A Past Encounter
by Nako13yeh
Summary: Loki tries a spell that sends him and Thor into the future right after the events of New York. Shield and the Avengers figure out a way to deal with two gods that barely even know them, a whole new side of Loki and Thor that they've never seen before and Better yet, they get to know the real story on how these two brothers end up falling apart. Time Travel.
1. Chapter 1 - Spells

**Past Encounters, a new story I've been meaning to get out of my head. I've noticed the rareness of time travel fics and how different they are from what I expected, so this popped in my head and hey! Why not let the Avengers get to know Loki and Thor in a whole new ****_"Fresh" _****perspective. **

**And this baby was born! Mwahaha! **

**Summary: **Loki tries a spell that sends him and Thor into the future right after the events of New York. Shield and the Avengers figure out a way to deal with two gods that barely even know them, a whole new side of Loki and Thor that they've never seen before and Better yet, they get to know the real story on how these two brothers end up falling apart. Time Travel.

* * *

**oOo**

(Asgard: Past)

Loki sat on one of the benches facing the training grounds. He was trying to _avoid_ anyone who was trying to make him join the battle because he was too focused on the spell book he was holding and reading. From time to time, Loki would glance at Thor, who was winning every battle thrown at him. Loki would secretly smile, hiding it behind the book.

In his thoughts, he was already plotting tricks, mischief and numerous possibilities that could happen today.

The spell book he was reading didn't really have anything to do with his tricks and plans. His plan was in his room and he was secretly waiting for the right moment to do it, but in order to do it, it needs Thor's strength.

The _lightning _from Mjolnir.

Until Thor finishes with his training, Loki would have to wait.

"_This could be fun." _Loki felt a smile tugging on his lips.

Thor notices Loki sitting there alone, reading a book and so, he shakes his head and grins, strolling over to Loki despite the protests his friends made. With all arrogance and confidence, holding onto Mjolnir with his right hand, Thor stopped in front of Loki.

Loki peaks through the book.

"Brother, do you not wish to do battle and win?" Thor grins and boldly says. "You've been invested in that book for days now, surely it is getting tiresome."

"Magic is never boring, brother." Loki smiles. "Though I would have to decline. I do not wish to fight Sif and the others right now."

"Who said you would battle them?" Thor raised his chin in a smug way, his teeth showing with full cockiness.

"I would never be able to defeat you Thor."

"Nonsense-"

"You and that hammer of yours are too far off my league." Loki pressed his lips into a thin line. "Perhaps another time?"

"That is probably because you do not practice enough. If you simple drop magic completely then you would be a better warrior. Maybe then, the others would stop mocking you in jest."

"They aren't jests, brother." Loki mumbles. "Besides, you know very well that Sif and the others do not like my company."

"That is what you think, Loki!" Thor looks at his friends waving at him. "They do wish to battle you, to test strengths and they are but jest. Learn to join in and be merry!"

"Fandral and Sif are waiting Thor." Loki tries to distract them. "You know very well that Sif does not like waiting. And if you dally any longer, Volstagg would eat the remaining food in service by the maids and Hogun would eventually cower to a corner to sulk."

"My priorities are of my own and it is now with you." Thor points.

"I fear for the inevitable."

"They would be fine without me for a while Loki. I often disappear just as much as you do when you cower to your room."

"I do not cower."

"Yes you do and besides, I am up for battle or anything to put my mind at ease. Even I am willing to partake in your mischief if you would _again_ allow me. I remember the maids running from the snake you put in the kitchen before. Now what do you say, brother?"

"If you say so."

Loki pretends to agree, unsure of what Thor was talking about exactly. He knew that Thor was willing enough to join in with his mischief, that was a rare occasion now that they've grown up but today, today just seemed peaceful.

A great day to do something, extravagant. Just when Loki would frown, he had an idea.

"I have better plans for today brother, though, I am up for an adventure!"

"What kind of adventure?"

Thor curiously asks just as Loki drops the book onto his lap and grins.

"It is a secret." He says. "You must not tell, or we will not have it."

"We." Thor grins.

"Yes, we." Loki smiles.

"Can we bring the others?"

"No." Loki says, thinking. "Do you not want an adventure with just the two of us? And your coronation is only moments away! It would be fun!"

"Father has not decided that yet." Thor drops Mjolnir onto the bench next to Loki. "It would take a few more years before he decides."

"Before he decides." Loki snots. "Father has already made the decision."

"Has not."

"Has too." Loki pokes Thor's side. "Do you not recall that Father was planning about your coronation? He is already calling out for possible ideas for it. It is soon! I can tell!"

"Then, a coronation it is but who will Father pick? Perhaps you, you are good with diplomacy."

"But not good in battle." Loki leans back. "A king needs to be fit for anything the nine realms throw at us."

"Then, we have much learning to do."

"I will help you in the art of seducing with words, how does that sound?"

"Seduce-" Thor shoves Loki playfully. "Brother!"

"I jest!" He laughs.

"I still wonder who it will be."

"Maybe we are unsure, but we all know who the next king will be." Loki smiles. "You will make a great king, someday. So what do you say?"

Thor thinks for a moment, an _adventure_ did sound nice.

He and Loki have been locked in the palace walls for months now and he did long for something grand and new, maybe this time, it was something good.

Despite the mischief Loki causes, it was fun nonetheless. Loki made Asgard enjoyable for Thor and Thor may not realize it but he would definitely not let an opportunity like this get past him.

"How would we do this then?" He asks.

"Simple." Loki grins.

"I'm listening."

"I've been practicing for a while and I've been meaning to show you." Loki reconsiders. "If you are willing?"

"Of course I am!" Thor beams. "When have I ever turned a challenge or an adventure down?"

"Well keep your voice down brother or we will not have it."

Thor stays silent.

"Have you heard of the tales mother would tell us when we were younger, about going to the past, the present or the future? The ones that the Norns hold clear in their hands? For them to idly see, predict or change as they please."

"Yes." Thor knots his eyebrows. "What of it?"

"I have found some ancient scrolls in the library and have been learning it. There are ways to do that and I may have had a breakthrough last night."

"Then, that is marvelous!" Thor thinks.

"It is." Loki smiles at his accomplishment.

"Why did you not tell Father of this?"

"What do you mean?" Loki blinks. "Father doesn't need to know."

"If we are capable of changing time then maybe we could-"

"It is not safe." Loki places the book down next to him.

"There is nothing the Odinson's cannot handle!" Thor grins and Loki shakes his head.

"What I meant is, that it is not safe. We cannot change anything, this spell I would use to activate the magic to travel would require more strength, and it is a gamble on whether or not it will work but we still cannot touch the fabric of time, it would break our world and countless others."

"It is only legend." Thor snorts.

"Legends are very known to be true in the past. We're legends ourselves."

"If we are then when has legends ever scared us? We are Aesir, nothing bothers us, brother. We fight, we battle, we wage into war. That is our nature."

"It does not hurt to be careful."

"You are always careful." Thor laughs. "So what do you say then brother? Shall we do it? I am willing to lend a hand."

"Truly?" Loki's eyes widened. "You'd help?"

"Why not? I wish to travel! Besides, we are only taking a peak, yes?"

Loki's lips tugged into a smirk.

"Yes, just a peak."

"So it is strength you need. I have it." Thor laughs. "I would use brute force for this to work? I am perplexed about the idea of me, hitting magic, it does not seem accurate."

"No brother, you do not need brute strength." Loki giggles, covering his mouth. "But we will have to use Mjolnir."

"Then let us try it."

Thor stands and grabs Mjolnir, heading away from the training grounds.

"Wait Thor!"

Loki _lunges_ to follow Thor, leaving the spell book on the bench.

"I am no patient man brother."

Just as Thor and Loki were leaving, Sif and the warriors three stopped what they were doing to look at the two brothers leave the training grounds. They saw Loki running to catch up to Thor, like always. They wondered what was so important that made Thor leave the battle field, or rather training field.

"What do you think they are up to?" Fandral asks.

"Possibly another one of Loki's mischief." Sif rolls her eyes, swinging her swords. "Or he wishes to show Thor his magic tricks."

"Loki was always good with words." Volstagg prims. "And magic, though it's for maidens and all."

"He must've bribed Thor to do one of his dirty works again." Sif mumbles.

"Thor always manages to get bribed by Loki, it's not uncommon anymore." Fandral shrugs. "And Thor loves Loki, despite his, how do you say... weirdness, in a sense?"

"Brothers will be brothers." Hogun speaks from the corner.

"Let's just hope that whatever it is, it's not dangerous." Volstagg pipes in. "You never know, when those two join forces-"

"Chaos reigns in Asgard." Sif finishes. "Let the Norns give us mercy."

"Aye." Volstagg and Hogun said.

"Milady." Fandral swishes his sword. "Shall we dance?"

Sif smirks and lunges forward.

Loki follows Thor, who was headed straight for Loki's room. Loki frowned a little, this was too _easy_. Thor was going along with this plan without a second thought. He shrugged it off, maybe traveling to another time would be fun.

Who knows?

Certainly not him.

Thor barged into Loki's room with no warning, slamming the door open and striding forward leaving Loki to lock the door. The room was clean and neatly organized, with a large bed in the middle covered with green sheets and a few books scattered on top, a terrace outside with a beautiful view of the bifrost, green curtains rounding the sides and Books neatly stacked on the shelves near the wall.

Thor dropped Mjolnir next to him and sat on Loki's bed, waiting and enthralled by Loki's room which he hadn't been in for quite some time.

Loki stood there in the middle, playing with the hem of his sleeves, staring into Thor's eyes, unsure of what to do.

"What are you doing standing there Loki?" Thor grunts impatiently.

"Pardon?" Loki innocently asks, _unsure_.

"I seek an adventure, when will you begin?"

"You truly want to start now?" Loki thinks it's a bad idea. "I have this sudden feeling that I will not like the outcome of this. Right now, brother?"

"You were the one who enticed me to do this, don't tell me you are backing out." Thor teased.

"I know but-"

"Are you a coward brother? Surely a son of Odin-"

"Okay!" Loki pouted. "I'll do it. You don't need to tease me."

"I am simply encouraging you." Thor scoffs and questions. "So, all you do is cast the spell and it would be done with, yes?"

"I think so. I've been tampering with the spell for over a week now. I believe it somewhat works."

"Somewhat?"

"I am not truly sure." Loki feels a pain in his heart when Thor shrugs, uncaring. "I am barely a master in magic and I _teach_ myself, alone, so the least you could do is trust me, brother. I can make this work."

"I do trust you, but do you think we will see ourselves in this, other time, the past? The future?"

Loki stops, thinking.

Thor waits and eventually stopped uncaring of what Loki's answer would be.

Still, Loki thinks of an answer anyway.

Thor looked at the ceiling as Loki began to prepare the spell, casting candle lights in the middle of the room, circling it around him and papers were flying everywhere. It took Loki a while to answer Thor's question and he barely even gave a thought to it when he did.

"It is just a peak, as you said." Loki pondered and added. "And we _cannot _interact with them, that might change our time, so to speak. We act as shadows."

"Sneaking is not what I would expect on this adventure. I do not like it."

"Sneaking is never your forte brother." Loki grins.

"What time do we venture to?"

Thor starts to play with the books scattered on Loki's bed.

"Brother!"

Loki snatches them from Thor and neatly piles them in a corner, crossing his arms in front of his brother, who in jest, stuck his tongue out. Loki was taken by surprise, leaving his spot in the middle of the room and standing straight in front of Thor, pouting away.

"Coward." Thor grins.

"You're being ridiculous!" Loki plays along.

"I am ridiculous? You are the ridiculous one." Thor laughs. "And I am asking you a question! Answer it."

"Not until you swear to be on your best behavior."

"Why would I-"

Loki gives Thor a _do it or you'll regret it _look and Thor sighs, smiling and picking up Mjolnir, standing up and patting one of Loki's shoulders, causing the younger one to raise his eyebrows questioningly.

"I swear. Now do it before I change my mind."

Loki grins. "Then let us begin!"

* * *

**oOo **

(Stark Tower: present)

Tony, standing on the Starkpad (Helipad) of his tower with an annoyed look, crossed his arms. Just when he was on a small vacation with pepper, it had to be postponed because of a clear _Avengers Emergency _that needed his attention.

Pepper was more than understanding, wanting to take a small break, to relax and think for herself, so she gives Tony the signal that she'd come back once the matter was disclosed. Tony, as stubborn as he is, hesitantly agreed and wished her the best and promising her a spectacular welcoming soon once the _Emergency _was done.

He stood there along with the other Avengers that were taken out of their small break as well. It had only been three months since Loki and the Chitauri attacked New York. Miraculously, the city was slowly rising up again from the damage that was dealt.

Countless lives lost in the balance, but at least, many others lived to see the light of tomorrow.

Three months wasn't enough for a break.

Steve Rogers was taken out of commission from his small travel trip to get to know the world better, everyone knew the soldier was struggling to fit in but Tony thinks that a few more hits from the real world would really get the Captain kicking.

Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton, were never on a break, at least, that's what everyone else thinks. From what they know, Natasha and Clint were still working for Shield, trying to rid the world of all other small villains out there that would most likely cause a catastrophic incident or any impending doom.

They have their jobs cut out for them, they look like they mean business with their trip to Stark tower and Tony, was _not _liking it one bit.

Bruce Banner, didn't seem to mind, he'd been kept calm and collected just by staying in New York for a while. Helping Tony with a few chemicals and trying to be _friendly _and get along with everybody else. Tony's offer for him to stay was tempting and he was glad he didn't leave.

Three months of seclusion from people tend to do things to you. He was just glad that Shield didn't have to go looking for him with guns again.

He was willing to help, as an Avenger, as they call themselves.

Only one Avenger was missing.

The god of Thunder.

Thor.

They haven't heard from Asgard in three months. Thor left Earth without a protest or any means to bring contact back to them and to see how they fare or not. He just left, with the war criminal Loki and the tesseract, which the directors (councils) of Shield, openly disagreed to.

It was too late though, three months too late.

Thor was _gone_, leaving New York in ruins but at least they gained great favors from the gods. Someone was looking down upon them and if something goes wrong, they knew that Thor would do _everything_ to keep the world safe, especially if it meant keeping Jane Foster safe from harms way.

Loki.

Loki was a mystery to them.

This god was _crazy_.

Crazy enough to try and subjugate the Earth with an army of machine reptiles, as Tony calls them.

Eventually, the answer, would remain _unknown_ to them.

The Avengers often wondered, secretly of course, none would dare question the other, be it of pride and vanity or what not. They often thought of how Thor and Loki were as brothers, because Loki openly hates Thor with a passion. Trying to kill him without any single thought, as if he was destined to do it.

And Thor, they knew less than what they think, Thor was also a mystery. They wondered how stupid Thor was or why he would even think of relations with Loki instead of Earth itself.

They saw at one point that Thor might choose Loki over Earth, even if the god didn't do it, it was clear in his eyes that if he was given a second chance, he would. They question how ridiculous it was for Thor and Loki to have that relationship, they just couldn't see it. They see Thor and Loki and as the Myths say, they were fighting, and fighting.

How do you see something that _once _was there?

They couldn't see Thor's point. He rambles about Loki and vengeance and that he would not stand for it, Asgardian justice, taking Loki back home and something about adoption. All in all, they knew nothing more about the god, and now that Thor's gone, well, they didn't really ask so they put it past them.

Right now, the world needed saving.

Again.

Or at least needed a check-up.

The Avengers were all gathered on the Starkpad, to each their own spot. Fury was standing near the edge of the building while the rest were in the middle. Natasha and Clint followed by Tony, Bruce and Steve. All of them, focused on the eerie weird feeling in the middle.

"Could you skip to the end?" Tony chews on bubble gum. "Because I kinda have better stuff to do in the lab."

"If you would let me finish, Mr. Stark." Fury irritatingly shot a glare his way.

"We can see the problem Director Fury." Steve points.

In the middle from where they were all circled at, there was this green spark dancing around the middle slowly fading away and rippling around. It fades and comes back to life, like watching a magic act but less, fun. The spark was merging, separating into two and quickly dancing back together.

Like a rhythm.

"It appeared a week ago in the middle of the night." Tony supplies. "Then the day after that, and so on."

"Yes, just as Mr. Stark said." Fury continued. "He and Dr. Banner were kind enough to inform us. Even if they didn't, we would have still known, judging by the spikes of gamma radiation this thing seems to be emitting and it looks like, today's gonna be a big one."

"How can you tell?" Bruce asks. "Tony and I have been taking readings of this thing, it's like the same readings the tesseract was emitting."

"The data I got from Shield three months ago." Tony slurs. "We've kinda been tampering with getting to know it, we've discovered that it's almost the same, just like that door opening thing."

"Doors open from both sides." Clint frowns. "Don't tell me something's gonna come out of that thing because I won't hesitate to shoot on sight."

"I couldn't agree more." Fury states. "We're not sure what this thing is yet, for all we know, it could be another pain in our ass when something does happen."

"What are we going to do then?" Steve wondered.

"Easy." Natasha says. "Director Fury said that the spikes are rising higher than it has been for days now. Today's the day that the spike is getting more and more active."

"The more active it is, the more power it emits." Fury said. "I don't want to cause a ruckus in New York anymore. People are already talking about the late night fire work displays in the tower."

"I haven't heard of that yet." Tony grins. "Fireworks."

"They said that since it was your building, you were probably celebrating late or working on something. So far the cover story for you is already good in the media, because apparently, they love a good show."

"That works. Now how do we stop this baby from blowing?"

"I'm asking you." Fury stares. "You and Dr. Banner have been testing this for over a week now. What says you?"

"We don't know much about it." Bruce speaks up. "Just the usual stuff. Gamma radiation. Spikes. Energy."

"We've already had Shield scientist take in the info." Natasha piped.

"Same old story." Clint says.

"That's bad." Steve rethinks his words. "We don't know what this is, it started a week ago, been going haywire every night but now, what's the difference?"

"It happens in the morning today?" Tony raises an eyebrow. "What?! I was being honest here. Besides, the difference for the past week is the time this baby sparks up. Sometime in the middle of the night, before it dawns, or whatever. It's not the same time. And it's never sparked this strong before."

"Do you think someone's coming again?" Clint raised his voice, getting the attention.

"What makes you think that?" Steve wondered.

"Oh, just a gut feeling."

"His gut feeling is right." Natasha said. "It doesn't feel right. This thing hovering above us."

"It's pretty cool." Tony looks up. "It has the same glow my arc reactors emitting and it's green. I wonder why."

"Reminds me of a certain green thing." Clint mumbles.

"Oh, Bruce!" Tony points. "Legolas just insulted you."

"What? You little son of a-"

"Agent Barton." Fury interferes. "I suggest for-"

Before he could finish the sparks disappeared, leaving them all staring at nothing and then it burst like a super nova and passes through them, causing a bright light, blinding them. They shielded their eyes to prevent them from going blind.

When the light passed, they saw the green sparks racing into a circle, getting faster and faster. It looks more like a portal now, but with nothing in it.

"We're officially screwed." Tony says.

* * *

**oOo **

Thor tapped his foot on the floor and groaned in annoyance, he sat there on the bed staring at Loki who was murmuring spells and waving his arms. The room was bursting with wind as it gathered in the middle, almost disrupting the candle lights.

Loki motioned his hand in a circle.

Green energy appeared in Loki's hands as he waved it around, casting the spell. Green sparks appeared in the room and it was barely even doing anything, just circling each other.

"This is boring." Thor yawns and lays on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"No it isn't."

"I would have expected it to be, entertaining, Loki. This is, different from what I imagined. Can it not go faster so we may already venture?"

"If you don't stop complaining brother, I will shove you in the mud pits of Alfheim." Loki continues to wave his hands. "Patience is needed and this is the first time I've actually tried the spell in full."

"I've waited for a while. I expected this to be done a while ago." Thor frowned. "Not this long."

"Then why did you agree on this if you keep complaining?"

"Because you said it was an adventure!"

"Ugh. It is useless arguing with you."

"You are the expert in magic, not I." Thor stares at the ceiling.

"Hmm."

Loki grins when the green sparks circled faster.

"Brother! I did it!"

Blinding light erupted from the room and Loki covered his eyes with his sleeves. Thor was too busy staring at the ceiling to be blinded by it.

It did catch his attention though when it stopped.

Thor jolts from the bed, his teeth visible and his grin immense. The spell was finished! But when he saw the circling sparks stayed circling each other, his smile faded and he stared at Loki, who was grinning like he accomplished one of the best things.

"Is this one of your tricks again?" Thor huffed.

"What?" Loki blinked. "No. This is it. Do you not see it?"

"No. What am I suppose to see?"

Loki turns to the green spark, they were circling each other faster and faster and the idea popped into Loki's head so suddenly causing him to burst in a fit of laughter. He held his stomach and bent an odd way trying to suppress it. It made Thor frown even more, not sure if his brother was growing mad, or something.

"What is so funny?" Thor tilts his head trying to see it.

"Do you truly not understand?" Loki giggles. "I have seemed to forget earlier. The other reason you are here."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Loki points at Thor which his brother only stared even more.

"Loki?"

Loki rolls his eyes.

"Brother, I told you I needed help. Strike the magic in the middle of the circle, with your lightning from Mjolnir."

"Will it power it?" Thor grabbed Mjolnir, standing next to Loki.

"Yes it will. It slipped my mind." Loki rubs his cheek embarrassingly. "You are too much of a distraction to these things. I certainly blame you for it."

"And I am to blame now?" Thor raises his eyebrows and Loki keeps grinning. "So I strike it. Simple as that?"

"Yes, with all you've got."

Loki steps a little behind Thor, using him as a Shield, like they used to when they were until now, Loki still hasn't grown out of the habit of following Thor from behind and staying there because even as they grew older, Loki still seemed to like the idea of using Thor as a barrier.

Thor was okay with it, he had his younger brother, that's what matters and Loki means the world to him even if he may not often show it.

"Is there anything I should know?" Thor asks. "Where do you think we will end up?"

"I'm sure the scrolls said something about a light." Loki shrugs. "I don't know. It won't hurt to find out."

"A mysterious Adventure!" Thor laughs. "I like it!"

Thor raises Mjolnir and gathers it's energy, striking in the middle of the circling sparks with all his might. The lightning attached itself to the sparks and it continued to devour the lightning, making an blurry image appear, the gap grew wider, opening it like a portal.

The lightning kept going as the portal took more energy, scattering it across the room. One stray lightning hit one of the vases in Loki's room, causing Loki to protest, telling Thor to stop.

Thor didn't seem to be listening.

Another stray lightning hit straight towards Loki and he quickly ducked down, sending the lightning towards the head board of his bed.

_"Odin's beard, what have I put myself into?"_

* * *

**oOo**

Tony was already in his suit and so was Captain America. Bruce was at the sidelines, if they ever needed the Hulk. The Black Widow had her guns up and Hawkeye had his Bow and arrow ready and pointed. Fury was at the side, they all gathered near the tower, far from the edges of the building.

"Why the hell is it spitting out lightning?!" Tony yelled.

"Why are you asking us?" Clint yelled. "You're the one who experimented on it!"

"Stop fighting you two!" Natasha shouted.

"I blame Thor for this!" Tony dodges a stray lightning. "Why does it have to be lightning?"

"Be lucky that nothings coming out yet." Fury says. "If it's Thor, then we're at luck. If it's someone else..."

"That would be bad for us." Steve said. "Sir. Do you have any commands?"

Fury relayed the commands, keep whatever it is that _might _come, away from people. Attack it, subdue it, collect it. That was it. Make it fast and make it less attention seeking and Tony's name was mentioned. A little protesting happened and an argument ensued.

Stray lightnings were flying out everywhere and they could see it like a blurred mirror. A bright blinding light appeared, and they once again covered their eyes.

They heard voices.

"YOU SENT US TO MIDGARD!"

A _familiar _voice.

"How was I suppose to know that would happen?"

A _very familiar _voice.

They all opened their eyes and soon, weapons were raised up high. Those voices were clear and visible. Standing there was Thor, gripping Mjolnir tightly, lecturing and complaining to Loki, not noticing the Avengers.

Loki looked like he was shrinking out of sheer disappointment and fear.

Wait, they look... _younger? _

A few years at best.

Maybe 4 or 5 years?

Tony cleared his throat, not really wanting to destroy the moment, actually, he didn't care. He wants the attention and by all means, he will get it.

Thor and Loki turned to the Avengers, blinking, unsure.

"Welcome back to Earth." Fury glares, his voice dripping with venom.

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**

**How do you like it so far? I wasn't suppose to post this up already but I couldn't resist. Now I have three stories that I have to balance out. Oh well. Hope you like it!  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think.  
**

**Want me to keep continuing?  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - We are Princes of Asgard!

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, alerts, follows and etc. I love you all so much. Oh btw, when I meant 4-5 years younger, I had meant that they just look 4-5 years younger. They are gods and have lived thousands of years but since they look completely different, the others get this weird vibe and all. Loki's hair is short of course, and so is Thor's but I guess you guys already know that. **

Also, this chapter was tricky to write, no joke. I had a hard time!**  
**

**Hehe... ON WITH THE STORY before I embarrass myself by explaining! I'll let the story do that for me.  
**

* * *

**oOo  
**

They have been training since they woke up this morning and it had only been an hour since Loki and Thor left. Training outside the palace was fun, all new stuff they would see from the grounds. Many tend to watch them, the students from their age, the higher officials, the guards and the palace people.

It was the main reason they loved it there because this was the place where all warriors fight at.

The warriors four excused themselves and let the other warriors fight the small battles while they decided to rest. It had become a routine for them to waste time by simply fighting.

They would often starve themselves to see who would win. That was how much they loved the feeling of adrenaline in their bodies and the love of victory and enhancing their skills. They were born warriors and warriors do battle. It was written and will forever be served true for all born to be a warrior.

Of course, Thor and the warriors four fought but not Loki.

Loki was too busy reading a book and had always excused himself when it came to battling. He would simply sit on a bench and read a book or practice magic. At often times he would just watch Thor and the others, sometimes advising them about their techniques and ways to overcome their weaknesses.

They listened of course, but they didn't show their gratitude.

Loki didn't really seem bothered by it.

At least, that's what they think.

Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg grew tired of all the fighting, now that the fun had faded when Thor had left and decided to stop for a while, hoping to get the god of Thunder back to the grounds. Probably scold Loki when they get a chance.

That would be fun.

They always loved teasing Loki. The mischief maker was an innocent child, still. At times they would ask or bribe Loki into getting them something they want, be it stealing from another's home or cause mischief where they want to, just for revenge.

And Loki, who wanted acceptance, would do it without a second thought.

One of the main reasons why Loki was branded with such a name, be it the trickster or the mischief maker. Though, he would get himself out of trouble by speaking, just by speaking! That's how Loki got his name _silver-tongue _because of his unique way of getting out of trouble when it came.

Of course, they used his _talents_ as well.

Loki didn't seem to mind.

That's why Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg love to mess with Loki because he's so easy to manipulate just as great as Loki does in his own manipulation. Loki doesn't know it though, given how at times he still does it. And it gets _easier_ when Thor tells Loki what to do.

Loki _follows_.

It is unknown to the warriors four why Loki would do everything for Thor but they just gave a sorry excuse that Loki is Thor's brother. It's given how much they love each other. There was no other answer that they could give, because that's the only thing they could think of.

Loki and Thor were inseparable since they were children.

Actually, it was Loki who was inseparable from Thor.

Anyways, The warriors three shrugged the thoughts off. Walking to the bench where Loki and Thor sat before and Fandral quickly noticed the book sitting there. He took the book right off the bench and started to wave it around, like it had something in it that would fall.

"This is Loki's." He held the book.

"Very observant of you, Fandral." Sif sits on the bench, rolling her eyes. "You've seem to grow a brain or two."

"Yes, woman, I know that. Insults aside. Why would Loki leave his book unattended, is the question to this mystery. He would never leave his books here. He is far too, how do you say?"

"Tidy?" Hogun grimly said.

"Not the word I was looking for but close enough!"

"He must've forgotten it when he tried to chase after Thor." Sif said as she sheathed her swords.

"Those two are taking a while. Don't you think?" Volstagg pipes.

"That is not what I fear though, I fear the All-father's wrath."

"Their father would kill them if something strange does happen but mostly they will blame Loki."

"They always blame Loki." Fandral scans the book.

"When have they not?" Sif says.

"It is Loki who always starts the mischief, we often get dragged along to it." Fandral tucks the book in his bag. "It is fun though, I must admit that."

"It is Loki who often causes the mischief and he does very well deserve the punishments the All-father gives. Despite that, Loki would still do it. Nothing will change that."

"Yes, Sif is right. I recall a trick once." Volstagg points. "I remember that time where there was a snake in the kitchen and the maids had run off. Delicious times."

"You only went in there to take the food, not help." Fandral snorts.

"I had told them their cooking was fine."

"Gentlemen." Sif rolled her eyes. "Maybe we should see what they are up to. Lest something does happen at least we are there to bear witness it."

"The fair maiden has a point." Fandral prims. "Shall we?"

Fandral gestures to the door but stops when he sees Hogun staring at the other direction where guards were running towards the palace. They all shot questioning looks at each other as they continued to stare at the panic that was happening.

"Do you think it is Thor and Loki?" Hogun asks.

"We shall find out." Sif stands and makes her way to the palace guards.

"Another tragic outcome for today." Fandral palms his face.

"Be glad we aren't in it, Fandral!" Volstagg slaps his back.

"Right, shall we go then?"

The warriors four quickly made their way and stopped one of the palace guards, asking him what happened. He seemed slightly out of breath and looked to be in a rush. The warriors four were known in Asgard and when they do come for a chat, the guards are ordered to pay such respects.

The guard shakingly bowed and answered.

"It is Prince Thor and Prince Loki. The gate keeper saw magic within Prince Loki's chambers. It is, causing problems in our realm, as he said. We are to see and stop it."

"Magic." Sif frowned. "And you said the gate keeper saw this?"

"He has warned the All-father and the All-mother of the situation. We are making our way there to make sure that no enemy travels in the palace, just in case it does happen, Milady."

"What _about_ the All-father and the queen?" Volstagg wondered.

"They have made their way to the palace, trying to open the doors."

While the warriors four were in the training grounds, Frigga and Odin had made their way to Loki's chambers and saw a bright light seep through the door. They could also hear thunder erupt inside and they felt the tremendous power of Mjolnir, shooting lightning.

Odin had continued to break the door down with no such luck. Powerful magic surrounding the door like a barrier. Frigga had tried dispelling the magic but with no such luck as well. She stood there, staring at the door.

"What are we to do Odin?" Frigga worriedly asks. "Our sons are in there!"

"This is dark magic." Odin pounds at the door. "I do not know how to break it."

"Thor! Loki!" Frigga shouts. "My sons!"

Thor and Loki had covered their eyes from the bright blinding light the came from the portal. They heard their mother shouting from behind but before they could answer, they were pulled into the unknown. The pulling felt like the Bifrost but much faster and more nauseating.

* * *

**oOo**

They both hit solid ground and groaned.

Thor was up first and had eyed the place, remembering of the stories told where buildings built to the sky were and where the humans seem to live. Thor's expression wasn't happy as he pulled Loki to his feet, who was still disoriented from the travel.

"YOU SENT US TO MIDGARD!" Thor shouts and Loki retaliates.

"How was I suppose to know that would happen?"

"I had thought that you ensured our travel to Asgard! A different Asgard, not this! I had expected more from the magic you caused but now we are stuck here! Surely the gate keeper has already told Father and Mother and they would resort to bringing us back using the Bifrost!"

Loki shrunk, listening to Thor yell at him.

It was an _unpleasant _feeling.

Loki closed his eyes, fearing of what Thor might do in his fit of rage. He was just glad that Thor considered talking at all, usually it was just his brute strength that showed. Loki saw that Thor was trying to control his anger by not smashing something.

This wasn't their world after all.

"What do we do now that we are here?!" Thor shouts. "Father will-"

"Ehem!"

Then they both heard coughing sounds coming from the other direction, from the building that they were standing on. They saw very unfamiliar people, holding what seems to be, weapons.

Loki and Thor quickly turned their attention to the group.

Out of instincts, Thor pushed Loki behind him, raising Mjolnir, ready to defend them if a fight does ensue. But in Thor's thoughts, the mortals were seeking out battle, with their weapons raised and aura completely spreading hate and anger.

"Welcome back to Earth." A man with an eye patch glares, his voice dripping with venom.

Loki just stood there behind Thor, gripping his brother's red cape, while he peaked through Thor's shoulders, he notices a similarity to Odin from the man that spoke.

_Curiosity_, yet again getting the better of him.

Loki listened, hoping to get answers.

"I would lower those if I were you, mortals." Thor growled. "Let you want the wrath of the son of Odin."

Tony rolled his eyes and stepped forward, raising his repulsors and aiming it Thor and Loki. Clint pulled the string of his bow harder, hoping to get an impact if he does hit Loki. Natasha's gun were loaded with bullets and Steve already had his shield up. Bruce stood at the side, looking slightly green and Fury stayed in the middle, eying Thor and Loki and the difference that was quite obvious.

"Drop it Thor." Fury says. "We don't want any trouble with you we just want an explanation."

"How do you know my name Mortal?" Thor snapped.

"Are you joking right now, because it's not funny." Tony raises his eyebrows, unknown to the world as he had his suit on.

"Do I look like I jest, metal man?" Thor glares at Tony. "I would watch my words if I were you."

"We don't want trouble Thor." Natasha speaks up. "We just want to know why you're back here on earth."

"Yeah, and why you brought along your devilish criminal brother back." Clint mocks questioningly.

"Do not speak to me about my brother in such a way, mortal!" Thor snarled. "You should know well than to speak to us in a manner, we are Princes of Asgard! And you would do well to respect that."

Loki tightened his grip on Thor's cape, feeling a sudden wave of tension in the air. He didn't like the look these mortals were giving him and the look of holding back when they stare at Thor. Loki's breathing became unsteady so suddenly, especially when he made contact with the archer.

He pulled Thor closer but Thor didn't budge, so Loki scowled and crept quietly whispering to Thor, his voice slightly wavering.

"Brother we are not in our realm." Loki says.

"I know that." Thor mutters, biting his lips and still glaring.

"No, you don't. We are not in our time either."

"You jest."

"I swear, I do not. Listen-"

Loki manages to say but Thor didn't seem to be listening as he was too focused on the group in front of him. While Loki was trying to talk Thor out of this, the group decides to talk about more pressing matters.

Thor and Loki look different and they seem to be _acting_ different.

What the _hell_ was going on?

Tony asked Jarvis to record the whole thing, just in case they needed some data. He then looks at Bruce, who was holding himself in an odd manner, probably trying to keep himself from Hulking out. Hulk didn't like Loki.

Not one bit.

So Tony does the best thing he could think of.

"How you holding up Bruce?"

"I'm fine. It's a little hard but I can hold it. You better hurry though."

"Don't worry, we won't hold you responsible for it."

"Why did Thor come back?" Steve turned. "Wasn't he suppose to be carrying out Loki's punishment for his crimes?"

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag." Tony smirks.

Thor pushed Loki to the side, a little away from him, distancing them by inches. It gave Clint room to attack, and so he aims at Loki. They noticed him slightly distressed, a few years of anger off his face, and uncomfortable grimacing at Thor.

"Thor we're asking you to step down." Fury raised his voice in an authorizing manner.

"You have no way of ordering me around, Mortal." Thor counters.

"Why do you keep calling us that Point Break?" Tony shouted. "It's like our few days with each other meant nothing!"

Everyone understood what Tony was trying to say.

Thor and Loki, on the other hand, seem to be contemplating this.

"I was asking, but now I'm ordering." Fury answered back. "Lower your weapon or we'll be forced to fire. You aren't welcomed back in this realm."

"Actually his _brother_ isn't welcomed." Tony wisecracked but this time everyone ignored it.

"Thor's not listening, do you think he's under Loki's control?" Steve whispered.

"No way of finding out." Natasha said, clicking her gun, making Thor and Loki flinch.

"I will not follow what you say!" Thor yells, hoping to sound confident.

"You promised for peace with our realm." Fury says. "Now you would break it? Drop the hammer down and we won't have any problems."

"You are not in control, Mortal! I am a Prince of Asgard in line for the throne. You would do well than to disrespect a higher authority! I could wipe this realm clean!"

"Is that a _threat_?" Fury glares.

"Wait! Listen, Thor." Loki whispers and grabs Thor's arm, hissing. "Brother, stop this! We are not here to fight. Listen to the mortals. If we tell them-"

"No. That would be a waste of our time."

"There won't be any time wasted if we come in peace." Loki hissed. "Let them know."

"Know your place Loki." Thor grunts. "We are above these petty beings. We are gods."

"But at least listen-"

"My answer is no." Thor shoves Loki's hand away and stares in Fury's eye, ignoring Loki.

"Does it not sound like a threat?" Thor says, raising Mjolnir. "I would be happy to demonstrate it."

"You better stop this now, Thor." Clint says.

"If I refuse?" Thor laughs. "What would your puny weapons do to stop me?"

"We really don't want you involved in this. We just want to talk and know why the hell you're back here and why your brother isn't in chains or at least gagged."

"I question Asgardian Justice right now." Tony mumbles.

"Who doesn't?" Natasha snorts.

"You know nothing about Asgardian Justice." Thor raises his chin and grips Mjolnir tighter.

"Please Thor." Steve says. "Think about it for a second."

"No. I have done enough already." Thor said. "Your people mock the son of Odin with how you speak. I care little about this realm. What makes you think yourselves above us?"

"Thor, drop Mjolnir!" Bruce says, looking even more green. "You don't want me to bring the other guy out."

"I know not of what you speak of!"

Thor snapped at them again, he was growing impatient by the minute and Loki was trying his best to say something to calm them all down, but the tension was too much.

Loki trembled behind Thor.

It was beginning to become _unbearable_.

He just wanted it to _stop_.

"Why do you speak as you have known me, Thor Odinson, for so long? ANSWER Mortals! You tire me of this game!"

"Easy there Thor." Steve walked forward. "Don't you remember us? We're your friends."

"I know not of who you are! And my friends are in Asgard. If you battle me, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Easy there big guy. We just want answers." Tony lowered his repulsors. "I think he's not himself."

"Thor, three months ago, you were here fighting for Earth from the hands of the Chitauri." Fury speaks up. "Before those three months, a year ago, you came to Earth, banished without your hammer and you redeemed it back. Don't tell me you've forgotten your promise to protect the Earth."

"I tire of speaking. You give confusing answers and questions." Thor growls as he pushed Loki back.

"Why are you protecting Loki?" Fury questioned. "He's suppose to be in jail for what he's done."

"In jail?" Loki's eyes widened in fear. "What did he mean by that, brother?"

"I thought he wasn't your brother?" Tony piped in.

Everyone knew that Loki didn't associate himself with Thor in way anymore. Something about being adopted and what not. They weren't really sure. To Thor, this comment was insulting, very insulting.

To them, they were brothers, born of the same parents. That is what they knew and not what the others do. So he thinks it as an insult towards his brother.

Also speaking about Loki as a criminal seemed to bring Thor's blood to boil sky high.

They were in for a fight.

A big one.

"That is it. We have been insulted enough." Thor twirled Mjolnir, ready to attack. "Prepare yourselves Mortals, for you are to face the wrath of the god of Thunder!"

"No use talking to him now, Sir."

Clint glanced at Natasha, who glanced at Director Fury.

He nodded and spoke on his walkie talkie, informing the other Agents of the situation to just stand by. He turned to the rest of the Avengers, and nodded at them. No use talking right now because Thor meant business and they were clearly wasting time.

They wanted answers and the old fashion way wasn't working. Time to do the new method, if Thor wasn't going to back down then they have to use brute force to get the answers out. Fury walked away, far behind them, as far into the building as possible, while he did, he looked at the others one last time and turned away.

They got the hint.

Tony readied himself for a fight and so did everyone else. Clint aimed his bow and arrow at Thor, smirking. Sweet revenge yet again. Now, this time, even if Thor was in the way, this was still fun.

So Clint pulled and fired at Thor.

Thor saw the arrow coming and flew out of the way leaving Loki to duck the arrow and stare, he was completely frozen on his spot. The criminal and jail comment echoing in his head. He needed to focus, Thor was fighting the mortals now but these mortals knew Thor.

_"This is the future!" _Loki's realized. _"And Thor is trying to kill his friends. This needs to end. They have to know!" _

Thor landed, slamming Mjolnir towards the Avengers, aiming at Clint, who dodged it, leaving the hammer to slam on the floor. Tony fired beams at Thor to distract him, but it didn't work. Thor countered it with Mjolnir. He spun the hammer around and threw it at Clint, who managed to dodge and so did the others, the hammer magnetized itself back to Thor's hand.

"I have to pay for that damage!" Tony shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you Thor?"

"Don't you recognize us?" Steve yelled.

"You have insulted my brother and I many times!" Thor glared. "I will not tolerate it again! And I hold no relations to you."

"No use talking to him, guys." Clint grimaced.

"This isn't the Thor we know." Natasha concluded. "Something's wrong."

"That was obvious." Tony rolls his eyes. "What makes you say so?"

"You can tell by the way he talks and the way Loki's hovering around him."

Natasha fired a shot at Thor, but it only ricocheted off him.

"Captain. Can you hold Thor for a while?" Natasha asked in a hurry. "We'll get Loki. I want to confirm something."

"Yeah, sure." He said. "Be quick. I don't think Dr. Banner can hold it much longer."

"I didn't expect a fight today." Tony whined.

"Nobody did." Clint muttered.

Steve ran towards Thor and started doing hand to hand combats while Thor evaded and took most of the hits, counter attacking with Mjolnir.

Clint, Natasha and Tony went to Loki, aiming their weapons at him while Fury watched from a safe distance. Bruce was trying to keep himself calm. Hulk wasn't needed, he knew it, he tried to control it.

Keep calm.

"Surrender now Loki." Natasha shouted.

"What did you do to Thor?" Clint yelled too, aiming at his eye.

"Please, let me explain!" Loki said, backing towards the edge. "Thor and I are not what you think."

Natasha narrowed her eyes, looking for something. Speech patterns, unconscious behavior, emotion, body movement, anything small and visible to her.

She could feel something, different.

Everyone else was occupied with winning the fight, but she was thinking, learning something. The others couldn't see it because they still had this blind rage, she had it too, but it was distant.

_Something was off._

She was sure of it.

"You better start explaining right now!" Tony shot Loki with the repulsors and Loki used his magic to bring up a Shield and block it, dissolving the attack into nothing.

"That's new. I see you got new tricks."

"New tricks?" Loki blinked. "You are mistaken-"

"Cut with the chatting, bastard." Clint fired another shot, exploding the arrow.

Loki still had the Shield up, deflecting the attack.

Loki still looked confused, Natasha saw it.

These humans were strong, very strong from the mortals they were told of in stories. These people were far from the stories they knew, they were probably defenders of Earth. From what Loki managed to get from the speech of the man with an eye patch, Thor was part of this team, a team to protect Earth.

"STEP AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Thor had walked towards them.

Steve was kneeling at the side, clutching his stomach. Thor must've hit him with the hammer, that must've hurt. Tony flew towards Thor and picked him up, slamming him to the concrete buildings over New York.

"Brother!" Loki shouted in despair, looking at Thor getting beat by the metal man.

"Give up Loki!" Clint shot another arrow and Loki grabbed it, splitting it in half.

"Stop whatever it is you did to Thor." Natasha said, hoping to see something, then she shot bullets but it was repelled.

"I did nothing to Thor!" Loki shouted. "You mortals need to listen!"

"Why would we listen to you after what you did to Earth!" Clint shot another arrow, but Loki dissolved it.

"You're not using the same techniques you did the last time." Natasha muttered, concluding a few things.

_"Something's completely off here." _

Natasha eyed Barton and he seems to be getting the same idea, this Loki seemed far more tamer and he looked younger, like the years of hatred and pain wiped away from his face.

This Loki seemed, natural, far more stable.

They didn't know what to think, it was odd.

Loki was backed up on the edge, not attacking, he just had that worried expression, glancing to see how Thor was faring.

"Thor..."

They knew Loki was prepared for another attack, or just had the shield up, but what confused them is the way Loki barely says anything that mocked their mortality.

All he was focused on, was Thor.

There was a moment of vulnerability that Loki showed when he turned his back to Clint and Natasha and stared at Thor, who was fighting Tony on top of another building.

_"What are you two waiting for?" _Fury's voice spoke through the comms. _"I want him and Thor caged for the damages!"  
_

"Something came up Sir." Clint frowned."

_"This will get all over the news. I already have men, disrupting the signals and broadcasts. I can see you there standing behind him." _

"Just a second Sir." Natasha said, eying Clint again.

"Something is definitely off." Clint mutters. "I don't like it."

_"Whatever it is, I want this fight to end. Banner's going to lose it any second." _

They both turned to Bruce, who was already on his knees. Hands clutching at his hair and ripping it. He was probably fighting the other guy.

"Yes, Sir."

_"Good, now get back up or I will demote you to janitor duty." _

"Not a good threat, Director." Natasha said.

_"Just do it before they destroy New York again."_

Clint and Natasha turned back to Loki, who was still looking at Thor, thinking.

Clint takes the opportunity.

"Stark, how are you holding up?" He says through the comms.

_"Not good." _Tony said, out of breath. _"Point break is doing a number on my suit." _

"Get back here, quick." Natasha said as she continued to stare.

_"Will do. Shit! Damn it Thor! You fought along side us!" _

_"You are no friends of mine!"_ They heard Thor say. _"Now fight me Metal man! I love a challenge!"_

_"This will take a while."_

"Take all the time you need." Natasha looked at the building where Tony and Thor were, they still continued to battle it out. Clint walked forward but Natasha stopped her.

"Wait. Let me handle this." Natasha said and Clint nodded. "Loki."

Loki flinched, he turned to Natasha and blinked at her, hoping she wouldn't attack again. Clint raised the bow and reached for the arrow when Natasha stopped him, she didn't take her eyes off Loki.

He stood there, _waiting_, _staring_, no _malice_ or _intention_.

Natasha was good at manipulation and interrogation.

This Loki wasn't showing anything, wasn't really saying anything. She _needed_ to know, she wanted him to talk, so she would find out what his plan was. Knowing before that Loki was tricked, he might stop and figure out her plan but if this Loki was _different _then maybe she had a shot.

It was worth the risk.

"Loki." Natasha said again. "Stop your brother from fighting."

"I don't know." Loki replies.

Loki looks at the mortal in front of him. She reminded him of Sif. The way she talked and looked. It was a familiar scolding feeling. This mortal knew what she was talking about and hopefully, she would understand.

"You said you wanted to explain." She said.

Loki nods.

"We're here to listen." Natasha continued. "If you don't get Thor to stop, this fight will continue and we won't know what you have to say."

There was a pause.

A silence.

They waited for him to say something and when he did it was barely recognizable. They were assassins, trained for these kinds of things, lip reading was something they did. So they caught the sentence.

"I am trying."

"Try harder." Clint narrowed his eyes. "We don't know what the hell is up but you better fix it before-"

"ARRRggghAaahh!"

Everyone turned to Bruce, who had already changed into the Hulk. His green eyes searching for something. Hulk slammed his hands on the concrete, breaking it and began to run towards them.

"Oh shit!"

"MOVE IT!"

Clint and Natasha moved out of the way and both were glad that they weren't being chased.

"By the nine-" Loki on the other hand, stood frozen on the spot, when Hulk got nearer, his body reacted out of instincts as he made a run for it. He kept running and shot magic at the beast.

It didn't work.

"THOR!" Loki yelled_, trying _to teleport out of the way. "THOR, HELP!"

No use.

He couldn't focus.

"RAARRGHH! PUNY GOD!" Hulk roared, slamming the ground as jumped in front of Loki.

Loki made a halt and stared at the huge figure in front of him.

"I mean no harm, green creature, I-"

"YOU MAKE HULK ANGRY! I SMASH!"

Loki dodged the fist that went his way and ran to the other side, hoping to get away from the beast but it got him cornered. This thing could jump in his direction and his fear was getting the better of him.

His body was shaking, this monster wasn't heard of in Asgard.

Why would _Midgard_ have this creature?

"We have to stop the Hulk!" Steve clutched his stomach. "He's going to tear the place down."

"I'm not volunteering." Clint said.

"There's no way to calm him down." Natasha frowned. "If Loki survives this, he may have the explanation we need."

_"If he survives."_ Fury expressionlessly said through the comm.

It felt like hours to Loki, dodging and running from the beast, when it had only been minutes. He could barely fight this thing and where was Thor when he needed him the most. This wasn't the first that Thor has done that to Loki.

He screamed, hoping to have Thor hear it.

"THOR! HELP! I can't- ah!" Loki tripped on his other feet and slid to the ground.

"HHrrugghh..."

A shadow cast over Loki as he turned, sitting there with closed eyes. He bit his lips and trembled in fear. This green beast was going to kill him. Eat him or pulverize him to the ground. He wasn't sure.

This monster was big, bigger than him.

"Puny god." The monster growled, showing it's teeth.

Loki couldn't speak and couldn't even look at it in the eye.

Just in time, Tony had thrown Thor towards the building and Thor slid to the ground and groaned in pain. He didn't think Humans were strong. He was in front of Clint, Natasha, Steve and Tony, who hovered above them.

Thor looked at the green beast that was in front of Loki. Thor's eyes widened, knowing Loki was cornered. No. He couldn't let this happen, but it was too late.

"NOOOOooo!" Thor shouted, as he lay stomach down supported by his elbows.

"Shit, the hulk is going to do a number on him." Tony's eyes widened. "Again."

The Hulk picked Loki up by the collar and growled at him.

Loki had opened his eye to stare at similar green eyes and just when he thought the world was over, the Hulk had put him down. Loki was still staring at Hulk, who was slowly turning back into the man he saw in the corner a while before.

Slowly and gently, Bruce had begun to revert himself back to normal, clutching at his pants.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Loki stood there, his hands trembling, eyes riddled with fear and tears tempting to fall. He could feel the flashback hitting him, trauma waving over and fear wrapping itself around him.

The trembling didn't stop, it worsened.

"What the hell did I just miss?" Tony dropped down, opening the helmet.

"Not sure." Clint says as they stayed there.

"We're going to find out." Natasha said.

"At least it's over." Steve winced.

Thor was slowly getting back up on his feet, he had one knee on the floor and before he could fully stand, Loki ran past Bruce and into him.

Wrapping his arms around Thor's neck as Loki buried himself deep into his brothers chest. Both of them on the floor. Thor would usually push Loki away for showing weakness but his brother was trembling in fear.

Running from the green beast was terrifying.

"You idiot... you left me... he ran for me..." Loki kept muttering on his chest. "You didn't come... You didn't... why..."

Thor could hear the choking sounds Loki made, knowing Loki was sobbing in fear. It was a frightening thought that dawned in Thor's head. If that monster had taken his brother's life, he would live to regret it.

He was glad that it did not happen, so instead of pushing his brother away, he returned the embrace.

Thor saw the man with an eye patch walk to them, he eyed the messed up tower and back to Thor. Thor didn't push Loki away but the younger one moved, turning his head slightly so his one eye could see.

Fear.

Fury eyed the two brothers and Loki, who's eyes were red and body still shaking. Thor called for Mjolnir and it came, he gripped it tight. Preparing for another battle.

"We need to talk." Was all Fury had to say.

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**

**Oh god! This story took me 7 hours to make! Anyways, I hope the fight scene was okay and Hulk, oh, hulk. xD Omg, I am literally screaming while writing this chapter. It was so hard to make, was it okay?  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think... Thank you!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - To be your Equal

**I am officially inspired, I'll be updating 'Cross Realities' soon. :3 Thank you for all the support!  
**

* * *

**oOo  
**

A lot of people gathered around Stark Towers demanding answers. A lovely news reporter named Christine Everhart, stood below Stark towers, bombarded with people knocking at the front door.

There were all kinds of news reporters waiting in line to get the new scoop on the _Avengers _and what happened earlier when they saw Tony Stark fighting someone on one of the rooftops of the building.

Christine Everhart was first on the scene, live on camera.

She stood there with an elegant dress, holding a microphone. Behind her were the people trying to shove their way in the lobby covered with guards and police men.

She smiled at the sidelines as the camera viewed the recent video of Tony Stark fighting what seems to be _Thor _the god of thunder.

In the video, you could see Iron man and Thor wrestling each other but the fight was fast.

Iron man dragged Thor back on the roof and the commotion had gone down, cutting the video along with it.

_"Earlier, we saw a footage that was caught moments ago by one of the bystanders down below Stark Towers. Mr. Stark was seen fighting with Thor, our god of thunder." _

She grinned, tilting her head.

_"Many have said that they've seen cars pull up the driveway revealing Captain America and a few others from the Avengers. They claim to say that there have been recent threats of another war which is why they have gathered..."_

"Another war?" Tony rolled his eyes. "Are they kidding me right now?"

"Shh..." Clint shushed.

_"Some insights are unknown and this holds no truth. The Avengers appear to be on a meeting, some have said they appear to be hiding from the press. The earlier fight was nothing more than a misunderstanding but greatly interjected by the government."_

_"Right now, the government is demanding the Avengers hold trial for the damage they've done three months ago and the one that happened earlier-" _

"She really gets on my nerves." Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"Who needs a trial anyways?" Clint snapped. "We freaking saved Earth. The government should be grateful."

"Clint, the government always want trials."

"Still can't remember what her name is." Tony downed a drink as they watched.

"The press is saying loads of crap about you."

"I'll pay for the damages and she's really stressing out my bad boy image."

"She's good at what she does." Natasha shrugged. "But I still hate her."

Christine continued.

_"Many police officials believe the earlier shots to be a simple training stunt that Mr. Stark has pulled off this early morning. The display of green fireworks for the past week, were an opening display to his new test simulation robot that he did semblance to Thor. No confirmation has yet to arri-" _

Before the newscaster could finish, they heard glass breaking from the living room, this continued for a while and Tony just shrugged it off.

He'd have to pay for that later anyways.

Tony quickly closed the TV and turned to Clint and Natasha.

Another object broke.

The two assassins both shrugged and crossed their arms.

"What will Fury do with the press?" Tony asks. "Like they would believe it was a test simulation that looked exactly like Thor. The government already has my head on a spike."

"Fury's already calling someone to handle it." Natasha said.

"How's that going so far?"

"Hopefully, they'll stop trying to get a scoop on you and leave you alone. You should be lucky they'll believe that stunt after all the previous stunts you've pulled."

"What about Thor and Loki number two?" Tony downs another drink. "Shouldn't Loki be in chains right now?"

"Fury wanted them to talk." Natasha muttered.

"So, he's leaving a criminal loose in my tower?"

"There's a good reason for it. There's something strange going on and even Fury sees it."

"We still don't know what's up with them." Tony snorts. "I can't believe Thor would be all, Bruce Almighty on us. Us! The people he saved! He's teammates... whatever."

"Like I said, there's a good reason for it. We'll find out later when we ask them."

"Where are they?"

"They're in the living room right now." Clint sighs and glares.

"I get that angry bird. And so what are they up to? You're the spy here, not me."

"So far, Thor's just ranting at how puny we all are." Clint grunts. "Not that I really care or anything, but it's pretty annoying. And given how Loki's just sitting there like he's all innocent, is getting on my nerves."

"Fury hasn't interrogated them yet?"

"No." Natasha muttered in annoyance. "He's on the phone."

"Who's watching them?"

"Steve and Bruce are."

"Why did we leave them there anyways? Green bean and Caps with Steroid's guy and Criminal numero uno."

"To watch the news, Stark, and see what the press has made up about you, again."

"The press makes me look like a god. I'll be on the front page tomorrow."

"Think he's drunk enough, Nat?"

"Not sure, Clint. Are you drunk enough yet, Stark? Or should I test that?"

"Not drunk enough." Tony yawns in boredom. "Nope. I want to get drunk, though. This shit is confusing."

"Tell me about it." Clint walks away. "Let's get back and see how they're doing."

* * *

**oOo**

Loki sat on one of the couches, uncomfortably terrified still of the green beast that was now a man. Loki had leaned back and brought his feet together on the couch, hugging his knees while he watched Thor walk around the room, talking about the mortals as if they weren't there.

Loki turned his attention to the other Avengers, who were talking about strange things that he didn't understand. He lets it slip his ears as his mind drifts off to the events earlier.

It was only moments ago that the eye patch man named Fury allowed them into the Tower with a small _truce, _as long as they cooperate.

They had gone inside and were allowed to sit down in peace.

Observe and listen.

Be _obedient_.

Of course, Loki listened, knowing that if he and Thor did something out of the ordinary, the man, so innocent looking would release the green beast upon them.

Loki did _not_ want that to happen again.

It was terrifying enough the first time.

He did not want a second.

Thor had done his best to stop Loki from trembling, after a while when they had gone inside and took a seat, Loki had managed to control himself and act all calm and composed again.

Not looking at anyone in the eye.

Thor on the other hand, had quickly began investigating the strange objects around the living room when they had entered and made themselves at home.

The eye pat- Fury, the man named Fury, who very much reminded them of Odin... had began to talk to a small device, unknown to both the Asgardians. They figured that it was important, at least. Fury ordered them to stay put and have the other Avengers watch over them while he did the call.

Fury left the living room.

The man with a goatee then stated that he needed a drink and wondered what was on the news.

He called for the red headed woman that acted like Sif, in Loki's opinion and the other one that kept eying him, who was the archer, to head towards the kitchen.

Leaving the blue and red colored man and the innocent yet terrifying green beast to watch over them.

Loki did not move an inch from where he sat, he just kept eying Thor while he hugged his knees together.

_"I hope Father and Mother are alright without us." _Loki thinks.

He hears a smash.

_"This time is odd. Very odd." _Loki eyes Thor. _"To think my brother would gain mortal friends... It is unseemly."_

Thor, who was yet again, making a fool of himself, whirled his hammer to the side in excitement, breaking one of the pictures hanging on the wall, when he did turn, he broke a vase and another one.

_"If only I had not found that scroll, this would not have happened." _Loki scowled.

This continued on for a while, Thor's hands were too big or he was too strong and too quick.

It's like _King Midas._

Except, everything Thor touches turns to _dust_ or just gets plain _broken_.

"Thor, I think you need to sit down." Steve ushered him to sit.

"You do not tell me what to do." Thor picks up the remote. "I am a Prince of Asgard."

"I know Thor but, just listen... we're going to sort all of this out. You just need to sit down."

Thor wasn't listening to Steve, he was just messing with the remote control, tilting it upward and sideways. Loki would have laughed at this if he wasn't so confused and afraid of the consequences.

Their adventures have never gone this far from home.

_"Royalties aren't fit for an adventure." _Loki pouts, looking at Thor. _"Why must it always be us?"_

Usually it was in Asgard or near the palace, often times they had the Warriors four by their side. This time, it was just the two of them. Far into the future and away from their home, with no one to know.

"What is this?" Thor asks, randomly pressing buttons.

"It's called a remote." Bruce speaks up.

"What does this device do?" Thor gives it a squeeze and it breaks.

"It was to open the TV but I guess it won't work anymore."

Loki's eyes began to drop, he didn't realize that the magic he did early to open the portal and battle out with the mortals, had drained himself dry.

He wasn't even sure how he would confess to Thor about his... new founded knowledge about the Time travel but he'll let that pass later on, when they were alone to rest.

Right now, his focus was keeping the Avengers in good spirits.

He didn't want them on the bad side and besides, Loki wanted a few questions answered as well and hopefully these people will give them willingly and unconsciously.

"Brother, if you would please sit." Loki motioned tiredly.

"Are you well, Loki?" Thor walked forward, hanging Mjolnir on his belt.

"I am fine, brother." Loki buried his head on his knees.

"You are not. Lying to me won't help."

Thor knelt in front of Loki placing a hand to his brothers forehead. Loki didn't seem to mind, which only caused Steve and Bruce much stress. It was a strange thing to see that Loki would allow himself a little weakness in front of Thor. Three months ago, that wasn't the case.

What the hell was wrong in this picture?

"I find it tiresome to watch you destroy things." Loki half-admits. "If you would just please sit."

"You are tired from battle." Thor put a hand to ruffle Loki's hair.

"Just sit down, you big log, before I do throw you off into Alfheim." Loki smiles as he fixes back his hair. "And I swear, I will be fine.

"Not a satisfying threat." Thor laughs. "Rest then, it worries me so."

"Then worry not." Loki half-smiles. "I am capable of surviving. Now sit."

Steve and Bruce's eyes widened when Thor followed Loki's pleads and sat down on the couch beside his brother. He stretched his arm out, placing it behind Loki protectively.

What shocked them the most wasn't how Thor was with Loki, this seemed normal despite the arrogance in his way. No, what bothers them is the way Loki talks and hovers around Thor.

It was so _natural_ and _comforting_ to hear and see them both so...

Loving.

Just like brothers.

It's strange and unnatural yet natural at the same time.

It was hard to explain.

Steve and Bruce exchanged looks, not sure how to address the situation and how to tell the others but they were glad that as soon as that was over, Fury came back.

Tony, Clint and Natasha re-entered right after and they were all hovering around Thor and Loki at a fair distance.

"Damn, look at what you've done point break." Tony groaned, motioning at all the broken vases and glass all over the floor. "That costs me money. And those were expensive vases. Rare ones!"

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it Stark." Steve says.

"Doesn't mean, my ass!" Tony barks. "Look at this mess! And the money it _costs _me!"

"It won't even put a dent on your bank account to buy another one." Clint says. "It won't hurt you either."

"Not helping dodo-bird. I would have you clean this up if I could."

"If you it would ease your mind, I could fix the damage for you." Loki said and all eyes turned on him.

"Really?" Tony's mouth hung.

"Now why would you do that?" Fury shot him a questioning look.

"Why not?" Loki answered back, quickly regretting it.

"Loki." Thor says threateningly. "You are tired. You need not do these mortals a favor."

"I am only undoing what you have done." Loki quickly counters. "You've done enough damage in this time already. The least we can do is return even but a small favor for their help."

"Okay, so you help fix this mess or what?" Tony says impatiently.

"I will help. If you wish." Loki nods and Thor rolls his eyes.

He _doesn't _like these mortals.

For them to _claim _friendship with him is absurd but he couldn't deny Loki, not when his brother has made up his mind.

"You don't expect me to believe that it's just out of kindness and gratitude, is it?" Fury glares at Loki. "Because I'm not that easy to fool, trust me, I've seen cases like these before and like Hell I don't trust you. And you're still not welcome here."

"I'm not-"

"Helping. Damn right you're not."

Loki turned to Fury, scowling.

This man did not like him.

It's pretty obvious not to tell.

Fury was spying and observing him suspiciously. Loki didn't really want to argue with these people, they were just the same as the people in Asgard. They openly despise him too, even though he didn't know why. Probably because he was weak, so... unlike Thor and the other Aesir.

Because he was _different_.

He had black hair and green eyes in the family, while the rest had blonde hair and blue eyes. It pains him to think about it, and knowing that Thor had made friends with the same type of people, hurts him even more.

Anyways, Loki was offering his services, why wouldn't they just gladly accept it and be done with it.

No, they would resort to argue and chaos, not that he doesn't like it... but still it was... strange, for mortals to go into such a feud. Loki was grateful to Tony for butting in, it made things far more interesting and less tension rising through the air.

"Give the guy a chance to explain." Tony snorts. "I like to see where this goes."

"What's it gonna be then?" Fury wonders.

"My Brother usually breaks things back in Asgard." Loki explained. "I cannot see why I cannot help with the current situation."

"It is on a rare occasion." Thor pipes in but is ignored as Loki continued to explain.

"I usually fix what my brother breaks. It is not uncommon, and is usually expected. It will require little magic, if that is what you wish to know, so it won't be inconvenient for any of you."

"That's convenient." Bruce nods. "At least."

"Not to mention useful." Natasha said.

"Should you really be doing magic?" Steve asks in disbelief. "I mean, before-"

"You should be glad that the sons of Odin offer help to you mortals." Thor proudly says.

Everyone rolled their eyes except Loki, who was keen on listening to his brother talk about noble stuff. Everyone was striking a nerve at how over confident this Thor is, it was _unbearable_, no wonder Loki was on the loose end of the string when it came to discussing Thor.

"It is not often we do services for weak mortals such as yourselves but I praise you for a battle well fought earlier. For that, I, Thor Odinson, see you worthy rivals."

"You're... uh... welcome?" Tony raised his eyebrows, hoping to get it done with.

"Do you wish for me to help?" Loki asks.

Tony contemplated it for a second, earning the confirmation of the others.

"Okay, sure, why not Tinker bell, magic away before your brother starts nagging. I want to see you light this baby up and be useful."

Loki wasn't sure if this man was talking about him with that comment or if it should've insulted him but his mind was already foggy from the stress.

Loki raised his arms and flicked his wrists, green magic shooting from his hands, circling the broken objects, fixing them and returning them back from their original spot.

"Damn! That's so cool." Tony was impressed.

"Magic and Science." Bruce mutters. "It's like molding molecules together. Rebuilding it back to the way it was. A restoration of cells..."

"Exactly Bruce!" Tony grins, clasping his hands. "I should hire you as a maid, Loki. You're pretty handy if you don't end up killing us when you're through."

Natasha elbowed Tony on the ribs, who groaned in protest.

Loki just tilted his head in confusion, surely these mortals didn't think that he would kill anyone?

Did they?

Loki _hated_ battles.

_Despised _them a whole lot.

"My brother is no maid." Thor growls disrupting their thoughts. "Speak like that again Metal man, and I will behead you with my hammer."

"Is that even possible for a hammer like yours to behead things?" Tony mocks. "I wonder."

"You have insulted me most-"

"Please." Loki puts a hand on Thor's chest, to stop him.

"Don't make us regret this." Clint says, ready to pull out his arrows.

"My brother means no disrespect to you mortals, nor do I." Loki lets go of Thor and returns to tightening his grip on his knees.

"I suggest you stop insulting him if you still wish to live."

"I want an explanation." Fury crosses his arms. "This is strange for all of us already and the way you two are acting out so differently is confusing. I hope you don't mind but I want answers. ASAP!"

"Not at all." Loki speaks.

"So?" Steve raises an eyebrow.

"I suppose we do owe everyone an explanation to how we ended up in Midgard."

"You better start talking and leave the _understanding_ to us."

"I leave Loki to deal with you." Thor leans heavily on the couch, staring at Fury. "You mortals are not worth my time and my words."

"Okay, start talking Loki." Natasha said crossing her arms. "I noticed something different about you two. Don't make me regret rethinking my decision."

"You noticed well." Loki hugs his knees tighter and looks at the floor with guilt written all over his face. "It began from a ancient scroll I found in the library..."

* * *

**oOo**

"He could be faking."

"Loki could be lying."

"He's not that good of an actor. Did you freaking see the way he looks?"

"He looks concerned. Afraid."

"Why do you insist on defending him?"

"I'm not! I'm stating facts here bird brain! Get the picture! He's innocently pure! Shit! There I said it! It came out bitter on my tongue but what the hell! Screw it!"

"You can hear it in his voice."

"I'm not buying it."

"I still don't believe it either."

"There's not much to work out but have their word for it. Besides, I think we can all agree with the way they act is different from the way they were before. Loki's not attacking us."

"He's even polite to us about it, too! Bruce!"

"Right."

"You don't expect me to believe all the bull-crap he's he's been talking about." Fury glares at the rest of the Avengers.

After Loki's very long explanation, it was already lunch time and Tony had asked Jarvis to send Thor and Loki into a vacant room on the same floor. The two brothers were startled by the disembodied voice but the only one who harshly reacted to it was Thor.

Loki managed to calm Thor down and have the voice lead them to the room.

What Thor and Loki didn't know is that Jarvis is monitoring their every movements and could see them from the camera hidden inside the room. The Avengers had pulled up a video feed of the two, who were already inside, out of privacy, Tony had asked Jarvis to cut off the audio.

They saw Loki sitting on the bed and hugging his knees again, they weren't sure if it was a habit but he kept doing that while eying Thor, who was yet again, messing with human stuffs inside the room.

"Time Travel my ass." Fury grunts.

"It's not really impossible." Bruce says. "If there's an Einstein Rosen Bridge or a wormhole then there's most likely something that would rip apart the space time continuum."

"It's like a shortcut to worlds." Tony pipes in.

Fury, Clint, Natasha and especially Steve gave them both a look of _what are you talking about _and _please explain _in English.

Tony palms his face, these people should really read into these things.

Tony was sure that Clint, Natasha and Fury somewhat get it, but they needed more proof and enough evidence to speculate the idea and to come to an agreement later on what to do with two Norse gods that were from the _past. _

"Think of it this way." Tony says. "The past, present and future is an illusion. That the past co-exists with the future. Flowing not only in one direction but in multiple directions, thus _why _it co-exists."

"That still doesn't explain how they got here." Fury grunts.

"Maybe we don't really need to understand." Steve mutters. "I mean, it's magic and Asgard. It's a world unknown to any of us. Strange things happen, it's hard to understand it all. Time travel, you know?"

"We get that." Bruce says. "But Loki said something when they left. I barely heard it."

"I saw him say something too." Tony mutters. "Didn't get it though. Maybe eye spy here saw it."

"I did." Clint says. "He said, 'I'm sorry, but we can't go back just yet, not without the scroll.'"

"What did he mean by that?" Steve wondered. "Does that mean we can't bring them back to their own time?"

"Time Travel is ripping the fabric of time," Bruce explains. "Like a canvas being painted on, there's lots of possibilities in there to be put. The universe is limitless, an eternity of changes and connections. If the present ensures the future which is a consequence of the past, then the present is just a paradox of points and moments of reality."

"I'm sorry." Steve rubbed his forehead. "I didn't understand that Dr. Banner."

Tony rolls his eyes.

"What he means to say Captain know-nothing, is that, Loki and Thor can't leave until they figure out a way to _not _rip the space time continuum by being here. If they know stuff from the future, they literally change things for _all _of us when they return to the past."

"Unless." Natasha says.

"Unless what, Nat?" Clint said unblinkingly.

"Unless Loki does something. He has magic, remember. He could put it to good use. I think he's already contemplating on whether or not to use it, but I don't see why not. He's troubled from the looks of it. He kept eying Thor."

"What's Thor got to do with it?" Tony pipes in. "He wasn't even listening."

"That's just it. Loki knows Thor won't like it. It's magic after all."

"What would magic do?" Fury asks. "Are you implying what I think you are implying, Agent Romanov?"

"It's a possibility, Director. If Loki could _erase_ both of their memory when they get back, everything would return to normal, if Loki would actually consider it."

"Let's ask him later then." Tony languidly drinks.

"That's not the entire problem either." Clint mutters. "Loki also mentioned about the scroll not having a way to get back. Judging from his story, he was only trying to come up with an adventure for Thor and him and without the proper way to get back..."

"That could end up in a disaster." Tony rolls his eyes. "Continue Clint the Hawk."

"I think he did the magic to get here but he can't do the magic to get out of here, since the scroll is incomplete."

"Can you help them get out of this place then?" Fury asks. "The two of you, Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark."

"Another mission." Tony coyly lifts his glass. "Whoop-de-doo."

"That's crossing magic and science." Bruce warily said. "Sure, maybe."

"I have a question." Steve said. "If we're believing what Loki said. How come earlier, the Hulk didn't... smash him?"

"Yeah!" Tony yelled. "I was wondering about that too!"

Everyone eyed Bruce, waiting for him to answer and when he did, it wasn't really the answer they were expecting. Especially since it was the Hulk and that reacted to it, not Bruce Banner. Bruce rubbed his temples, thinking of how to explain it properly.

"I said before that..." Bruce thought. "That Loki was a bag of cats and that you can smell crazy off him. I suppose that the Hulk noticed no threat or malice against him but that wasn't really it..."

"There was something else." Natasha said.

"His eyes."

"What about his eyes, Dr. Banner?"

"What color were Loki's eyes when you were looking at him earlier?" Bruce asked.

Just as expected, everyone answered the same thing.

_It was_ _**green**_.

_Pure green_.

There was a silence in the room, they got the point, Tony stood up from where he sat and ruffled his hair. Clint was trying hard to understand it, not really accepting it. Natasha and Fury stayed neutral. Steve was frowning.

"You're not saying he was under the tesseract's control." Clint said.

"I'm not saying it." Bruce muttered. "When I, rather the Hulk, looked into his eyes. We saw... fear. He's not the Loki that we fought."

"I'm still not believing it." Fury wrathfully said. "If he steps in line, I'm still hauling his ass back off to a cell."

"Wait." Tony paused. "Jarvis, give me security feeds from three months ago from Loki's cell and compare it from today. Zoom into his eyes and tell me the color. Cross match it."

_"The color of his eye is exactly the same color as the tesseract's from three months ago, Sir, but today his eye color is in a light shade of green. Shall I confirm it with the other video feeds as well." _

"Do it."

"This doesn't even prove anything." Clint grits his teeth, still not wanting to believe it.

"Like shit it doesn't, Barton." Tony glares. "You're all bent up in shape. Did you actually take time to compare the Loki and Thor from now and before?"

Clint stays silent, brooding.

"The Loki back then, the one in one of my room is actually a good pure kind of Loki. Not the malicious, evil, devious criminal from three months ago. He threw me out of a freaking window! I have my grudges too! But will you look at the bright side, we get a chance to get to know these two!"

"You are out of your mind, Stark." Fury glares.

"That's not a bad idea." Steve speaks up. "If we know what we're up against, we could help out with whatever trial is happening on Asgard."

"Should we alert Thor?" Bruce wonders.

"No." Fury stolidly says. "Leave him to his kingdom. We got our _own _shit to deal with."

_"Sir. I hate to interrupt." _Jarvis speaks up. _"But a video of Mr. Thor and Mr. Loki fighting on the balcony shows indication of a mixture in color of his eyes."  
_

"I didn't know we had a video of them fighting." Tony mutters. "What did you get Jarvis?

_"It shows me that his eye color is mixing from green to blue. Not to mention an escaped tear from the eyes of Mr. Loki when Mr. Thor spoke to him." _

"Is that proof enough?" Tony grimaces. "Jarvis. Show the video. I think we want to see that."

* * *

_"LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AROUND YOU! YOU THINK THIS MADNESS WILL END WITH YOUR RULE?"_

_"I-it's too late. It's too late to stop it."  
_

_"No, we can... together."  
_

_"Sentiment!"  
_

* * *

"I think that pretty much justifies what we want to know." Natasha looks at Fury.

"I'm still not believing this shit but given as there's no other way. I leave these two to your care. I have more important things to do. I don't want them in the news or anything. I suggest you figure out a way to get them back to their original timeline."

Fury starts to walk away to the elevator, followed by Clint, who left without a word.

"You get a chance at whatever it is you want at, Stark." Natasha says as she starts to leave. "We'll be back by tomorrow. Keep them out of sight."

"Screw you and your Agent business." Tony mutters and sees Thor and Loki talking. "Jarvis, shut down that screen. Warn me if anything bad happens."

_"Of course, Sir."_

"What do you suggest we do now?" Steve asks. "Thor and Loki don't know anything about us. We haven't even fully introduced ourselves to them."

"They'll be fine." Bruce says. "Loki understands the situation they're in and he knows it's hard for us to get used to it. They're not... who they are to us. You know?"

"I'm having a hard time to believe it." Tony downs his last drink, almost drunk.

"Why?" Steve stands up.

"Loki."

"What about him?" Bruce wonders.

"It's hard to imagine that the Loki in the other room, is the Loki that tried to take over New York and threw me out a window."

"It's hard to believe that the Thor we know is the arrogant Thor that's staying in your tower."

Tony laughs at Bruce's comment. So he can do humor too. Steve shakes his head, he understood. Tony thinks for a moment on what to say next.

He wasn't sure.

"What do you think happened to them?" Tony asks quietly.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks.

"Thor and Loki. They're so... close. All brotherly loving and all. You can see it. It's reeking of it, actually. It's so hard to grasp the fact they lost all of that.. spunk when they start killing and stopping each other. Acting all high and mighty and just plain war zone. What happened?"

"We're not sure." Steve replies back. "Thor never really explained a lot when he came to Earth."

"It's like they switched personalities." Bruce says. "But much worse. Thor for the better but Loki for the worst."

"Loki's so.. innocent, don't you think?" Tony concludes, saying it again. "I mean, not that I'm _observing_ or anything. It's just the way he talks and hovers around Thor a lot. And Time TRAVEL! Still can't believe it!"

"We get it Tony." Bruce smiles. "We understand what you're getting at."

"They were brothers once." Steve whispers.

"The tesseract has something to do with the way Loki reacted before." Tony has an idea. "His eyes. We have that much proof that he was under the influence of the tesseract. And the other one is why he gave up so easily when the Hulk smashed him to the ground."

"You're saying the Hulk snapped him out of that trance?" Steve concluded.

"That's plausible." Bruce agrees.

"Shit." Tony slams his drink down and holds his head. "If that's the case, then they're punishing an innocent guy"

* * *

**oOo**

Loki sat on the bed, his eyelids were dropping slowly and he was loosing his senses. He could see Thor rummage through the closet and into the bathroom but he wasn't really caring anymore. He felt his body was heavy and the only thing he wanted was rest.

Opening the portal drained him a lot.

Loki then looks up to Thor one last time. His brother wasn't listening to what he explained earlier, and it was easy to tell the Avengers of the scroll and that there was no way back. He hoped that they would help.

"Loki." Thor's voice faltered slightly.

"Brother?" Loki tries to stay awake.

"Are you well?" Thor frowns as he walks towards Loki.

"No."

"Tell me what's wrong." Thor demanded.

"I... I'm not sure..." Loki's voice quivers. "I do not like this place. T-this.. this time."

Thor sits beside Loki and drops the hammer on the floor. He puts an arm around Loki's shoulder and Loki leans to the touch, knowing that nobody was looking at them right now. It was only them after all. He shuts his eye tight as he listens to the silence.

"Why?"

"They hate me." Loki says. "They see me differently and they see you differently as well. They marvel at what you do, as if you were not suppose to do it. And when they hear me speak, it is as if I will spin lies so easily."

"If they are friends of mine, then they must know of your tricks."

"I do not always spin lies, brother. Only for when I am bored and in need of entertainment."

"Aye. I know."

"I wish to go back home." Loki weakly says.

"We go back home when you rest and your magic restored."

"Perhaps..."

"This place, of mortals." Thor says. "It is not what it seems to be."

"This is the future." Loki says without opening his eyes. "What do you expect?"

"There is something else that troubles you. I do not know what but know that we are warriors Loki, we do not show any fear nor do we show vulnerability. Do not forget what Father taught us. As future kings..."

"We don't know that yet." Loki whispers. "Why would you befriend mortals, Thor?"

This time, Thor was _speechless_.

So Loki continued.

"What right mind do you have to _venture_ to Midgard and be friends with them if you would soon be king? The mortals don't treat you as a king, nor do they care if you are, so why-"

"Enough." Thor sternly said. "That is enough, brother."

"O-of course, brother."

Loki moves away from Thor and lies down on the soft pillow. His back facing his brother, Loki clenched his eyes tightly as he clutched the sheets as if he were in pain. It hurts, that Thor won't listen to him.

It always _hurts_.

"There is something I have not told you." Loki whispers. "But perhaps it could wait for later."

"Aye."

Loki knows when he has pushed the line when speaking with Thor. Loki knows his brother's wrath when he speaks of belittling his title and Loki always endures it for as long as he can. He will never lie about loving Thor, he will forever and openly say it if he has to. Because he knew that someday, Thor would understand the pain he was going through.

He would soon understand that Loki's life is a miserable one.

_"I'm sorry, brother." _Loki mutters, as sleep overtakes him.

Thor cares not for his _words_.

Thor cares not for his _actions_.

Thor cares little about _him_.

Thor cares more of his _title_.

Thor.

It's always about Thor... when will it be Loki's turn to get what he wants. To receive the love that he so much deserves and the praise he wishes to get for his talents...

Is that too much to ask for?

_To be loved. _

_To be praised.  
_

_To be treated as an equal.  
_

* * *

**_-I only ever wanted to be your equal-_**

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**

**This chapter did not go as planned.  
**

**This literally just popped into my head and I go by what my hand types. Snap! I'm confused right now, because I go back and forth and I literally just had to do my research on time travel! xDD **

**Anyways... I feel sorry for doing this to Loki. And BAH! Thor... he's so arrogant and over confident! :D  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think... your reviews are the key to the next chapter! XD hahaha~ I love to hear what you have to say.  
**

**I'll give you all free tickets to time travel! XD**


	4. Chapter 4 - One False Move

**Pardon my spelling and grammar mistakes, I still haven't proof read it yet. Please enjoy another chapter. Thank you for all the support. **

* * *

**oOo  
**

(On Asgard)

Heimdall stood at the edge of the Rainbow bridge, watching and observing the events currently happening on earth. His eyes could only see so much for even but a small thing, yet he was deceived and eyes were shielded before, proving that he could see _most _of the things happening around the world.

His gaze falls upon the _mortals. _

Not only because of curiosity but a promise that Heimdall had given to Thor, to gaze upon his fellow friends when there is chance, to see how well they fared or not.

Heimdall sees a battle happening on earth, but it was the most strangest occurrence to him.

He watches with care and listens intently, realizing the danger that was happening, he immediately alerted Odin to come to the bridge. Though he still keeps watch, he realizes then that the threat was no more, the Avengers had successfully dealt with it.

However, it is still dangerous.

Odin came to the bridge, riding Sleipnir, the eight-legged horse. Odin, with all his armor and Kingliness, dropped down from the horse and strode forward to where Heimdall stood.

Sleipnir turns away, tapping its feet, waiting for the All-father to return. Odin walked up to Heimdall, who still stared into the abyss. He looks at the water, falling into nothing and clearly remembering his _other _son, falling as well.

_I could have done it Father! I could have done it- for you! For all of us!_

_No Loki.  
_

The words had _stung _his sons heart.

It burned like fire through paper.

Loki would never forgive him for the lies and suffering he had caused him, and only now had Odin realized the mistakes in what he had done and how he had raised both children. The mistakes of how he pressured both of them for the throne, when in truth only one will succeed.

And Loki knew this.

_No Loki._

He regrets _speaking _those words but as King, he will never admit to it nor will he ever say that he actually regrets it.

The past is the past and it can never be undone.

It _could _but what good would that do but lead into more _chaos? _

Odin shakes his head, forgetting the events clouding his judgement. He was asked as _King _for there was trouble brewing outside of Asgard. He was called to observe, listen and judge. He clears his throat and stands tall for many to see.

"You asked for me, Heimdall." Odin stated, his voice weary yet still holds authority.

"My King." Heimdall turns, holding his sword. "There is trouble in Midgard."

"Thor's friends?" Odin answers. "The _mortals?_"

"Yes."

"Do they need assistance?"

"No. The matter has already been handled, though trouble is still not far away. I fear this is not of the ordinary, my King. The mortals face something far more complicated than they would think."

"Speak your mind then, good Heimdall for we may avert this trouble you speak of."

"I fear it will not be easy." Heimdall frowns.

"Then we will see."

"Do you remember, my King," He starts. "The time your two sons still bore great value for each other?"

"It is not long ago, why?"

Odin wonders, his mind recalling all the memories of how he raised Thor and Loki and the times the two were inseparable, bearing adventures and causing mischief around the palace walls.

He remembers_ one incident_ that would _never_ leave his mind.

"The incident that occurred those many years ago, has happened now." Heimdall answers. "The dark magic that has long been forbidden and hidden since then."

"You do not mean-" Odin's eye widened. "That cannot be true, we had averted that event by locking those secrets away."

"Perhaps _we _have done so at the time, though now, it is something different entirely, my King. Time is ever so lenient and yet _it_ itself is fragile and can be woven into many things."

"Are you sure of this, Heimdall, no trickery or magic clouding your gaze?"

"No." Heimdall said. "Nothing but truth is what I see."

Odin nods, understandingly.

He looks above the skies to see his two ravens, Huginn and Muninn, circling the bridge, watching and waiting to alert if something terrible happens.

He nods at the ravens and they see, they dove down, flying past Heimdall and Odin, wandering off to where Odin had sent them.

Heimdall knew what the All-father was planning, but he was _unsure_.

"Your decision, my King?" He asks.

"The mortals are dealing with this, yes?" Odin counters and Heimdall nods. "Then leave them to learn of what they must, I will think of something. For now, we cannot _interfere_, if we do, then I fear things might turn out for the worst."

"The mortals are accepting but the _others, _they stay in Midgard, confused and lost. Unaware of the events circling Asgard. Do we not take them here to stop them from knowing?"

"No. We have already pressing matters to deal with here in Asgard."

"What of the two? They will stay in Midgard."

"We cannot have them here. It is far too dangerous for _Loki _to stay, he is not the Loki of today and I fear that his heart would turn sour if he ever finds out."

Heimdall nods.

"You leave them at the hands of the _mortals, _though ignorant they may be of the events of Asgard."

"Yes, I will leave them ignorant of it." Odin states. "They had sought adventures many times before, this might be a chance to enlighten things not only for them but also-."

"For the _mortals."_

"For the mortals." Odin agrees. "It may not change the fate of my sons, for it will cause more chaos, but it will change the views of the _mortals_. I may not know them personally, but the stories Thor speaks of hold a great importance to the upcoming trial."

"Loki." Heimdall lifts his chin.

"Yes."

"The council has yet to make a decision. You will let whatever decision it may be, happen?"

"It is a crucial part in being King." Odin stares into the edge of the bridge. "I have _lost_ my son before, I fear I have _truly_ lost him now. He is not the son I had raised."

"Perhaps, my King, you are looking at it far too simple."

Odin turns to Heimdall, his one eye looking at the gate keeper questioningly. Odin trusts Heimdall with his life because he serves him honestly and loyally.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I sense something amiss all these tragic events." Heimdall begins to see sense. "For a year, we had thought the young Prince dead, and my eyes could not see him, for long we have searched and only now have we seen, truly something had shielded this."

"You see a sign." Odin states and Heimdall couldn't help but agree. "I see, we will look into it."

"What do you see in Midgard?" Odin asks.

Heimdall turns his attention to midgard, glimpsing at the mortals.

He runs his eyes to the Helicarrier, flying above New York, entering his gaze through the halls, he sees Natasha, Clint and Fury arguing with each other, in one of the SHIELD labs and he averts his gaze from them, circling within the darkness, Heimdall sees Tony Stark, the billionaire lounging around the kitchen, watching Steve and Banner cook.

He quickly turns to the corridors, searching every room until he reaches the one he seeks.

He sees Thor, sitting on the bed, eying Mjolnir and eventually glancing towards Loki, who had fallen asleep on the bed, exhausted from the magic it took him to get there.

Heimdall then turns to the All-father.

"They rest."

"And Thor?" He couldn't help but ask.

"He is with the Warriors Three." Heimdall says. "Though he is silent, still grieving his brother's imprisonment and the separation from his mortal loved one. He has mixed thoughts of your ruling and your decisions, and he is angry for you have forbidden him access to Loki's prison cell."

"I am only doing it for his and Loki's safety."

"He questions it though."

"Then I would have words with him soon, once this matter is disclosed."

"Yes, my King." Heimdall says.

The thoughts lingering in Odin's head were confusing. He is torn from feeling remorse for the things he had done and the decisions he had made and the feeling of happiness for his sons were back home alive.

Though there were more mourning and grief that settled in his _old heart _than true victory.

His thoughts settled to a halt, reminding him of the important things in life. He then turns to the gate keeper, hoping to seek answers that might as well be given, though simple is the only thing he wanted to hear.

"And what of _him?_" Odin regrets asking.

Odin clearly meant Loki, the forgotten prince, the war-criminal, the traitor, deceiver, the liar, and murderer not the other Loki, who was still somewhat pure in the eyes of Aesir.

At least... _somewhat._

Heimdall understood this and hesitated answering.

For a moment, he recalled Thor and Loki entering the palace through the use of the tesseract, with Loki holding the other end of it, gagged and cuffed, tired and weary. He didn't struggle or put up a fight, he had willingly gone without a word or look.

_Odd _as it may be, only few had noticed it.

"What is he doing?" Odin asks, as he called for Sleipnir, mounting the horse and turning to head towards the palace gates.

"He waits."

* * *

**oOo  
**

Huginn and Muninn flew to the deepest parts of Asgard, making their way through the halls and into the darkest dungeons where one of the most well kept prisoners are chained and monitored.

They flew into the prisoners cell, landing one one of the bar windows, the view of Asgard's palace in sight.

The two ravens flap their wings and crowed, their eyes trailing off to the prisoner in the corner, who was huddled with his knees neatly tucked to his chest and his body hung limp on the cold dead floor, his body struggling to keep alive.

It had been a year since his fall, a few months of _desperation_, _agony_, _resentment_.

A year of _understanding_ and _truth_, then came his moment of approval.

A few days in Midgard of _contentment_ and _survival_ and three months since his _defeat_ at the hands of the _mortals_.

He _counted_ the days he lay there in his cell.

Bound, gagged and tortured in his wait.

He couldn't recall a day where he would simply lay there in peace, without the world crashing down on him. Reality pushing him back to think and regret the decision he's made in the whole year he'd been gone.

He knew his life was a cruel, destined one, but he knew that everyone makes their own destiny. Fate was only there to guide them on which path to choose.

The twisted reality of it all is, whichever path Loki takes, the cruel world would crash down on him.

No matter how _innocent _he was.

No matter how _truthful _he became.

Life was twisting his every turn, like a force to be reckoned with. Cast away and unwanted, left abandoned to die in his own birth realm by his own father. Belittled, ridiculed, mocked, left alone, and disregarded by the family he grew up with.

Disowned by the father, he grew up to love and sooner learned to hate.

How even more _twisted _could the world get?

He lay there on the cold dungeon floor, his hands bound tightly by magical ropes. His wrist was with cuts, burning with pain and covered with dried blood. The more he struggled, or the more he used his magic, the bounds would create antagonizing pain that would ripple through his body. Not letting him rest until he was completely drained and exhausted.

His left ankle was locked with a chain attached to the wall. Every pull he made to reach his magic, would result great pain from the chains.

It would emit small lightning sparks that would remind him of his place in Asgard.

A _prisoner._

The muzzle he got from Midgard was never taken away, left in it's place until now. His throat dry, his words unspoken and his stomach growling. Every scream he would make would only be muffled by the muzzle.

No matter how much he tries to scream, he couldn't.

Eventually he stopped trying, dealing with the pain instead.

Yet he was _exhausted_.

Dark bags under his eyes, his hair running down his face, his eyes unfocused and his body trembling. His cuts and bruises from the fight three months ago haven't healed yet, because his magic was bound and every pull at it only worsened the situation he was in.

However...

The searing pain he felt was _durable_.

This punishment doesn't even compare to what the Chitauri had done to him over a year ago. This punishment was far more comforting than the ones he experienced from those horrid creatures and the mad Titan, who's name will never rise up...

But what good does that do when only _he _knows the truth?

His _story _will never see the light of day.

Not when he was bound, left to rot in a cell, with no one to question him or see the truth. No, they've heard and seen enough to make a decision.

This was the decision the All-father had made.

At least, the first decision he's made since Loki got back. Leave him to experience _pain_ exactly like the one he caused on Earth and Jotunheim.

This was his punishment for committing _Regicide_, _genocide_, and _suicide_.

Cast in a cell, alone, deprived of food and water until the event of his trial was decided. The guards, allowed to do what they pleased and how they pleased it.

There was no begging for mercy.

_Mercy _was finished, he had mercy before, at the hands of his brother, Thor and knowing Odin, the punishments he made were severe enough to make an evil person, revert back to his goodness.

But it won't work on him.

No.

He was no _evil _person, and surely, this wouldn't work.

It was far too much of a miracle to change a person in such little time, like it was forced, knowing what will happen that if you do something wrong that they will kill you without hesitation.

That was what Aesir's do, they either kill you or let you live but while you live, death would have been a far better path to choose.

_Cough._

Loki lay on his left side, staring at the bars. His eyes dropping heavily and his hands and back were aching. His breathing erratic and his body limp.

On his mind was _Thor. _

Loki had thought that his brother would have at least visited him by now.

Three months of _waiting_.

He didn't come.

Not once.

Loki bitterly laughed through the muzzle, his chest heaving in exhaustion. The All-father must have forbidden Thor from seeing him, so that Thor won't see whatever punishment Odin has done.

Frigga, she must've been forbidden as well, her heart supposedly weeping in desperation and sadness. To have a mother, separated from her child, the one she raised and thought to be hers. Her heart aches, Loki could feel it. She cries, she weeps, she lets her sorrows bury deeper.

The only visitor Loki gets are those idiotic prison guards and the _stupid _birds that Odin has. Huginn and Muninn just flapped their wings watching his every move, mocking him silently. In Loki's thoughts, Odin was doing this for fun, to see him suffer and see Asgardian Justice be dealt with.

Royalty was no exception in the matter and how _idiotic _and _cowardly _Odin is, sending his ravens to watch instead of him, doing so.

Loki shook his head, no use thinking about it anymore.

His _Fate_ was sealed.

How cruel a king, _Odin _can be.

He would choose the satisfaction of the realm over the boy he raised as his own.

_Typical_.

"Wake up, Prince Loki!" One of the guards shouted.

Loki lay there, glaring at him, that was the only thing he could do right now. A year, at the hands of the Chitauri taught him one thing, and it was to _survive_. Three months, he's lasted this long with Odin's punishment or decision.

Did Odin really know what was happening to him?

Or did the council kept this from under Odin's nose?

_Loki will__** never** know._

He wouldn't let these guards have the satisfaction of beating him though. He had broken one of the guards nose when he attacked him last month. He managed to grab a dagger and stab the other guard, last week. Yesterday, he had managed to kick one of them but he was too tired to keep fighting.

How he longed to hear the _voice_ of his brother, Thor...

How he longed for _sunlight_...

How he longed for the _freedom _he deserves.

Disrupting his thoughts, the guard walked towards him. Loki glared at the man, inwardly spatting out insults towards him and silently cursing the man to death.

Loki vowed that if he ever gets his hands on the ones that tortured him, he would have his revenge but first, they would have to _learn _the bitter truth of his story.

One that will greatly affect everyone.

_Footsteps._

_Tap.  
_

_Tap.  
_

_Heavy Footsteps. _

_(perhaps someone who holds anger?)  
_

_Tap.  
_

_Tap. Tap.  
_

_Pause.  
_

"Stand aside." he hears a _familiar voice. _

"Y-you are not suppose to be here..." The guards voice wavered.

"Stand aside or I will make you." The voice says firmly.

Loki laughs through the muzzle, so now was the time where he will see his first visitor. The one person that even _dares_ to visit him, throwing him to a cell and barely forgetting he even exists, all for the sake of what?

Peace?

Oh, the joy their conversations would be.

* * *

**oOo **

Tony sat on the couch trying to nurse a really bad hangover from all the drinks he'd had this morning. Usually, he didn't have these kinds of problems, the only thing amplifying the headache is the fact that two gods from the past came storming in.

It was rather unexpected but they just have to deal with it.

It was already lunch time and the only thing Tony's been doing is laying on the couch, trying not to lose the contents of his breakfast while the others did all the work.

Natasha, Clint and Fury had gone back to SHIELD to properly maintain crowd control and fix whatever it is that was dealt with, the others weren't sure exactly what the assassins were up to, but they knew well enough that it's serious business and something they don't need to partake in.

Steve and Bruce had gone to the kitchen to cook something for the rest of them while the others were away. Having all this stress bottled up wasn't working and they did notice that Bruce almost lost himself a while ago.

They don't want a repeat performance like earlier on the Starkpad.

Instead of destroying Tony's toys and furniture, cooking was the best option right now and besides, none of them managed to have a decent breakfast since Fury and the assassins came strolling in.

So _cooking_.

Steve, for the fact that he can actually cook and for Bruce because he needed to calm down, take baby steps and just relax and for Tony, because he was having a really bad hangover, which is unusual even for him.

"Alright, how long will this take?" Tony whined from the living room.

"If you keep whining, Mr. Stark, I don't think any of this would get done." Steve retorted as he flipped the omelet.

"_Puh_-lease!" Tony laughed. "I am Tony Stark and I can so cook an omelet! And since when the hell do you cook? I haven't heard Howard saying anything about Captain America, cooking like five star restaurants."

"I wouldn't say five stars."

"Fine, I'll give you a ranking when I get to eat."

Bruce sat on the dining room area and Tony, who was bored of laying on the couch, strode to the kitchen with them, sitting in front of Bruce.

Both of them waiting for Steve to finish up his cooking.

"So what about those two?" Bruce wonders. "Are we suppose to call them for lunch?"

"Why not?" Tony nursed his head. "Seriously, Daddy Fury didn't even bother giving restrictions and rules."

"Probably because we can make them ourselves." Steve said. "You have, what did you call him? The talking voice in your house? He could monitor them, right?"

"His name is Jarvis." Tony frowns. "And this is a tower, old man, the one you oh-so-named that big ugly building in New York and yes Jarvis has the ability to do that, right Jarv?"

_"Of course I am, Sir. You programmed me this way." _The A.I. retorted. _"Though I believe this is a tower and it is very well modeled. One of the finest architectural designs one can come across to."_

"I did say I was sorry for that."

Steve felt a smile working it's way on his lips, clearly this was a game to Tony and Tony loved challenges.

"Like hell do I believe you, Captain Popsicle or Jarvis will incinerate you."

"I don't think a simple machine can do that."

_"Sir, I would rather you not insult me." _Jarvis spoke, only proving Tony's point.

"Modern technology, hello?" Tony teased.

Bruce sighed, these two can go on and on bickering with each other. Sure they worked well as a team when it comes to fighting but when they step inside a room together, this was hell. Like a _time bomb, _as he said before, waiting to explode right in your face when you least expect it.

"So, do you guys have any idea how to approach this situation?" Bruce raised his voice a little. "Anyone?"

"We might as well try to get on their good side." Tony said. "Especially point break, which I can't _not _say, annoys me! He was like, I am a Prince, I mean, who does that anymore?"

"Apparently, Asgardian Princes do."

"But Bruce, he was like, those weapons are puny and you're not friends of mine!"

"He clearly doesn't know Tony." Bruce said. "He hasn't met us yet."

"But who knew he was this arrogant, I would have attacked him harder three months ago when he took my stuff. Seriously, I would have been a lot more pissed."

"I can't really argue with you, his attitude does give a resemblance to the attitude Loki has when we fought him."

"So you're saying Loki just ripped Thor's arrogance off and copied it?" Tony wondered. "And Thor ripped off Loki's goody-goody and became all nice guy? Okay I see something twisted in this world."

"Thor does seem a bit-" Steve was interrupted.

"Seem?! Are you kidding me? I have it to this high." Tony motions with his hand. "With his attitude, it's like arrogant and self-centered like Loki, you know the one who threw off the building before? That kind of arrogant full-tilt diva shit! I freaking hate it!"

"We get it Tony." Bruce chuckled. "So is that all the plan?"

"The plan is to learn more about them." Steve suggested as he placed the food on the table.

"That could work." Tony agreed.

"Maybe try and get to know them better, see how different things are and while we're at it, we figure out a way to send them back home. We're not sure if the present Thor knows what's happening here but we're given orders not to tell."

"I have a plan, I think Fury would want me to tell him first." Tony mumbled.

"You plan to work together and open the portal through time yourself, using Loki's magic." Bruce concluded.

"Very perceptive of you, Bruce, I like it."

"That's not a bad idea at all." Bruce says.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"If you think about it, it's rather possible. We have a good grasp of what the tesseract is capable of, opening a portal, all we have to do now is concentrate the spell Loki used to open the time they were in."

"Thus, sending them back."

Tony nodded as he took the Omelet from the table only to be swatted by Steve, who openly frowned and pulled the Omelet away from Tony. Tony scowled at him and crossed his arms, whining about how hungry he was and Steve telling them not to eat yet.

"We should go get Loki and Thor." Steve said. "They should be hungry."

"Ugh, did you see how big Thor is?" Tony batted an eyebrow at him. "I can imagine him eating a truck load of Omelets and still be hungry! This won't be enough for them to eat."

"Then I'll make more."

"You're being stubborn, Rogers."

"You're the stubborn one, Mr. Stark."

"You're _both _being stubborn." Bruce said, breaking up the argument. "Look, can we just get this over with so we can go back to our lives. I don't like wasting much time, I'd honestly rather be in Calcutta than here, no offense."

"None taken." Tony pouted and kicked the floor. "Jarvis, what are Thor and Loki doing?"

_"They are resting, Sir." _Jarvis said. _"It would be ill-advised to disturb them."_

"Ill-advised?" Tony frowned. "Open up a video of them on the screen."

Just in time, one of the cupboards flipped itself, revealing a rather large flat-screen TV and the video of Thor and Loki inside the room appeared on the screen. Bruce and Steve were slightly impressed by this.

"You have everything, don't you?" Bruce smiled.

"Of course I do."

They watched the screen.

They could see Thor sitting on the bed, leaning on the head board messing with another one of Tony's furniture. This time, Thor was out of his armor, like it vanished out of sight, no where to be seen in the room.

Loki's heavy straps and covers were off, leather was gone and he was only wearing his long sleeved green tunic and black leather pants. He was laying on the bed with the covers slightly covering him, he must have moved making it fall.

"Will you look at that?" Tony mumbled.

"If they're exhausted, why is Thor awake?" Steve wondered.

"Maybe he's watching out for Loki?" Bruce said. "Thor did admit to us one time that he failed to realize the importance of showing Loki affection. It was a touchy subject for him."

"So he's basically showing he cares by not showing he cares?" Tony thinks. "Well that pretty much sucks on the brother love level."

"Do we still ask them to eat?"

"Should we really?"

"Loki looks pale."

"Exhausted, remember?"

"Alright you two, that's enough." Bruce said. "We talk to them tomorrow, how's that?"

"Works well for me."

Tony snatched the Omelet and started devouring it, Steve palmed his face and decided to dig in as well, Bruce joined in after a few moments.

They forget whatever they saw on the screen as it disappeared back into the cup board and they eat in peace, leaving the two brothers alone.

* * *

**oOo **

Thor sat there, his body leaning heavily on the head board of the bed, fiddling with one of the objects he found very interesting. He had taken his armor off and also, Loki's as well. If they were going to rest in a world that they barely know about then they would at least do it in a comfortable way.

He thought that Loki needed the rest and that he would stay awake to guard the room, but seeing as it was safe and that no harm was coming, he had relaxed himself just like Loki had.

Thor's eyes were dropping yet he found that as a _weakness._

Little did Thor know is that, Loki was slightly awake as well, listening and waiting for him to fall asleep.

_"When will you tire, brother?" _Loki thinks.

Hours had already past and it was slowly growing dark, Thor and Loki silently thanked the humans for giving them their peace of mind by staying away from them as possible.

They knew that perhaps tomorrow, they would confront each other but now, everyone just needed to _adjust _to the events that are currently unraveling itself.

The light from the curtains was slowly falling, darkness looming the area and the lights in the room dimmed slightly. Thor's head was bowed down, his breathing even and his body limp.

Exhaustion and sleep had over taken him.

_"Hmmm..." _

When Loki found the chance, he propped himself up with his elbow and leaned closer to Thor, peeping through Thor's hair to see his eyes shut tight.

_"Fast asleep and completely drained." _Loki bites his lip, a smirk forming on his lips. _"You should not have stayed up late with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three when you had gone drinking ale and mead. A few days without sleep would truly wore you out, not to mention the drinks." _

Loki smiled, pulling the covers to Thor's waist and standing up, walking around the room.

_"Rest well brother." _Loki thinks, smiling to himself. _"Perhaps when you do wake, I will tell you that we cannot return yet."_

Loki wiggled his finger and his magic danced around it, moving itself towards Thor's head and circling it. He was able to get a few of his energy back by laying still on the bed, resting himself even if it was a short time.

The magic he did was to ensure that Thor was having a good dream, influencing his thoughts with illusions was something Loki was trying to practice and it _seems _to be working well enough. Loki silently approved his skills in magic, a few more years of learning would result into being a master.

He saw Thor smile, laughing a little.

_"Now I start to wonder what thoughts you are thinking, brother." _Loki rolls his eyes. _"Hmm... now what is that?"_

Loki looked through the glass window, lights were moving on the ground and it was so interesting, though you can't see the lights above, you can very well see it from below and it was amazing, in Loki's opinion.

_"That is lovely-"_

Loki hears Thor grunt, turning his head back to his brother to see that he had lay himself on the bed properly. Loki covered his mouth to stop a chuckle from escaping his lips, it was so funny to see Thor sleeping.

Loki turned to the door and hesitated before opening it, turning the knob slowly. He glances back at Thor who was still sleeping, snoring a little loudly on occasion and Loki shakes his head. He pulls the door open, the darkness of the hallway slightly sending chills to his bones.

_"Perhaps a little walk, won't hurt."_

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**

**Question: Who's going to visit Loki? And what is _other _Loki up to?  
**

**Vamp-Fledging:** That's a very interesting suggestion that you made, it's very good! My friends and I are actually debating about it at school, but I have to apologize because I might not be able to use it. It's awesome, don't get me wrong, I love it but my story is going to tread a different kind of thing. :) But please, feel free to keep suggesting, it's lovely to read such an interesting review.

**Please review and tell me what you think, thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5 - A friend?

**oOo **

Loki turned to the door and hesitated before opening it, turning the knob slowly. He glances back at Thor who was still sleeping, snoring a little loudly on occasion and Loki shakes his head. He pulls the door open, the darkness of the hallway slightly sending chills to his bones.

_"Perhaps a little walk, won't hurt."_

Loki walked down the eerie hallway into the living room, noticing that nobody was there. Of course, there wasn't, it was night time already.

Loki looked around, eying the strange objects surrounding the room, touching every little detail to familiarize himself with earth objects. Loki smiled as he wandered around the room with little care and little did he know that he was being watched.

He saw a small vase with roses in it and tried to smell it, a peculiar plastic smell attacked his nose, the rose was plastic and it was strange.

Usually in Asgard, it was always _real_ flowers.

Is it that different here in Midgard?

_"Now what is that?" _Loki tilts his head. _"A strange black box."_

Loki strides over to the strange box on the wall and picked up a remote, pressing it randomly, missing the on button, nothing was happening at all so he placed it back where it belonged.

He continued this childish behavior of curiosity, making his way to Tony's bar.

Loki looked at the bottles, into the cabinets and in the drawers, searching things he could touch and learn. He picked up a glass and a bottle, pouring himself tiny drops and tasting it. He stuck his tongue out, not liking the taste from the bottle.

_"Asgardian Ale, fairs much better."_

He placed the bottle back and the glass on the sink. He had grown slightly tired of rummaging through the Avengers belongings, so he walked to the elevator door.

He pressed it and the door opened, Loki _titled_ his head and shrugged, he didn't really want to go anywhere so he walked away, letting the door close.

There were so many things that he could do here on earth, he can cause mischief here, have fun.

After all, nobody knew him but still this was a different time so he knew better than to cause any mischief. So he thinks of something else do while he passes the time, so many strange things he could discovery while he was here.

So far, nobody was noticing him, he was silent and sneaky, and that was a good thing to have.

He picked up the small picture frame on the stand and it showed Tony and a woman with strawberry blonde hair standing next to him.

They were both smiling and Loki couldn't help but _smile_ at the picture.

_"Mother."_

Loki remembers Frigga and how he missed her, and he couldn't help but chuckle knowing that when they return home that she would be furious with them but would eventually drown them with glad and reassurance that everything would be alright...

That is, until the thought of _Odin _comes into mind.

_"Father." _Loki thought and frowned. _"He would be furious as well." _

He dropped the frame back on the stand and continued to eye things but one scenery keeps catching his eye. Every time he would approach an object, he couldn't help but stare out the glass window.

And it was Earth itself and the people surrounding it, that caught his eye.

"Midgard is truly strange." Loki mumbles as he strides to the balcony, sliding the glass door open. "But entertainingly extravagant in each and every way."

Loki walks gently towards the edge, clasping at the handles of the glass and leaning forward, his eyes glued below. The wind gently blowing his hair and whispering to his ears.

The _cold _felt nice.

He gasped in astonishment as he saw the tiny red and white lights turn and brighten.

There were so many of them below and across the streets. In Asgard you find lit up torches and but a few men walking around, usually it was the guards that passed the area.

_"Such an amazing view."_

Loki looks up to see the stars, but he couldn't find any, he knew it was there but knew that it cannot be seen due to the bright lights down below but it was still amazing.

Loki crosses his arms and leans on the glass handle, resting his chin inside his arms and staring into the lights. The breeze moving his hair gently like a mother's touch.

Loki closed his eyes.

"Midgard is far busy at night than in Asgard." He mutters to himself, trying to remember. "The people as well are quite... different. Far more captivating that the Aesir."

_"Far more accepting." _He thinks.

To invite people in their homes so suddenly even with such a strange story and life. A different world, they would be so accepting. Not as openly judging as the Aesir were. They fear yet they are brave enough to stand for their own rights.

These are the humans of Earth.

Loki stays on the balcony for a while longer, eventually getting bored of standing up, he sits where he thinks, would be fun.

Of course, his mingling and touching of Tony's belongings weren't left to the silence alone.

Jarvis informed Tony of what Loki was doing the moment Loki left his room and from there on, Jarvis reported what he knew Loki was doing.

Tony was in one of the labs a few floors down Loki and Thor's, he was all alone because Steve was an early sleeper and Bruce wanted to start fresh for tomorrow. The Assassins were in SHIELD and _Thor, _their Thor, was in Asgard.

They had gone _lights out._

Tony would have none of that.

He sat on the chair, feet on the table and he was swiping furiously at his Starkpad.

He made new designs and looks possible for the Iron Man suit and he was pressed on the idea of press conference that Pepper set up to have the _Avengers _group pardoned for the destruction of New York and have the matter assessed and lawfully abided with camera crews and the board of directors and such...

It was becoming a pain, being Tony Stark.

It was both a _privilege _and a_ curse._

_"Sir. I believe Mr. Loki is out of bed." _Jarvis spoke, startling Tony.

Tony dropped his feet off the table and placed the Starkpad down on the table, grabbing one of the scotch glasses and drinking it heavily.

He leaned back on the chair, staring into the glass window near the elevators.

"Did you say out of bed?" Tony scrunched his nose. "At this ungodly hour?"

_"Yes, Sir."_ Jarvis' tone almost sounded rushed. _"He is touching most of your belongings in the living room." _

"Any dangerous plotting? Or heavy lifting? What exactly do you mean by touching?"

_"Not by the way you think, Sir."_ Tony snorts at Jarvis. _"He simply seems intrigued with most of the objects in the living room. It has been keeping him occupied for the past few minutes since he left his room."_

"What is he doing now?" Tony stood up and walked out of his lab, holding a bottle of scotch.

_"He is headed towards the balcony Sir, shall I inform him to go back to his room?"_

"Nope!" Tony smirked proudly. "I wanna talk to him."

By this time, Tony reaches the floor where Thor and Loki were staying. He strides over to the balcony, only to have his eyes widened.

He jolts forward in distress.

"Are you out of your mind?" He shouts. "You're not suppose to sit there!"

Loki steadies himself on top of the glass railing as he turns his head to Tony.

He flushes in embarrassment at being caught off guard like that, he turns himself down and lowers his feet. Standing properly and away from the railings, he rubbed his arm in guilt.

"I am terribly sorry for worrying you." Loki looks away. "I did not mean-"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tony messed with his hair, he wasn't cut out for this. "Why were you sitting there? That's dangerous! God or not! And someone could have seen you!"

"I am sorry." He said again, ignoring the fact that he wasn't allowed to be seen, which was strange.

"That was not my intention, I assure you."

Tony was seriously having a hard time engaging in this conversation because he's looking at Loki and they're both alone on the balcony and damn, he didn't have his bracelets on for the Iron Man suit. If this messed up, they would be scraping his body off the sidewalk.

"Look, I know it's not your intention but, can you answer the freaking question or at least explain what you're doing here at night? Alone?"

Loki was taken back by this and so he gives the man a straight answer.

"My brother and I would often seat ourselves in high places and watch with amazement at the view of the city. In this case, your city. It is... quite marvelous to look at and I couldn't help myself. The feeling was familiar."

"So you sit yourself on the railing." Tony pointed. "A glass railing."

"Height does not bother me." Loki shrugs. "Nor does dangerous acts. I've done worse."

"Yeah, I could tell."

Tony walks forward and looks below, focusing his attention on the lights than Loki and Loki was glad for that. He managed to ease up. Loki followed Tony and does the same, focusing his attention to the lights.

"So..." Tony starts. "This is awkward. Why are you here?"

"The ancient scroll?" Loki raises an eyebrow and Tony chokes on the scotch.

"No, I meant why are you here outside and not with Thor?"

"Oh, that." Loki fiddles with his sleeves.

"You're not a very open person are you?"

"No." He says honestly. "People rarely ask what I am up to. They tend to leave me to my thoughts and go to my brother instead. I am not much for company either."

"Let's say I can relate." Tony downs the drink in one go. "So, are you powered up or whatever you gods do?"

"I've slept long enough, I am fine. Merely curious." Loki smiles and turns away. "It is not everyday in which I get sent to the future. Much less to a world I know little about."

"You got that right." Tony tilts his head.

"The others rest in their chambers, why are you so different?" Loki blinks, titling his head to the side. "I had thought you humans need rest."

"Not sleepy."

"Truly?" Loki wonders, hoping to have the mortal leave him. "Your friends are exhausted and you are not."

"Yeah princess, truly." Tony refrains from rolling his eyes. "And, I'm working. Besides, you shouldn't really be here. You're suppose to be with Thor."

"Can I not have a moment to myself?"

Tony had enough, he wanted to palm his face, throw the glass somewhere or even shout for the whole world to see, so he does this with the most civilized and unique way he sees fit, he uncharacteristically turns to Loki.

"Alright, screw this." Tony says. "Are you _always_ like this? Civilized? Poised? Mister, my voice is sex?"

Loki tilts his head.

"Oh _god_ you don't even understand."

"Pardon me if I know nothing about this topic. It is the first time I have met you and have truly spoken to you. So you may pardon me if I barely understand anything that you say."

"Look, we said _we_ know Thor, right?" Loki nods. "And that we're _his_ friends."

"I believe I heard that before. Carry on."

"Earth's mightiest heroes and all the jazz!" Tony continues. "And it's _bugging_ me because, we barely even know you too. You see my point? It's a two way stick here, we both know nothing about each other."

"That is a correct assumption." Loki agreed. "Pray tell, what do you suggest?"

"So, do you mind telling me about yourself and stuffs? Because I sure as hell need info, otherwise, Fury will kick my ass. And I am somewhat responsible for you, kinda."

"I suppose it does not hurt to say a few things-"

"Good! Because I have a few questions, you mind?"

Tony gestured for Loki to head back inside, not waiting for a reply from the god, Tony walks back into the living room.

Loki followed without any word.

They were going to talk.

At least Loki knew that Tony would do most of the talking.

* * *

**oOo **

(In Asgard)

The footsteps got closer and the door opened, revealing a very unwanted guest inside Loki's prison cell. A person Loki did not want to see.

"Are you enjoying your stay here?"

Loki narrowed his eyes and glared, still thinking of why this person was here in the first place. He wasn't allowed to see anybody, only the guards or Odin were allowed to enter his cell.

"I see you haven't changed a bit or you've changed for the worst."

_"It is nice to see you as well, Sif." _Loki glared, thinking.

"I see they have not taken the muzzle off." She crossed her arms. "Perhaps they are afraid that you might talk the guards into freeing you."

Loki stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

Sif wasn't someone he wanted to talk to, she was all hearts for Thor back then and had only strengthen her bond with him with the passing time.

_"Here to gloat I see." _Loki pushed himself off the ground, leaning heavily against the wall.

"Why did you do it, Loki?" Sif asked with softness in her voice. "Why harm the innocent?"

_"And you would care about the innocents?" _Loki shakes his head, refusing to answer. _"How noble of you Sif." _

"I suppose you would not answer, with that muzzle on."

She knelt forward in front of Loki, who turned away from her. She tried to touch the muzzle but was violently shoved by Loki's tied hands. Sif shook her head at the stubbornness Loki was giving her. She kept her touch simple, grabbing his wrist to see the cuts that the enchanted ropes were giving him.

"Is this what you turned into?" She suddenly says.

_"I would not answer you even if you take off this muzzle." _Loki thought as he turned away, hair dropping to his face.

"You would admit that this punishment is far better than the other punishments you've seen the All-father give. He is wise and knowing, you know he does not take such crimes so idly."

_"That's what brands him as a fool." _Loki bitterly spats his thoughts to her. _"He wouldn't even dare question why I did what I did. That is not how a king should rule."_

"You think him incapable of making the right decisions."

_"He's a liar. Always have always will-"_

"You do know that the All-father has his reasons." Sif notices the look Loki's giving her. "I know who you are Loki, I have known you for centuries."

_"You do not know me well enough."_ Loki sends her that look and was only shocked when Sif returned a caring sad look to him. He couldn't help but widened his eyes.

"Thor told me." She said.

_"Yet you don't fear me." _Loki quickly understood. _"Or wish to see me dead."_

"It was wrong for all of us to brand the..." Sif looks towards the guards in the hallway and whispers. "The Jotuns that way, if only we had known that they can be... be like you or something better I suppose."

_"You think that, I do not." _He rolls his eyes.

"I know it's not something to be taught or learned, that it is by blood that we are who we are, but we both know that not all Jotuns are monsters that we claim them to be."

_"I am a monster. Do you not see that?"_

Sif lifts Loki's chin to look at her, and Loki doesn't even bother to shove her away, he just narrows his eyes and stares into them.

"Look at me Loki!" She says sternly. "This is not who you are."

_"How would you know?" _

"You are Thor's brother. You are Loki. Mischief maker. Trickster. And you are not a criminal!"

That's when Loki had enough, he violently shakes her hand away from his face and he kicks at Sif, only to have the maiden dodge it and shove him back against the wall. She keeps her distance, but still kneels for her to keep over powering Loki. She knew that he hated it when people do that, she knows that now.

"Do you not remember the boy that Thor and I grew up with?" She asked.

_"That boy is dead. He died when he fell off the bifrost." _

"Do you not remember the boy who would stay by Thor's side and help his brother fend of danger? To use his tongue to get us out of trouble? Or for laughs that the boy would get us _into _trouble. The times we cherished and accomplished together. That _boy _who loves Thor deeply. You said so yourself."

_"Stop it!" _Loki closes his eyes.

"You said that you love Thor more deeply than any of us. Why would you change so suddenly?"

_"Shut up!" I don't want to listen to you! You lie!"_

Loki was forcing his bound hand to cover his ears, but he was failing. Struggling with the pain and ache of his body, he simply wished to die. The end of his existence would mean peace for everyone.

No one would know the _truth._

"You should know this Loki." Sif said. "Your brother, Thor is still waiting for you."

Loki's eyes shot forward, staring empty at Sif. She was startled at first but she didn't turn away, her face only softened even more as she eyed the state Loki was in.

"Thor never stopped caring." She continued.

Loki narrowed his eyes clearly saying _"Not once, did Thor visit me." _

"Thor isn't allowed to visit." Sif said sternly, understanding. "You know that Thor would do everything to see you safe and alive. He wouldn't leave you be. He would fight the guards to see you."

_"That Idiot." _

"Your trial is being thought of and I sense trouble in Midgard, Loki. Not your doing but it might involve you and the All-father knows of it. But I pray that things will go back to the way they were. You are not this person I am seeing."

_"That person died a year ago." _

"In front of me, I see a _coward._"

Loki's shoulders began to rise up and down and Sif knew that Loki was laughing.

The muzzle was giving him a hard time to voice it out though and Sif didn't appreciate the sudden embarrassment she was being put in.

Sif decided to ignore this, Loki was just _egging_ her on.

"You may not think me a friend for the things that have happened to hinder our friendship so, but I still care for Thor and he gravely grieves for you."

_"The mighty Thor?" _Loki cocks his head. _"Surely you wouldn't think I don't know that? Thor is an oaf." _

"You think, Thor, a fool." Sif says as she stands.

_"Heard me, have you?" _Loki felt a smirk itching its way to his muzzled lips.

"Thor loves you with all his heart. We are all thinking what went wrong along the way. What happened this past year, Loki? What has changed you so? What has burned into your heart that it has stopped caring?"

_"I haven't stopped caring." _Loki looked at Sif's feet sadly. _"I just don't want to care, because I would lose everything the moment I begin caring again." _

"Time is up, Milady." The guard said as it stopped its staff on the ground.

"Give me a moment." She answered back and turns to Loki.

"Know this, Thor will come."

With that Sif left without another word, shoving the guard out of the way. Loki didn't even bother to see her leave, he kept staring at the ground, thinking. He did not expect her to say those things, he did not expect her to be so kind. He expected her to be angry, for putting Thor in danger.

He expected her to scream, to give him the punishment he deserves, the beatings, the scolding, but no, she gave him something that he _needed._

A _friend. _

Or at least that's what he thinks.

* * *

**oOo**

It was five in the morning and the sun was barely even shining when one of the SHIELD cars pulled in front of Stark tower. Clint got out of the drivers seat followed by Natasha who got out the other side.

They were both wearing casual clothes to blend in with the crowd, they showed their id's to the receptionist who gladly opened the elevator doors to them.

"Are you sure about this Nat?" Clint asked with his hands in his pocket. "I still don't like the idea of them staying here in the tower."

"We don't have much choice, Clint." She says.

"Yeah right."

"It's better to keep an eye on them rather than have them running around in rampage. Besides, it's our job to get them back where they belong. In their _own _timeline."

"And if the timeline is messed with?"

"It won't. We'll make sure of it." Natasha crossed her arms. "I said before, we need to talk to Loki about it."

"This is the same guy that trashed New York. How is it that the way we're talking about him, seems so different? As if he's a different person."

"That's because he is."

"You keep telling me that."

"That's because you won't stop asking about it."

"How can I not ask about it Tasha?" Clint says as he waves his arms.

"Look, give it a fresh start." Natasha's face softened. "Trust me to trust him. I have a gut feeling that this Loki is far from the Loki that we met a few months ago."

"If you say so." Clint frowns as they got into the elevator headed to the floor Loki and Thor were on.

The elevator ride was quick and silent.

"Yes I'm sure Clint." Natasha says as the elevator door opens.

They smell a familiar burning in the air and see smoke coming out of the kitchen. The two assassins rushed out of the elevator, passing through the small island on the living room and entered the kitchen, only to have their eyes widened.

Both the assassins frowned.

In the kitchen Loki was sitting on one of the chairs of the dinning area holding a Stark-phone. Loki eyes the assassins and shrugs, going back to playing with the phone.

On the farther end of the kitchen, Tony was battling it out with the oven.

Smoke was coming out of it, which Tony was desperately trying to fan back into the oven. The smoke wasn't even bothering Loki and when the assassins looked at the fire alarm attached to the ceiling, they quickly knew that Tony pulled it out of its socket before it could alarm anyone.

Of course, the smoke would still alert somebody.

"Bad morning?" Clint asked receiving the _finger _from Tony.

"What are you doing, Stark?" Natasha crossed her arms but Tony continued to wave her off as he kept his fight with the oven, causing Natasha to turn to Loki.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Loki dropped the device, turning to them. "What would you like to know?"

"For starters, how did this happen?" Clint shrugged.

"Tony decided to cook something." Loki grinned. "I insisted that I help but he said that he could handle it fine on his own. It is interesting to see him struggle in making food."

"What is he cooking?" Natasha wondered.

"I do not know, I believe it is called pancakes?"

"The great Tony Stark cooks pancakes in an oven." Clint rolls his eyes. "Think he did it on purpose?"

"I doubt it." Natasha glared. "What have you been up to?"

"I woke up last night and we-"

"We talked about a few things!" Tony shouted as he managed to fix the mess. "Well, I talked most of the time, the only thing Loki talked about last night is the beauty of Asgard and the adventures they did. Basically I got nothing about Loki himself."

"You did not care." Loki shrugged, placing both elbows on the table and his chin on his palms. "You were intrigued by my stories and told me not to stop."

"What are you doing with the phone?" Clint gestures.

"Tony gave it to me to figure out." Loki tilts his head. "It is very easy with one who has a brain. And he insisted that it was late for any sleep so he had decided to cook instead, thus leading to this outcome."

"Smart-ass." Tony huffs.

Suddenly they hear footsteps padding the carpet and they all turned to see Steve who was quickly followed by an unhappy Bruce. Both of their looks clearly show that they suddenly woke up. Bruce was still in his grey pajamas while Steve had managed to look decent, putting clothes on fast.

"What was burning?" Steve asked.

"Pancakes?" Tony apologetically smiled.

"How can you burn pancakes?!"

"Oh, you are so screwed." Clint laughed.

"He put pancakes in the oven." Natasha deadpanned. "Burnt it to ashes."

"You should have left the cooking to us." Bruce rubbed at his eyes, trying to calm down.

"What am I suppose to do, I was hungry!" Tony defended and pointed. "So was Loki!"

Loki's eyes widened and turned to the others.

"It was not my idea!" Loki said back. "Tony started it, I did not really want to eat!"

Just as they were all arguing, the sky began to blacken and they all turned to the window to see dark clouds forming in the sky. Everyone went silent then they all turned to each other.

"Are we expecting someone?" Steve asked, unsure.

"Was there a weather forecast for gloomy skies?" Tony squinted.

Suddenly Loki jolts from his seat, dropping the phone on the table. The others took a step back and the whole room lit from the lightning outside, thunder roared through the sky. Loki swallowed hard and mumbled an _"Oh no." _

Before anyone could ask they hear a familiar roar in the halls.

"LOKKKII! BROTHER?!"

"Is that Thor?" Clint reached for his gun and so did Natasha.

"I forgot to inform Thor, that I had left the room." Loki took a step back.

"Goldilocks is out on a killing spree!" Tony shouts.

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...**

**Sorry for the lateness, Exams was hell week.. :)  
**

**Please tell me what you think. Thank you~**


	6. Chapter 6 - Know your place, brother

**Let there be feels! **

**Wanna give a shout out to "**_Jaquelinelittle" _**for hitting all the correct ideas, dead center. Precisely my point and you've pointed out everything I was thinking! It's like you read minds, or you're just really very smart and observant. And I must thank all the readers, favers, alerters(not sure if that's a word), reviewers, etc! **

**EVERYONE! THANK YOU for supporting my fic, I greatly appreciate it.**

**Please, feel free to give ideas and I will happily try to "add" them to the story if I can. Shout outs to the givers of ideas. :) Feel free to speak out, I read all reviews. xD**

* * *

**oOo **

"Should we really let him stay that way?" Tony quirked an eyebrow as he sat on the kitchen counter.

"Best if we did." Clint bit his lips. "I don't want to get involved any further if you ask me."

"I'm not asking."

"Shut up Stark, let's just keep him that way."

"But for how long?" Natasha turned her head.

"Just as long as he calms down, the big guy is good." Bruce mutters, rubbing at his eye. "I'll see you guys later. Call me when it's all clear."

"Yeah, get some more rest Brucie!" Tony waved. "I'll have Jarvis call you for breakfast."

Bruce leaves and lets the others handle the scene, he really didn't want to get involved in something like this. He goes back to his room until the others have calmed down and made a decent meal.

Steve palms at his face and looks at the scene before him. Loki sat on the small island floor in the middle of the room, facing Thor, who was paralyzed in a sitting position.

"It's still dark and gloomy." Clint muttered as he stared out the window.

"Leave it alone, Clint." Natasha shook her head. "Once Thor calms down, I'm sure it would go away."

"There goes the weather forecast."

"We should really be more careful with this." Steve muttered. "Especially you, Stark."

"Me?" Tony raised an eyebrow, a little shocked and mildly offended. "What am I? A kid waiting to be punished? Why am I the only one whose name is called out?"

"That's because you took Loki on in the middle of the night." Clint hissed.

"Look bird brain, no offense but I was checking to see what he was doing." Tony tapped his arc reactor. "And for your information, I'm still alive and acquired a great deal of info. Mind you."

"It's still a good thing that Loki managed to stop Thor." Steve whispered.

"It's fine, we have a magician in my humble abode!" Tony piped cheekily. "Did you guys know that Loki's a sorcerer? He's not much for fighting but more on the learning type?"

"How did you get the information out of him?" Clint wondered.

"I asked him, simple as that."

"It shouldn't be that easy." Natasha countered.

"Ugh, you're both master assassins, you _both _have different approaches and I have mine." Tony wailed his fingers around. "Seriously, lighten up, I'll tell you guys what I can, later. Right now, watching all this brotherly thing is kinda cute."

"Well, you gotta admit, it does seem..." Steve stared. "Cute."

Loki was smiling and poking at Thor, laughing as he did a lot of things which Tony called '_revenge_' in a very harmless way but from the looks of it, Loki was trying his hardest to explain to Thor why he did what he did and Thor, he wasn't happy.

The moment Thor had entered he swung at the nearest person that he could which was Steve, who evaded to move as swiftly as he could. Tony was blurting out commands at Jarvis and the assassins brought out their weapons and attacked.

"Where is my brother?" Thor shouted and stopped near the living room. "Loki!"

"I can explain Thor!" Loki shouted with both hands raised. "Hear me out."

"I was worried of where you had gone, you were ill, I searched for you!"

The lightning and thunder roared through the sky as they stared at Thor, who was glaring at each and everyone of them.

Possibly marking them as the next target.

Loki was slightly frantic about the situation but stayed calm, lifting his hands, Loki stared at Thor in a hurt manner.

"I'm sorry, brother."

Green mist surrounded Loki's hand and freezing Thor at his spot. Everyone turned to Loki, who grimaced and ran towards Thor to check if he was alright.

Wave of _guilt _clear in his eyes.

He positioned Thor in a sitting position and dragged him to the living room and settled his brother to lean on the back of the couch. He kept muttering apologies in Asgardian and from the looks of it, Thor was muttering something hurtful in return.

The others were just relieved that they didn't have to deal with anymore damage by that time, Thor was slightly calmed down by a laughing Loki.

_Insults_ were common between siblings, so it calmed Thor down to the point that the lightning had stopped, but it wasn't enough to completely clear the skies.

They discussed about how this scene seemed _cute _to them but it was now time to face the facts straight. Bruce had left the conversation before it even began, knowing full well that if he was angered by Thor, then the other guy would come out.

"Okay, so what happened here?" Steve wondered.

"I apologize for my brother's actions."

Loki, still kneeling by his brother's side, brushing the hair off Thor's face, receiving a glare and grunt. Loki stopped immediately, shooting Thor an apologetic look before looking away.

"Sorry." Loki muttered.

"How come he's gone all ape?" Tony tilts his head.

"I am not sure what you mean, but I was tired yesterday from the magic I used and it only caused Thor to worry that I was not in the room when I said I would be. He is gravely hurt that I did not say anything."

"You could have woken me Loki." Thor gruffs.

"I did not want to bother you." Loki pouts.

"Something could have happened to you whilst I wasn't there."

"But nothing happened, they're your friends."

"I do not _trust_ them. You asked me last night on why I would befriend such mortals. You know me, now why would I when I have better friends who are warriors?"

"It is best that we don't know-"

Before Loki could continue, Natasha stepped in with her arms crossed and her look so penetrating and stern. Thor eyed her, she feels similar to Lady Sif.

So Thor and Loki silenced themselves and listened.

"Look, Thor, we may not be on your good side but you seriously need to deal with the fact that we're your friends." Natasha sternly says. "Whether you like it or not."

"And the fact that you have a lot of reasons why you're here protecting the earth." Clint added.

"You are mortals why would I befriend you when you may die the next day." Thor retaliated. "I would not stoop so low within the nine realms to do that and you of all humans."

"F.y.i. Point break-" Tony grimaced at Thor who gritted his teeth at the comment. "You came to earth because of your daddy dearest and if it wasn't for your stubbornness, you wouldn't be here. Seriously, you were banished and you freaking saved the world with us!"

"Speak not of my father that way, mortal. Lest you know what is good for you."

"Thor stop." Loki hissed as he pulled at Thor's clothes.

"Brother, do not come between us. It is already insulting that you turn against me in favor of these mortals."

"How can I not, brother? You keep insisting on war with them."

"I care not for any of them!"

"We are from the past, it could be years already here in this world, this future."

"And what would you have me do? You were the cause of why we are here. It is you who should return us back home, just as long as you regain back your strength."

"Of course."

Loki nodded, breaking at the thought of Thor blaming him for why they were there.

"Could you please act civilized at least, before we can return home, brother?"

"Civilized I can be," Thor snorts. "As long as they respect _our_ authority."

Loki could clearly here the _my _in Thor's words. It only brought Loki's heart down even more, when will his brother learn to think instead of saying things so bluntly and disrespectfully.

The humans were curious driven creatures, in Loki's eyes. They always change and succeed in greater things, they do not dwindle in the past for too long, they keep moving on which is why it is such a unique race.

Also, this was the main part of the branches of Yggdrasil, without earth, the branches would be unstable and would be nothing.

Despite Earth being ignorant of the world outside them, it was a good thing because it wouldn't hinder them so and it pains Loki that from the stories they were told, Thor still wouldn't accept the fact that the humans are very dear to the nine realms.

"We are on earth Thor, there are no such authorities or at least none yet for our kind."

"We are gods, Loki!"

"I know that!"

"Then stop acting as if you're not a prince! Know your place!"

"I know my place and my place is with you!"

The room was silenced, they expected a fight between the two but they didn't expect Loki to say anything like that. Which brings them back to square one on how different the Loki of today is compared to the Loki of the past.

Thor was about to say something else when...

"Okay, enough!" Steve stepped in. "We deal with this later, it's too early for any of this."

"No shit captain." Clint narrowed his eyes.

Loki pulled away from Thor and stood up, looking away from his brother as Loki's heart sank further in defeat. Clearly offended that Thor would openly say things about his leadership and not believe him.

No, he can't tear up right now not in front of the others and especially not in front of Thor.

He might think of it as another weakness.

"Loki." Thor glared.

Loki slowly turned to meet Thor's penetrating gaze.

"I suggest you free me from this _trick _now before I do it myself."

Loki stared at everyone else, knowing that they don't want to let Thor out just yet but Loki felt obligated to follow and he feared what Thor would do if he didn't follow his command.

Thor is Loki's _older _brother and it was already natural to Loki that he would obey some of Thor's commands, so before the others could speak Loki raised his hands.

He muttered some incantation and the green glow appeared on his hands and fluttered before disappearing.

Thor harshly stood up and stared at everyone.

"I would make myself clear, we are _gods_, and _princes_ of Asgard. You would do well to respect that." Thor pointed at them with Mjolnir, turning his gaze to Loki.

"Brother, come back to bed, I wish to speak with you."

Thor brushed past Tony and the others and headed back to the room, one last lightning and thunder roared through the skies making Thor's point clear..

Loki eyed the others apologetically while he rubbed his left arm in defeat.

"Excuse me." He said, with his head lowered and covered with his hair.

Loki retreated to their room quietly as everyone else let out a sigh of relief. Natasha and Clint tucked their weapons away as Steve and Tony stared at the spot that Loki left from. The silence was thick but then again it was always like that.

They looked back at each other before Tony broke the _silence._

"Come back to bed." Tony smirked.

"Not cool Stark." Clint punched him in the arm. "That was a good ice breaker."

"That was the lamest and cheesiest line ever, glad Bruce isn't here to see that."

"No jokes, Stark." Steve proclaimed. "This is serious."

"No shit, it is." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Loki is seriously living in his brother's shadow." Natasha said. "Literally."

"What are they gonna talk about?" Clint wondered.

"Whatever it is, I hope they fix it." Steve said. "I don't want to be living here with an angry Asgardian."

"I just hope that they won't kill each other."

"I doubt it."

* * *

**oOo **

Thor woke up with a startle when he turned to place a hand on Loki. He jolts from bed, knowing that Loki had left without even waking him or telling him.

Mischief was in Loki's nature and Thor didn't like have to like it to bear with it. He understood Loki's pain but didn't have the voice nor the actions to help.

Authority and power was in his mind, and soon he would be king.

It was too much to bear at once and the thought of Loki not by his side threatens him so, because Loki knew far more than he did about diplomacy and the realms while he only knew so little and battled more than he should.

The thought of Loki not telling him he was leaving, pains Thor.

So he grabs Mjolnir and turns to the halls, his hammer emitting lightning and breaking a few things in the process. He ignores the voice of the ceiling and makes his way to Loki and the others. After confronting them, he didn't expect Loki to battle it out with him, especially to use tricks towards him when they were supposed to be brothers.

What Thor didn't expect was the fight after.

"_We are gods, Loki!"_

"_I know that!"_

"_Then stop acting as if you're not a prince! Know your place!"_

"_I know my place and my place is with you!"_

As children Loki always followed him like a plague, not letting go and always looking up to him as well as seeing his safety and in return, Thor would do the same despite the harsh words he tends to let out towards his brother, Loki would always let it slip.

That's what brothers do.

Don't they?

And when he ordered Loki to follow him, he had thought that his brother would deny it but then again this was Loki.

He heard light footsteps behind him and a smile tugged at Thor's lips, but he refused to entertain it. This wasn't the time to think such things.

His brother was, far too clingy, to these people. People that they both rarely knew, claiming to be his friend.

Thor wasn't ignorant or oblivious to everything that's happened, no, he knew when to pay attention and one of the reason he's been pushing Loki away for now is because he didn't trust the mortals.

Not with what they've said earlier.

_"Easy there big guy. We just want answers." Tony lowered his repulsors. "I think he's not himself."_

_"Thor, three months ago, you were here fighting for Earth from the hands of the Chitauri." Fury speaks up. "Before those three months, a year ago, you came to Earth, banished without your hammer and you redeemed it back. Don't tell me you've forgotten your promise to protect the Earth."_

_"I tire of speaking. You give confusing answers and questions." Thor growls as he pushed Loki back._

It was too much to take in. Banished to earth without his strength, forced to redeem it back and promising to protect the earth from any harm that comes in its way.

Too much to bear.

_"Why are you protecting Loki?" Fury questioned. "He's suppose to be in jail for what he's done."_

_"In jail?" Loki's eyes widened in fear. "What did he mean by that, brother?"_

_"I thought he wasn't your brother?" Tony piped in. _

What did the mortals mean by that?

All this time those people have been trying to attack Loki, and claiming to be his friend but not once have they mentioned that Loki is a friend to them. And from what Thor noticed they were just simply trying to force themselves into talking with his brother, get to know him, like they haven't done so before.

What did they mean by jail?

Loki has never done anything in his lifetime that would cause harm to anyone. Sure it was simple tricks and deceiving but it was no more than simple entertainment that Loki loved to do.

Surely, it wasn't meant to harm anyone.

Thoughts, so many thoughts.

It was already confusing Thor.

Then, the metal man, he said that Loki wasn't his brother.

Why would he say that?

Was it because Loki's appearance was different?

Was it because his hair is black as night and eyes green as a bright emerald?

Or was it because Loki _himself_ was _different_.

Thor had always known Loki favored other things than the Aesir did and Thor openly despised it in front of Loki, telling him off and dwindling his status but Loki himself was part of Thor's family, surely that wasn't it.

Was it?

"Thor?"

He stopped in the middle of the hall, hand to the door.

He hadn't realized they were already there and that he had already stopped moments before. Loki's footsteps also stopped behind him.

Thor pushed the door open and strode to bed, Loki followed and closed the door, slightly fearful of what would happen.

"_Maybe I should be gentle with him." _Thor thought.

Loki had a horrifying experience with the green beast and he was still probably shaken up, maybe he was also afraid because Loki was the one who asked Thor to join him in this so called adventure.

"Before we talk, could you please change the weather?" Loki crossed his arms.

Thor stared at his brother.

"No."

"Thor, please." Loki's soft voice wavered slightly. "The forecast of weather isn't gloomy skies and thunder storms. Calm down and only then will we talk."

Thor let the sun be seen and the dark clouds disappear, leaving a beautiful morning with blue skies and fluffy clouds.

"Thank you." Loki muttered.

Thor patted the seat beside him and Loki followed, sitting down but still not comfortable.

"Why did you not say anything?" Thor stared at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" Loki snapped his head to him.

Thor turned to stare back. "Why did you leave without telling me?"

"I could not sleep." He said honestly. "And I wanted to see for myself what kind of place Midgard is."

"But Loki-"

"No, brother. You truly misunderstood my actions." Loki said. "I am curious by nature and I am worried for our safety. It was the best thing that I had run around the place to see what was happening, else something we did not know comes up."

"But that still does not mean that it is alright to leave my sight."

"I am old enough."

"I am older."

"That doesn't-"

"It does, Loki." He patted his brother on the head, leaving it there as Loki closed his eyes and opened one to peak through Thor's hand and his hair.

"You are annoying." Loki huffs as he pushed Thor's hand off his head.

"You trust them."

_It wasn't a question, it was a statement. _

"I do but nor do I not. They speak the truth and their hearts, I think, are clear and honest. They seem to truly know you even if they can't answer everything, they still know you."

"And what of their words earlier?"

"What words?" Loki innocently blinked.

"I do not trust them Loki and neither should you." Thor said as he lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.

The bed dipped moments later as Loki lay his head on Thor's lazy arm as they both stared at the ceiling. No intentions whatsoever, just them being _brothers._

"You think them capable of hiding something." Loki prods.

"They already have."

"Smart of you to think so." Loki preens, grinning.

"You think me incapable of seeing such acts? The mighty Thor soon to be King of Asgard?!"

"Yes." Loki pouts and rolls his eyes. "Soon to be."

"I do not trust them, neither should you." He says again bringing them back to the topic.

"If you wanted that pointed out before, then you should have said so before and not tried to have a contest with me about your voice."

"I had not meant to shout at you, but my anger got the better of me, brother. Never have you tried to use magic on me, especially in defending someone else."

"My actions, I do not regret." Loki says as he snuggles closer to Thor.

"I think they are hiding something and I mean to find out. They speak of my banishment on earth because of our father and I do not trust it."

Thor's hand wrapped at Loki's shoulder, Loki didn't seem to mind, it was rare for his brother to show brotherly affections and it seems rather serious that Thor was worried about him.

Maybe being here wasn't so cruel.

"You cannot simply take their word for it, brother."

"No, I cannot."

"What do you want us to do?" Loki raised his head to the side to stare at Thor.

Thor just brushed his fingers at Loki's hair and smirked then turning to a full grin as his chest heaved into a fit of laughter. Loki pushed himself up with his elbows as he stared at his laughing brother.

"What is so funny?"

"You are." He smiled.

Loki raised his eyebrows, still not sure and then it dawns at him, Loki physically paled and pinched Thor's cheeks as he straddled his brother, then trying to choke him.

"You are not serious, brother!"

"I am!" He laughed, trying to push Loki off gently.

"I cannot do that, it is prying on personal information. Our personal information!"

"It has never stopped you before."

"You are an oaf."

Loki hopped off Thor and sat at the edge of the bed with crossed arms, Thor lifts himself up and dries the tears seeping from his eyes from the laughter. He pats Loki's shoulder and smiles.

"We'd only be looking for answers."

Loki turned to Thor.

"Okay."

* * *

******oOo **

Thor and Loki ate breakfast peacefully with everyone else, seeing as they couldn't stay in their room. Soon conversations were thrown around but none have dared trying to make a conversation with Thor, they were too frightened of what the god might do.

So far, they all asked Loki and Loki happily provided the answers.

Natasha and Clint unpacked their belongings because they were called in by Fury to stay in the tower for a few days and monitor any potential information.

Steve stayed with Bruce and Tony, who tried to check on Loki's magic while everyone was present in the lab as much as Tony hates it, they had to be there.

Thor on the other hand, wasn't paying attention to Loki demonstrating his magic, he never really cared and it greatly offended Loki on the inside.

Everyone else noticed Loki's sudden change of mood when he said he'd like to stop demonstrating. After the demonstration he quickly sat by Thor's side silently waiting for the results of Tony and Bruce's calculations.

Tony and Bruce said that once they got Loki's magic hands down, they would start with the machine to help open the time line to their world. Loki was just glad that Thor wasn't even paying attention to him or anyone else because if he did then Thor would be questioning why he needed help in getting back home.

For now, it was a start of getting to know Thor and Loki.

Their relationship as brothers were, complicated.

By night time, a new day follows but during that night Loki had cloaked himself in the shadows and disrupted the signals from Stark's AI so he could enter search whatever information was in Stark's computer. Loki managed to learn much from the Stark-phone and was able to open Stark's computer with ease using his magic.

What Loki found, was something he wished he had never seen.

* * *

**oOo **

**TBC... **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Ideas are welcome. xD So, what do you think Loki saw in Stark's computer? And what the hell did Thor make Loki do?((That was implied already but, awaha!))**


	7. Chapter 7 - The dead return

**Thank you to all that reviewed. **

* * *

**oOo **

It was early in the morning, the sun was barely even shining and Tony and Bruce had gathered everyone except for Thor and Loki in the lab. Safe to say that not all of them were happy to be woken up so abruptly but Tony's dire need for attention was huge.

"This is serious!" Tony exclaimed.

"Just explain it to us, Sta-" Steve paused. "Tony."

"Sure thing Cap, I mean Steve." He rolled his eyes. "Jarvis had some sort of lag a few hours this morning and told me that someone was probably hacking into him!"

"Do you guys think it's Loki?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know!" Tony frowned. "Should I think this is Loki?"

"We can't take him out of the picture." Natasha sighs.

"I'm hell bent on overriding a few of Jarvis' systems, taking security measures and protocols." Tony alerts. "Nothing can get past me without knowing, even if Jarvis is being hacked I would know!"

"We've tapped into the security feeds this morning." Bruce said.

"Did you get anything at all?" Steve questioned.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Loki and Thor have been inside their room for a few hours now. They're not sleeping."

"What do you mean?' Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"Clearly they're up to something." Clint mutters.

"From the feeds Jarvis is sending us," Bruce cupped his chin. "Those two have been awake for quite some time now. Loki's reading a book and Thor is just, being Thor."

"They've been awake for a few hours but we can't say it is them." Steve thought. "Should we think it's them?"

"I haven't slept in two or three days!" Tony shouted at Steve. "I know this doesn't happen to my stuff out of nowhere! I happen to name clean energy and the best system around the globe, this is so not what happens to me daily Rogers!"

"And Tony woke me up about 2 am just to check on Jarvis." Bruce added, getting back to topic.

"What did you guys do to fix it?" Clint asked.

"We rewired and checked almost everything but it still doesn't add up."

"You mean to tell me you've been awake for the past 3 hours, Dr. Banner?" Natasha scoffed.

"I was but Tony wasn't."

"Yeah! Haven't slept in two or three days, haven't you heard me mentioning that?"

"So what exactly happened?" Clint rubs at his eyes, carefully swatted by Natasha.

"It happened midnight, Jarvis warned me there was a crash in his system." Tony recalled. "I was trying to debug everything, checked the files, systems, security feeds but nothing came up. No open files, no stolen document or whatever and I just had to wake Bruce up for some help."

"And since then we've been doing all we can to fix everything but Jarvis is still messed up."

"How messed up is he?" Steve wondered.

"What's the time Jarvis?" Tony asked.

_"It is approximately one thirty in the morning Sir." _Jarvis supplied.

"See what I mean!" Tony waves. "Bruce and I have been asking for a time check for almost three to four hours now and he's still saying the same thing!"

_"I apologize if I am not as perfect as I am today Sir." _Jarvis half-heartedly said.

"No worries Jay, it isn't your fault."

"So you woke us up this early because?" Clint wondered.

"Forget it." Natasha said. "We're all awake and the best thing we can do is to eat breakfast and figure it out at the dining table. You boys coming or what?"

Natasha turned to leave and the others quickly followed. Tony locked the lab as they all went to the upper floors of the tower where Loki and Thor were residing, deeming it best to just eat there.

They all crammed together in the elevator, talking to each other and little did they know that there was a guest in the living room.

"Then why don't you get some rest?"

"I can't because I'm trying to fix Jarvis. Some of his systems went down last night and I can't find anything on the surveillance cameras that can prove anything."

"Do you still believe it's Loki?" Natasha said.

"He _can _do magic." Clint added.

"Look, there could be loads of explanations, but this is them we're talking about." Tony pointed.

"You can't rule it all out, Tony." Bruce said.

"I know Brucie! It's just that, this is Loki-Loki. Not the _Loki _who attacked Ne-"

Steve clamped Tony's mouth shut and dragged him to the side as everyone turned to the the living room couch, where two familiar faces greeted them.

All their eyes widened.

_They didn't expect this._

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Tony shouted.

Tony, Bruce and Steve stood agape while Natasha and Clint just stared at Coulson like nothing happened. They turned their attention the Loki who was sitting with his knees up to his chest, fiddling with his fingers.

"I assure you that I'm not, Mr. Stark." Coulson smiled, standing up. "I'm perfectly well and recovering. It's nice to see you all."

"Do you mind explaining why you're here Coulson?" Natasha asked.

"I thought I'd drop by." Coulson smiled. "I had great timing. I got to talk to Loki here."

Loki looked away, silently staring out the window.

He was trying his best to avoid any contact with anyone's eye especially Natasha's, he knew that he would be in for it and Thor wasn't here so he'd rather not risk it.

"You should have informed us, you know." Clint frowned.

"I could've, I know."

"It's not nice to drop by without telling anyone."

"I thought it would be better as a surprise."

"Wait a minute!" Tony got in-between them. "I was gonna question why you're alive but now I'm gonna question if you were the one who hacked into Jarvis last night!"

"I assure you Mr. Stark, that wasn't me."

Coulson turned to Loki, who was trying his best to shrink himself from the gaze of the others.

Clint just shook his head while Natasha narrowed her eyes. Tony and Bruce frowned while Steve just looked confused as hell itself. Coulson smiled at them again, hoping that the shock doesn't completely get to them.

"I'll explain. Wanna sit down?" Coulson motioned.

"This is my house." Tony muttered. "I thought you were freaking dead and now you're here-"

"How come you're alive?" Steve questioned. "We all thought you were dead, Director Fury said-"

"There's a lot of things the director doesn't say."

_He couldn't help it. _

"I don't think it's a good time to discuss that." Natasha piped in, jerking her head to Loki.

"No. It's alright." Coulson laughed. "I already explained it to him."

"You did what?" Tony's eyes widened. "Oh god."

"And here I thought that was classified." Clint crossed his arms. "What else are you gonna surprise us with, Coulson?"

"Odd." Bruce wondered. "I thought we were keeping the information locked."

"Please, let me explain Dr. Banner." Coulson started. "Loki?"

"Yes?" Loki turned his attention to everyone else.

"Could you give Jarvis back his rights with his commands first, before Mr. Stark here yells again?"

Before anyone else could question anything, Loki raised his hand and his green magic appeared, snapping his fingers as the silence continued. Everyone else was staring at the ceiling and Tony took the liberty of ceasing the silence.

"So it was you all along!" Tony pointed. "And I trusted you!"

"I apologize." Loki said none too quickly. "It was not my intention to do any harm, Thor and I were merely curious and I swear I was only trying and I-"

"Hold up." Tony said. "What the hell is going on?"

"If I recall correctly with what Loki explained," Coulson said. "Last night, Thor told him to find out what you were all hiding from them. Loki used a clone to stay with Thor while he crept in the shadows to hack your computer. I found him last night and we've been talking since."

"Then how are you alive?" Bruce said still wondering.

"That hit on the chest should have killed you-" Tony began but Coulson cut him off.

"I should really be explaining that but first." He turned. "Loki, could you go get Thor?"

"Of course." He said with no emotion. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Agent Coulson."

"Same here." Coulson smiled.

Loki obediently walked away without a word to their room, leaving everyone else in daze. They weren't sure what exactly happened but they were willing to find out. Natasha narrowed her eyes and jerked her head, tempting Coulson to say something, of course, without much delay he said his piece.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what happened."

"Yeah, get the hell to it!" Tony shouted. "You guys make us look like freaking idiots! You're not dead and-"

"It worked didn't it."

"What?"

"It worked." Coulson sighed. "You had something to avenge, and you fought for it."

"Yeah well."

"I get it." Steve said. "It was a crude way of thinking but it did work. We all worked together as a team, knowing that one of our friends got, killed."

"He survived." Natasha said. "The cut was enough to stop his heart but they managed to fix it. You're suppose to be recovering, it's just been three months."

"I'm good." He smiled. "Not too many movements, that's all."

"So why are you here?" Clint wondered.

"Director Fury asked me to check how you're all doing. Then I found Loki hacking into your computer."

"Did he find anything?" Bruce breathed.

"He just saw the footage of him being thrown like a rag-doll by the Hulk." Coulson shook his head. "Safe to say that he wasn't at all happy about it and before he could access anything else, I stopped him."

"Even when he's dead he's a hero." Tony rolled his eyes.

"What's gotten into him then?" Clint motioned. "Why is he all, following your orders and barely even saying a word? I know you're higher authority but I wanna know what you told him."

"Same here." Natasha glared.

"I think we all need an explanation." Steve said.

"It started like this..."

* * *

**oOo **

(~Before~)

By night time, a new day follows but during that night Loki had cloaked himself in the shadows and disrupted the signals from Stark's AI so he could enter search whatever information was in Stark's computer. Loki managed to learn much from the Stark-phone and was able to open Stark's computer with ease using his magic.

What Loki found, was something he wished he had never seen.

Loki brought his hands to his lips as he stared in horror, he saw his other self flung to the wall with bruises and scratches riddling his face but the determination on it was clear as day.

He was shocked to see himself so strong and intimidating, he could barely recognize it was him. The long black hair was a dead give away but the eyes were different, mixing with blue and green while the clothes were completely off.

Loki had to admit that it did look good on him.

Though the patterns weren't Aesir nor were the whole armor itself. Loki felt chills as he watched, hearing his own voice but full of anger, hatred and tiredness.

_**EENOUGGH! I am a god you dull creature, I will not be bullied by-Ahh!** _The green beast flung him back and forth across the floor.

Loki watched in horror as his other self was left there to moan in pain.

Cringing at the sight Loki wanted to look away but couldn't, then hearing the beast speak **'puny god' **leaving his other self there as he were nothing. Loki couldn't help but wonder why that is.

He questioned why the green beast was so angry at him.

Had he played a joke on it that it held a bitter grudge at him?

Loki was about to search for another kind of information when all of a sudden.

"You're still awake?"

Loki turned around quickly, dagger at his hand as he backed towards the counter. He stared at the man in horror, glaring at him in the darkness.

The lights opened and Loki's eyes were flooded by the light causing him to squint but his gaze never faltered.

_Green eyes._

"Not many could sneak up on me." He said, hoping to sound confident.

"Yeah I know. Please lower your weapon, my name is Phil Coulson. I work for Shield, and I'm a friend of the Avengers. A friend of Thor."

"Surely you cannot fool me." Loki said. "You visit in the middle of the night-"

"I came here to surprise them, so please, Lower your weapon."

Loki let the dagger in his hand vanish as he looked back at the computer. He really wished he could see what was on there, he really wished to get answers and hoped not to disappoint Thor.

"If you want, I can explain what you want to know." Coulson said.

"And why would I believe that?" Loki turned to him. "You and your people have already kept secrets from my brother and I just because we are not from this time. There is a solution even if you speak of the events of this time, it won't hinder our time so."

"You think I'm going to lie to you."

"Perhaps." Loki stared. "I do not trust you, my brother doesn't trust any of you."

"But you do." Coulson stated. "I won't lie, I promise."

Loki looked at the computer again, still wishing to do something but he really didn't want to cause any trouble in this world.

This was too confusing.

He was starting to hate this world.

"It's just that Mr. Stark won't like it when someone touches his stuff so, if you wouldn't mind having a chat with me instead?"

"But why?" Loki wondered. "Why are you not planning on telling the others of my betrayal of trust? Surely this isn't some sort of Midgardian thing. You would have my head, yes?"

"No, that's not something we do on Earth."

"You said you would answer my questions truthfully, yes?"

"In a way." Coulson shrugged. "Probably."

"What was that?" Loki questioned. "The green beast, and who are you, to us? To my brother?"

Coulson got the facts right from everyone else's statements from the video feeds he got from Shield. This was a completely different Loki.

"I met your brother in New Mexico, he was banished for his arrogance and left to the humans to be taught humility. He fell in the care of Jane Foster and Eric Selvig, they're both astrophysicist and a younger one named Darcy Lewis who was there for her college credits."

Loki tilts his head.

_Confusion._

They both take a seat in the living room as Loki made himself comfortable but still not willing to leave his suspicions. Coulson understood that Loki wasn't the type to be too trusting when it comes to just meeting people.

"Astrophysicist's are people who study the physical properties of celestial bodies" Coulson began. "The stars, or constellations."

"We have those in Asgard." Loki spoke silently. "They study worlds, far more complicated than yours."

Coulson nods and continues.

"They became Thor's friends and soon, when Thor was ready to take back what was his, the hammer, he proclaimed that _'Earth is under his protection'. _We stand by what he said when he left Earth and back to Asgard. He came back three months ago to rid this threat that came to Earth."

"And that is?" Loki pushes.

"He said they're called the Chitauri." Coulson notices Loki flinch. "Thor said they came to earth in aim for the tesseract."

"But the tesseract is lost."

"It was found by us, by Shield."

"It is too powerful to be put in the hands of the mortals." Loki says in panic.

"Don't worry, it's been dealt with. When the Chitauri attacked, the Avengers add up Thor, fought to save the earth. They're known as heroes here. You were there, got into a little mishap with the Hulk, with what you've watched but everything went well. You and Thor went back to Asgard with the use of the tesseract."

"Why would they need the use of the tesseract to traverse between the realms when they could simply ask for Heimdall to return _them_ to Asgard."

"The Bifrost was broken." He said. "That's what we heard from him. He was the one who broke it."

"What?" Loki's eyes widened. "Father would not allow that to happen! He cannot be that reckless to destroy something that was built for all to use. It is not possible."

"It is, and it happened."

"Then you would explain to me who you are then."

"I came to discover what was happening in New Mexico, where Thor fell, I got to know Jane Foster and Eric Selvig and because of that, I got to know Thor. Quite a big man, he is, he attacked most of our men like it was nothing."

Loki didn't laugh.

"This continued and he proclaimed to us that he is part of the good guys, hoping to help us out when we need him. Since then, he's been looking out for us and so have the other warriors."

"Lady Sif and the warriors three?" Loki wondered. "Say I believe you, but this battle here, what exactly happened and where do you fit in with all this?"

"You know."

"You move strangely." Loki said. "You are still injured."

"It's nothing, just a wound."

"You cannot lie to me."

* * *

**oOo  
**

(~Now~)

"Damn Coulson!" Tony said. "You were already getting to the good part."

"I'm surprised with the length of this story." Clint muttered.

"He knew."

"He _just _knew?" Natasha batted an eyebrow.

"Magic." Clint supplied.

"I told him that someone stabbed me in the heart so he could attack Thor." Coulson explained. "He wasn't pushing on why I wasn't saying who it was exactly, but then, Loki told me that it wasn't _intentional_ nor was it _accidental_."

"What did he mean by that?" Steve said.

"I think I get it." Bruce thought. "If you think it closely, if the wound was just enough to stop his heart but not truly kill him, then it _is_ something."

"He said that the attacker wasn't really trying to kill me." Coulson said. "Only to wound and delay. That it was supposedly aimed for the heart but not close enough to really stop it. He said that the attacker _knew_ what he was doing at the time."

"Then we've gotten more proof than we ever did." Natasha stated.

"Cool." Clint sighed. "Like what?"

"Green eyes." Natasha narrowed it down.

"That says everything."

"His actions in the invasion. His magic, barely even used. His attack barely justified. His sanity. His attack on Coulson. His whole attitude and demeanor is completely different. Signs of traumatic experience."

"Where did you get that one?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I assume if he fell to the Chitauri then that's something, Stark."

"Right." Tony rolled his eyes, Natasha was clearly telling him something. "So where are those two?"

"Plotting." Clint says, earning a slap from Natasha. "Ow!"

"Can't you take this seriously?"

"I am!" He shouted back. "They're probably doing that medieval shit with the horses and- okay- okay, I'm shutting up. Sheesh, way to let the tension get to you."

"Jarvis?" Tony raised his head to the ceiling.

_"Yes Sir?" _Jarvis asked. _"Would you like for me to interrupt them?" _

"Are you sure it's wise to use him?" Steve suspects. "Is he fixed?"

"I think he is." Tony shrugged. "What time is it Jarvis? Oh and add everything else that I didn't mention about today."

_"It is approximately 6:48 in the morning Sir. You ordered that everyone is to dine at about 7 in the morning in the Odinson's floor. You've also stated to create meals for each and everyone's liking if they so desired. Will that be all Sir?" _

"He's fixed." Tony grins. "What happened to you in the last few hours Jarvis?"

_"No recollection of anything foiled or tempted to penetrate Sir. All systems are online and ready, secured and fixed. Nothing wrong with anything, Sir."_

"That's my boy, Jarv."

"So what are they doing Jarvis?" Steve asked.

"Nothing bad I hope or any more planning and stuff." Clint grumbles glaring at Natasha, who glared back. Daring at each other to temp the other, it was this weird Assassin game Tony liked to call.

_"They are merely talking Sir."_

"I think Thor found out." Coulson said.

"What?"

_It got everyone's attention._

"Loki wasn't keen on letting Thor know that their plan failed."

"They can suck up their Asgardian pride." Tony said pointing at Coulson. "Pepper would want to know you're alive! Don't you know how heart broken she is to know that Phil-"

"She already knows."

"WHAT!?" Tony choked. "And she didn't even tell me? When did she know?!"

"A few days ago."

"YOU LITTLE BATSHIT-"

"Let it go Tony."

"Don't tell me to let it go Bruce!"

"Sta-" _pause. _"Let it go, Tony."

"Don't tell me what to do, Cap."

"I'm living with a bunch of children."

"Tasha, you're living with a bunch of grown ass hairy children!"

"Shut up Clint."

"Yeah screw you, Legolas!"

"Back off Stark, or I'm shoving my arrow up your ass."

"Ohh, I'm threatened because that sounds so kinky."

"If you all don't stop, I am locking you in a room together to watch super nanny."

"COULSON!"

* * *

**oOo **

Loki frowned as he lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, his head placed on Thor's arm while the other was laying next to him, eyes shut off from the world.

"What are we to do now?" Thor grumbled. "And here I thought your skills in stealth were good."

"I was caught off guard." Loki scoffed. "I told you before, I did not expect someone to be up that late."

"We barely know any of them."

"Barely." Loki repeats. "But they know and _trust _you. If you keep acting like this, then we might not return. They mentioned about the tesseract, they mentioned-"

"I know." Thor whined.

"Stop acting like a child brother."

"I am not acting like a child."

"You are." Loki poked. "Listen, we will return, the mortals have already helped us with learning my magic. If so, they will be able to help us return."

"Why can you not simply return us home like before?"

"I cannot." Loki whispered.

"And why not?"

"I have not the strength to do so."

"But you have my lightning."

"It is not enough, the spell requires more, power. It needs to be focused, while I enchant and use the spell, there has to be something that can focus and contain it and only then will we need your lightning to boost its energy."

"And we will return, remembering this?"

"No." Loki buried his head in Thor's chest. "Brother, we will not."

"You will do something." Thor whined. "I know it."

"You sound idiotic brother. We cannot know what our future holds. It would ruin everything."

"What if I want the future to be changed? Why do I have to be banished? I am not arrogant!"

"Of course you are not." Loki _lied. _"Please, brother, just play well with the mortals. Cause no trouble, for we need their help. The more you anger them the more they will cease to help."

"But we are-"

"Princes of Asgard, yes, I know." Loki laughed. "You have said so many times before. But as Princes, we must know when to make the right choices. For this, we must act civilized. Can you do that?"

"Only if you are there." Thor huffs.

"You make it sound as if I am forcing you, brother."

"You are."

"You are insufferable."

"And so are you." Thor laughs. "Worry not, I will do my best but that does not mean that I like being bested. They fight like warriors, I would have another bout with them if they allow it."

"If you must." Loki rolls his eyes.

"Now come, brother, I would meet this Son of Coul." Thor pulled Loki to his feet. "Then we will eat this break of fast and then, we find a way to return home."

"Must you change what they are called?" Loki smiles, letting Thor bring him to the mortals.

* * *

**oOo **

(Meanwhile in Asgard.)

Thor grumpily rides a horse towards the bifrost, dropping from the horse as Mjolnir is attached to his waist as so is another object. Thor walks forward, leaving the horse and standing at the edge of the bifrost where Heimdall stood next to him.

"What brings you here, Prince Thor?" Heimdall questions.

"You know as well as I do that I must do this." Thor says, raising the tesseract. "You cannot stop me."

"Your father will be most displeased of this."

"And so will mother. I know."

"Have you thought of this before you have done it?"

Thor shakes his head.

"No I acted on impulse, Heimdall. I am never one for being responsible and thinking. My brother is the one who does that, not I."

"Then that means you have given it thought."

"A little."

"You have little time left to change your mind."

"The guards have already been deployed and have been searching for me." Thor said. "I would not waste another day here knowing what I have already done."

"You heard from the All-father."

"Yes, I know there is something missing with my memory when we were younger. Now I know that Loki had done something that day for us to forget. When we tried that spell, we thought that it did not work and were forbidden to do so again, and only now do I know that it does, indeed work. And in this time as well."

"What will you do when you are there?"

"I will give them aid."

"What of your brother, Loki?" Heimdall asks. "What of him, who sits in prison, waiting?"

"I will return for him." Thor says sadly. "I have broken into the weapons vault to take the tesseract, to return to Midgard and not only because of-"

"I know Prince." Heimdall says. "You need not explain it."

"You saw."

Heimdall nods.

"You took the tesseract to search for answers that is hidden in your past, now entering your present, which they know is their future and it is also a way to seek your mortal friends, knowing that the time of Prince Loki's sentence, his trial, is near."

"I wish it to be fair." Thor says hurriedly, noticing the guards. "They will be of help to defending my brother."

"You know that you have only one chance."

"Something is not right Heimdall." Thor says activating the tesseract. "My brother would not try to succumb this low into gaining the All-fathers approval and I have thought on it for far too long. I would seek answers and help."

"You would defy your Father, betray your people, for the sake of answers?"

Thor smiled.

"I would not have it any other way."

He disappeared in a bright blue flash, headed towards Midgard all while listening to Heimdall speak.

_"May you find the answers you seek, Thor Odinson." _Heimdall said as the guards were too late, Odin on their tail with a strict look on his face, battle armor at a ready.

Soon to follow were the warriors four and Frigga with an expression of bewilderment. Frigga worriedly clasped her mouth as they all stood at the edge of the Bifrost with no more than a spec of dust left from where Thor once stood.

Heimdall standing firm and tall with his sword, staring at the All-father.

Furious was he, the All-father, that the gate keeper did not stop Thor. The gate keeper had answers that even the All-father cannot refuse.

No choice and no other way, they will have to _wait. _

Meanwhile in Loki's prison cell, he lays there.

Eyes full of confusion, body battered and bruised as he stared out the bars of his prison cell. He saw the guards running around, yelling about Thor stealing the tesseract and Loki couldn't help but laugh.

He lay on his back as he stared at the ceiling, eyes still full of confusion as he continued to laugh.

_Thor will never come back. _

_They said so, the guards said so. Thor stole the tesseract, why? Why? Maybe he seeks his friends? Or perhaps the pain has gotten to him? Perhaps he couldn't handle it? What- why? What is it?_

Voices in his head, as he was losing all hope that his brother would ever return for him. Losing hope that they would ever know what happened to him when he fell into the void.

_The Trial... it is nearing... _

Loki closed his eyes, letting the darkness spill and consume.

_Thor is gone... He escaped... _

Loki cried.

He buried his face in his arm

_He doesn't want to see, doesn't want to know, the fate of his younger brother. _

_He escapes to Midgard, to seek solace in the hands of his mortal friends..._

_To escape reality..._

_That Loki is guilty... _

Lies! ALL OF IT! LIES!

_He seeks his mortal friends and Loki... _

_Loki will have nothing.. no one to defend him.. not even Thor because he is on Earth... _

_Loki will have no one to back him up.. _

_No one.. _

Loki bites his lips, drawing blood.

_He's alone. _

_The Trial is nearing and he would have no one. _

Loki bitterly laughs and lets the darkness consume him. Tired was he in waiting, he just wished that Thor would have killed him instead of leaving him to the hands of these savages.

No one would know the truth of why he did what he did...

And all he knows is that Thor might not be present in his upcoming trial.

That is...

If Thor wishes to stay in Midgard for a long period of time.

Then Loki will be alone.

* * *

**oOo **

"Does anyone hear that?" Tony wondered.

"Hear what?" Clint muttered from his cereal.

They all felt that rush of power hit the whole tower as the building shook like there was an earthquake. It happened right on top of Tony's tower and they all unconsciously looked at the ceiling.

_"Sir. I believe someone is here for a visit." _Jarvis said, ruining the moment.

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...**

**I hope Coulson's appearance wasn't too, you know? Too much. xD I have been thinking about it for a while now and I really want him in one of my stories, alive that is and the interactions. hehhee... and yes, yes... Thor is coming. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Ideas are welcome. **

**Oh, and I will try and update Cross Reality soon. :) Thank you again to all that Reviewed, faved, alerted, bookmarked, etc. **


	8. Chapter 8 - We want answers

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**oOo**

Loki couldn't help but stare at the present Thor, who named himself _**"Don"** _to avoid the confusion.

_"So this is Thor?" _Loki tilts his head.

Don, who was the present Thor, was wearing his Asgardian clothes, but much more refined and built for more protection, his hair grew an immense length while he was away, which Tony desperately tried not to comment on.

_"He looks so different." _

His blonde hair was tied into a slight braid at the back and the rest flew freely down his shoulder. His battle armor has more covers, layers and more leather, like he was ready to stomp on someone during battle. Mjolnir rested at his waist while he held the tesseract in the other.

_"He doesn't seem like the childish Thor, I know. Nor the one who doesn't take things into consideration. It looks as if, he truly knows what he is doing."_

Loki saw in Don, a certain _maturity_ that his brother Thor still has yet to attain which makes Loki interested in learning more about Don than ever.

_"How... interesting."_

Everyone had to admit that it was an interesting day, despite the fact that it was somewhat peaceful and all of them were eating at the breakfast table including Coulson, _who_, in much hesitation decided to finally join them and tell them all about his days in the hospital.

Eventually, the two past brothers managed to work their way in the dining room area to eat with all of them. As awkward as it may be, they all came to an agreement to let this whole chaos slide until the tension dies down, which in fact, it did.

But then again, it _didn't_ last long.

As Jarvis announced them all of the visitor, they all gathered in the living room, disregarding their breakfast and staring at the elevator door which Don appeared out of.

Thus the results so far.

This truly wasn't what they were expecting to see and nor was Loki and Thor.

Don sat in one of the seats in the living room, facing everyone else who sat opposite him. Tony, Bruce and Natasha were left standing while the others took the seat opposite Don.

Those were Clint and Steve while Loki and Thor, sat near the corner. Loki sat by the counter with Thor, both of them slightly away from the group but enough to hear the conversation.

_"I wonder how he treats his friends?" _Loki curiously asked himself.

Loki had his elbows up and his chin resting on both his palms, he just kept staring at Don, like there was no tomorrow.

Wanting to _ask._

Wanting to _learn. _

Wanting to _know _the changes.

He just sat there, tilting his head occasionally as the conversation began, with present Thor, introducing himself to be called **_Don_** to lighten the confusion and to distinguish the two Thor Odinson's better.

"Son of Coul." Don speaks. "I thought you dead."

"I'm alive and kicking." Coulson nods.

_"Oh, that was right, he was injured." _Loki thought, squinting. _"Thor seems, hurt, for some reason. I wonder."_

"Nothing can kill the bastard, I give you that." Tony said, earning a kick from Natasha. "Ow. Easy with the touching!"

"Our last encounter in your flying fortress." Don concludes. "You had been-"

_"Flying fortress?" _Loki thought. _"What- never mind-"_

"I'm fine." Coulson smiled and pointed. "It was this close to my heart, enough to stop it but it wasn't intentional nor was it an accident."

"It is good to see you alive, it would-" Don breathed. "Truly it would make things better for my brother."

"We'll talk to you about the case later." Coulson says, seriously addressing the other two gods in the room.

"I understand." Don nods."

"Maybe you should start from the beginning, on why you're here on earth and why the tesseract is with you."

"Of course, my friends."

Don nods again and looks at each and everyone in the room, he seemed to be thinking of what to say, somewhat familiarizing himself with the living room space but his gaze always somewhat falls towards the younger looking god in the room, which was past _Loki_.

_"Why does he keep staring at me?" _Loki asked himself. _"It is not like I have something on my face."_

"Impressive." Thor mumbled.

"What?" Loki turned to Thor.

"I said impressive, brother. Were you not paying attention."

"Barely." He grunts, pouting, earning ruffle to his hair by Thor. "Stop that."

Thor laughs.

Don eyed the two, jealously he sat staring at them, while the others noticed it.

They didn't stop him from looking, they all knew that it was painful for Thor to depart with Loki and seeing these two past brothers enjoying their time with each other, it will make anyone jealous.

The two gods near the counter were talking with each other, as if no force could stop them, but they were quiet enough to only be heard by themselves.

"So he is _I._" Thor grins. "Not bad."

"Oh please." Loki rolls his eyes. "Your ego is growing."

"I look impressive, like a King."

"Of course. Now be quiet, I want to listen."

Don had an uneasy look, as he placed the tesseract next to him, not letting the others get near it. They all respected the idea and have yet the chance to agitate him, he looked worse and in distress.

"Why are you here Tho- I mean Don?" Steve asked, slightly feeling a little impatient. "Shouldn't you be in Asgard?"

"I apologize my friends." Don spoke. "I had not the time to alert you of my presence. I had certain duties to attend to and with my brother being in- well, it has been difficult."

"You certainly alerted us." Tony shrugged.

"If I had the time, I would have told you of my return, but sadly I did not. It was a desperate attempt to reach Midgard. So I apologize if I have concerned you so."

Loki blinked, did this Thor just _apologize _to the mortals?

_"How odd?" _He thinks, leaning forward. _"Thor would never apologize to mortals, what had happened to his arrogance and his claim as a prince and higher authority? I wonder."_

"So what brings you here point break?" Tony drank.

"And why do you have the tesseract with you?" Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"I thought that was suppose to be locked up." Clint added. "In storage."

"It was." Don mumbled, occasionally staring at Loki.

"What do you mean it was?" Bruce wondered. "I thought that was the deal, why did you come back?"

"Let me explain friends." Don began.

"Be our guest." Tony huffed.

"My father found out about this mishap about our past selves entering this future, this present time and my father doesn't wish to deal with it and decided not to tell me."

"What happened?" Natasha crossed her arms.

"How did you find out?" Steve questioned.

"I overheard the conversation and I couldn't let the opportunity slip from me. Taking the tesseract with me and disarming a few of the guards, I made haste to reach the bifrost bridge, which Heimdall made no attempt to stop me."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps it is, but on occasion, I cannot let it happen again. I have already disobeyed many rules, and I am soon to be hailed king again. They (the past brothers) need to return home, in their rightful time and I am here to help aid in their travel."

Loki tilts his head in confusion, this Thor sounded so mature and so warm and nice.

_"He wishes to help us despite not truly knowing how it happened."_

He can feel no arrogance, no ignorance that this Thor was giving out. This _Thor's _words were sincere, logical, smart and true to heart. Loki could only imagine what had happened and his thoughts ran to the words that the mortals have spoken of.

Thor was _banished. _

To _Midgard. _

To learn humility and understanding.

_"It seems that the mortals have truly changed him." _Loki smiled inwardly. _"For the better, I suppose."_

Now Loki could understand that it worked, wonderfully and he couldn't help it, he desperately wanted to talk to the present Thor, it seemed alright but the look his brother was giving, _his _Thor, it wasn't kind.

He seemed to hate the relationship between him and the mortals.

He thinks it makes him weak.

_Attachments _don't make you weak, or do they?

Loki didn't hear the rest of the conversation, because he was too busy thinking and observing this new Thor. In that short period of time, he was snapped from his daze when his brother half- shoved him on the shoulder and only then had the words spilled out.

"-compresses the magic and incantation there-" Tony spoke. "And the power of lightning attaches to the rings, making a portal and boom! Home free."

"Basically what Tony is trying to say, we've already learned a lot from Loki's magic." Bruce supplies. "We're going to build the portal that is comparable to Loki's magic and all we need is some juice."

"Yeah, power!" Tony smiles. "Which Loki says, they used your lightning."

"I trust you Stark." Don replied. "I am again, forever in your debt, my friends."

_"In debt again?" _Loki wondered. _"Since when has he been in debt with someone?" _

"I do not like where this is going." Thor whispers to Loki, who told him to be quiet. Safe to say that Thor didn't like being quiet, he desperately wanted to shout and tell them that a prince is in no debt with any mortal, who is in their kind of standards.

"You make me blush point break." Tony grins.

_"Point break?"_ Loki winces. _"Does he mean that literally?" _

"You've done enough for Earth." Clint muttered. "But sure, debts are nice."

"How long will you stay?" Steve asked.

"Hey I should be asking that, this is my tower." Tony pouts. "How long buddy?"

"As long as I need be." Don answered. "But I cannot linger for too long, my..."

He hesitates and looks at Loki.

_"Again with the__ stare?" _Loki blinks.

"My brother Loki, is waiting for me in Asgard. I do not wish to leave him there for too long. I fear that the time of my return, that it will already be too late. I do not want to fear the worst."

"How come?" Loki blurts out.

Everyone in the room turned to him and Loki turned crimson and turning away, unsure why he even blurted that out but it was too late. The present Thor, or Don, stood up and walked forward.

Not enough to close the distance between them but close enough a few feet away.

"I- I didn't mean-"

He stands up to fix the situation but then again...

Loki was at lost on what to say, and that's where Thor comes into play, standing in front of his brother like a barricade. Thor and Don stood in front of each other and everyone noticed the difference.

Don stood out the most, with his figure and outfit, making Thor look like a child in costume. Don meant business and even if Thor did as well, he was completely way out of his league.

_"This is not good."_

Loki peeked to the side to Thor's shoulder.

"You do not need to know." Don says softly and smiles. "Worry not, for it does not concern you."

"But all this-" Thor spoke, still glaring. "It will help us return to our time, yes?"

"It will, like he said, don't worry." Tony said, pointing. "We'll make the preparations soon, Bruce and I will start later."

"Thank you." Don nods at them. "Please friends, I wish to ask you all a favor, but I cannot speak it yet. It is important that I know I have your word for it."

Everyone else nods.

"And as for the two of you, I mean no disrespect but-"

"You wish us out of the room" Loki pouts, latching onto Thor's arm and peeking to the side.

"Again, yes?"

"Why is always like this?" Thor grunts in defeat. "Can you not simply tell us instead of hiding us in the shadows?"

"No, I cannot." Don says seriously. "It is best if you know nothing for the time being, it will probably be better for all of us, especially for you."

"Trust us." Coulson spoke. "We really mean no harm."

"You _don't_ want to know." Natasha glared.

"Loki? Please tell me you are not agreeing to this."

Thor turns to his brother, looking for someone to side with, they have rights to this and he was hoping to win this small fight. Instead, Loki shakes his head and back fires on him. So much for sticking to the plan and knowing things.

Oh well, better luck next time, I suppose.

"Don't ask me." Loki snides. "Come on, Let them be done with it. I wish to rest and replenish my magic."

Before Thor and Loki could leave the room, Don spoke up, earning the attention of everyone who was in the room. They grew silent, _listening. _

"Do not dare to spy on this conversation, Loki." Don speaks up. "I would have no mischief to be caused today. Lest you want my _wrath_ upon the two of you."

"What?" Loki blinked and turned. "Why would you-"

"I said, do not _dare_ to spy or use your magic." Don says seriously. "You may think I will not know, but I _will_ know. And if I find out you are disobeying my request, you may not like the out come."

"I am not going to ask how." Loki frowns and opens his mouth to say something but deems against it.

"Do I have your word?"

"You _have_ my word." Loki says in defeat, walking away.

Don nods respectfully, earning a glare from Thor.

"And mine." Thor glares, leaving.

Thor was starting to openly hate his future self and Loki wasn't helping, he was only fueling Thor's anger. Thor stopped at his tracks and was hoping to give his older self a piece of his mind, turning back and holding onto Mjolnir.

Loki rolled his eyes, noticing Thor go back, he slammed a hand to Thor's arm and pulled him away from the hallway, hissing at his brother to _not be stupid and cause war_.

Thor groans in annoyance, pushing Loki a little and walking on his own to their own room. Loki palmed his face, this was going to be a long day.

"Way to go big bro!" Tony whooped. "What's with all the harshness on little Lokes?"

"I didn't expect that." Steve says.

"Who did?" Bruce chuckled.

"He hates you." Clint shakes his head. "Bad bro. Bad-Bad bro."

"Clint." Natasha says warningly.

"I know." Don laughs. "But it had to be done. I wish to talk about Loki."

"Loki who?" Tony asked.

"My brother, the one who is imprisoned. I wish to speak about his upcoming trial."

* * *

**oOo **

About a few hours, mainly about two or three hours has passed but who's counting, and still no word from anyone in the living room. Thor was starting to get impatient, like he always was, while Loki, who was trying to be the responsible one, was trying to calm Thor down.

"Come on Loki!" Thor whined. "Please!"

"No!" Loki rubbed his temples. "How many times must I tell you, that I do not want to use my magic for that purpose."

"We'll only be looking for answers, remember?"

"We are not children Thor, and this is your future self!" Loki says desperately. "I do not want to cross him!"

"Then he will fight me if he fights you."

"He will not fight me. He is far too mild for that."

"You call that being mild?" Thor thinks. "Are you calling me mild!?"

"What do you want me to say?" Loki dropped to the bed. "Please, brother, don't tell me what to do."

"I am tired of being left out, we are princes of Asgard."

"Oh please!" Loki hissed. "Stop using that as an excuse."

"It is not an excuse, it is true."

"And so what if it is." Loki rose, staring at Thor who was wielding Mjolnir. "Do you think that they care?"

"I will make them care!"

"That's not how it works here! Don't you see that _they _respect you? Don't you see the way they talk to your future self, they respect him and see him as an ally, someone to look up to, as a friend!"

"He owes them debts!"

"You do the same when you are feeling generous!"

"Don't start with me, brother!" Thor points at Loki's face. "I do not like how we are _both_ being treated here! We are like common servants."

"Servants?!" Loki screams. "Are you insane?"

"Loki!" Thor says warningly.

"They treat you with enough respect just as everyone else does! We are not in our realm nor time, brother! Why do you insist to uphold such authority when there is none! You saw it yourself! Future Thor made it clear earlier that they were all friends, there was no need for formalities!"

"SILENCE, BROTHER! I still would not have it. They are not my friends!"

"Not yet they are but they will be."

"We are _not _being treated right!"

"That's because we don't belong here!" Loki pulls at his hair. "Don't you get that, brother? Why are you so angry?"

"I am angry because you are siding with them and not with I!"

"You are just being jealous and you need to be patient!"

"I am not _jealous!_" Thor hisses. "I understand that I need to be patient, I just do not see why I have to wait this long!"

"If you're going to be king, one _has_ to be patient!" Loki shouted, completely annoyed. "Why can't you be patient? What is it that you are so mad about? They are talking without us in the room, so what? It is just like mother and father!"

"They are talking about us Loki!" Thor groans. "And they are _not _our parents!"

"And what if they are talking about us, brother, they have the right reasons to!"

"What reasons are they exactly?" Thor paced.

"What do you mean what reasons?" Loki blinked, trying to calm his brother down.

"Loki." His brother threatens.

"Of course they have reasons, Thor. They need to think of a way to brings us back, brother, they are already helping us get home! Can you not be thankful for that? Despite our existence here, they are being kind to us. Giving us a home to stay with even if we cannot be trusted."

"I am thankful and we are trust worthy"

"You're not showing that you are! And with what you are giving them, you make it seem that we are _not _trust worthy. You are giving yourself a bad image, it makes Future Thor look far more better than you."

"What did you say?" Thor glares, growling.

"I did not mean that, brother, I-" Loki trembles, backing away from Thor.

"Tell me that again, Loki!"

"You heard me."

Loki says courageously and winces as Thor's grip tightens around his arm. Loki whined in pain as Thor's fingers dug deeper to his skin, making Loki feel trapped and scared.

"Brother, stop." He says weakly. "I'm sorry."

"Why? What is it Loki?" Thor shakes him. "What do you see in this Thor that you do not see in me? Why do you think him highly than I am! I am your brother!"

"Thor you're hurting me." Loki closes his eyes, wincing in pain. "Stop."

"Stop avoiding the question! TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE IN HIM!"

"You're hurting me!" Loki cried.

"I tire of this!"

Thor growls, pushing Loki away to stumble on the floor, walking away with Mjolnir tightly in his hands and leaves. Loki slid to the floor rubbing at his arm and staring at Thor, who was leaving the room.

"I would seek answers myself, whether you help me or not."

"WAIT! Brother! Please!" Loki dashes after him. "Thor! Hold on! Stop!"

* * *

**oOo **

"Holy Shit." Tony palms his face. "That's a lot to take in. And no visitation either? From you?"

"I know, I regret it deeply, Stark." Thor rubbed at his temples. "I had no choice."

"Loki's doing pretty badly-" Bruce pinched his nose. "And we're here, doing this."

"I fear the more I linger and wait, the more pain he is being caused." Thor says. "I know my brother is innocent and I have yet to tell it to my people but-"

"Why haven't you then?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, like a riot or a political move against your governments and what not." Clint pointed out. "So why haven't you protested your disagreement yet?"

"It wasn't that easy-" Coulson whispered. "At least in a sense it wasn't."

"I am forbidden to." Thor frowns.

"Why were you forbidden?" Tony wondered.

"Father is displeased with my actions when I returned with Loki using the tesseract, I retaliated and disobeyed, I told him things, of what happened on Earth. When I try to speak of it, he silences me. I would ruin our royal name if I were to do it again."

"What are you suppose to do then?" Steve asked.

"Father said that I am free to speak during the trial." He closes his eyes. "Only in the trial. And I am free to let others join, mainly all of you, who are witness to my brothers crimes."

"His crimes." Clint repeats. "Not really crimes now."

"He had reasons." Coulson spoke. "I'm sure we can take those into account once I get back to Shield and get a good statement to prove his innocence."

"More like a joint effort." Tony supplies. "Or forcing, yep forcing it is."

Thor didn't understand their terms, so he says.

"Will you _join_ me back to Asgard once they return to their rightful time?"

"Of course we will, Thor." Steve patted him on the back. "_Anything_ for friends, it's the least we could do as thanks for helping us out."

"I thank you again, perhaps they will see light that my brother is not a criminal."

"That's just it, he wasn't the only one on this." Tony points. "We understand you buddy."

"You do?" Thor' eyes widened.

"Your brother's eyes are green, right?" Bruce asked.

"Yes it is." Thor questioned. "Why?"

"His eyes were blue, Thor." Steve adds. "We've double checked and his actions, he barely used... magic."

"Not to mention that past Loki is completely different from present Loki." Natasha bites.

"I did not realize about his eyes." Thor said. "Though when I spoke to him before, they somewhat change but I disregarded that out of fear of knowing-"

"We all made mistakes." Tony said.

"At least we got the right assumptions." Clint motioned.

"The right information." Natasha adds.

"I have had the same assumption since I arrived in Midgard before, during Loki's attack. I wondered who controls him, he is not like that, he may be hurt but he would never go through those kinds of measures."

"You also noticed before about why I'm alive." Coulson spoke. "Loki didn't really try to kill me, only to scare you off, I suppose. The past Loki said that it wasn't accidental nor intentional, a little bit of both, I think."

"My brother is never a killer." Thor sighed. "Which is why I am relieved you are alive."

"He left me alive." Coulson nods.

"I miss my brother, and I truly fear for him."

"We get it Thor." Steve agrees. "We know Loki, the past Loki, we've been observing."

"Then you see our _relationship _with each other, yes?"

"Yeah we do." Tony rolls his eyes. "You suck by the way, you're stubborn and annoying."

"That is what Loki usually called me." Thor grins painfully.

"The Other guy doesn't like your past self too." Bruce says apologetically. "No offense."

"None taken Dr. Banner."

"You weren't like this before, were you." Natasha narrowed her eyes. "Because you went to earth, you changed."

"Yes I did." He breathed. "Meeting Jane, Darcy and Selvig, I grew to understand it better. I have changed, yes,and so did Loki, after he had fell from the Bifrost when I destroyed it."

"New Mexico." Coulson said.

"Shit went down there." Clint bit his lips.

"We fought, _endlessly_ it seemed, but we were both lost in pain. **_He, more than I._ **Little did I know, that he knew the truth about his adoption. That Father only used him as a _bargain_ to create peace in Asgard which father never continued."

Thor continued.

"My brother, Loki, was in pain, learning that he was a _**Frost Giant**_, shunned by the monsters-"

Thor shakes his head.

"No, no, shunned by his own race and only to be shunned by the Aesir as well for being _different_. He must think himself one,_ a monster_, because of his race, for what he has done, it is what drove him to that insanity, I-"

"No."

They all turned to look at past Thor, standing there, tears and anger showing in his eyes.

"You're all lying."

Mjolnir was bursting with lightning, his anger blaring.

He seemed to have heard the conversation about Loki, the last few parts at least, they weren't sure, but everyone brought their weapons to a ready and Bruce willed himself not to Hulk out so soon.

Natasha and Clint raised their weapons and aimed at past Thor, Steve had his Shield while Tony readied the repulsors, Bruce was at the side while Don, was standing there, eying his past self.

"Stop right there." Don growled. "Listen to me-"

"Is this the secret you wish to hide!?" Thor shouted. "IS IT!? You lie! YOU LIE ABOUT MY BROTHER! WHAT YOU ARE SAYING IS NOT TRUE!"

"Calm down point break number two!" Tony raised his arms.

"Easy there Thor, we don't mean any harm." Natasha spoke back.

"Calm down, man." Clint added.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN NOT TO TRUST ANY OF YOU!"

Don stood, about to take his own hammer from his side when the Mjolnir from past Thor flew towards him, with the impact Don flew out of the window, followed by past Thor who jumped out.

The windows shattered and the sky roared as the two battle it out, crashing to the nearest building, debris flying everywhere.

"Holy Shit!" Tony shouted.

Everyone was shocked.

The skies dimmed as two _Thor's_ battle it out.

The skies roaring of thunder and blaring with lightning, the room flashing white as the lightning struck, the room full of people were silent but amidst all the chaos, they noticed the almost _small_ figure standing near the hallway.

They all turned to see Loki, shaking and tears openly falling.

His lips quivering and legs trembling, his arms wrapped around him while he stared at the broken window where both Thor's disappeared from and fighting each other.

They noticed him whispering, and their eyes widened with what they heard.

"I- I- I'm a-"

He cried, tears falling.

"I'm a Frost Giant?"

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...**

**FEEL THE FEELS!**

**Don't ask me how this chapter ended up this way, because I seriously don't know either! xD **

**I apologize for making it seem so fast, that Thor just got to earth and now, this happened, there is a logical explanation for that, and probably because past Thor is agitated already and fears that he might lose Loki to future Thor, or something like that or maybe because he likes the competition but truth be told, he wanted answers, deemed to get it but then, heard_stuffs_ about Loki's heritage and BAM! **

**A lot of you have asked me, when Loki will find out and how, well I give you feels! XDD hehehe~**

**But I am glad that I got that out as soon as I could, by the way, a few more chapters left and a new one will begin. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Brother! Loki no!

**oOo **

The skies quickly blackened and the wind was picking up, blowing everything in their path. Both gods who control such power, mix them both together in anger and uncertainty, you can be sure to have a disastrous result. This was, wasn't turning out as it should.

When the Thor tackled Don out of the window, that's where it began.

"Stand down!" Don shouted as he was pinned in the air.

_Falling. _

"You lie!" Thor shouted. "I would teach you a lesson."

"I have already learned mine." Don glared. "It is time you learn yours."

Don claimed his Mjolnir and slammed it to Thor, who was propelled to the other building and before Don reached the pavement, he swung and lifted, returning to the skies. Thor shook his head in anger, nostrils flaring, eyes ablaze and unfocused.

"You are angry, you are blinded by your thoughts." Don concluded.

"Don't think you know me."

"I am _you_ therefore I know, I have experienced more than you could ever have." Don painfully said. "If you only knew. You know nothing of this place, you should not assume rights of power. You are but a _prince_."

Don wanted to test Thor, he threw the hammer at him, only to have it clash with the other weapon. Don raised his chin as he guided Mjolnir back into his hands.

"You think me weak." Thor spun.

His primary target, his _older _self.

"I think you blind from the truth." Don responds, his gaze unwavering.

Thor would think himself powerful, strong,_ a someone _just like his father. He can see it, the power, the authority and above all...

The wiseness.

Thor could see it all in Don, what his older self would be someday, someone who would rule with great justice and truth, power yet has a strength of greatness and kindness, to be looked upon with trust, discipline and guidance, a mark of no fear.

But...

He doesn't dare think that this was his _future _for he doesn't believe that his brother, Loki, is anywhere similar to those vile creatures they call Frost Giants, those monsters who are cowards and trample everything in their path.

No, Loki wasn't like them, he just couldn't accept it.

There was no need for an exchange in words, Don knew himself all too well and knows that no words would convince him otherwise, not even his own self can convince him, only Loki could do that.

Thor swung the hammer in full speed while Don dodged it, he knew his moves, his patterns, his arrogance, ignorance, his boldness and rashness, all of it, from top to bottom, he knew it inside and out. He means to better himself, what better way than to understand what and who you are.

Fate is unkind, but justifying.

He had to make due of what was in front of him. He prepared for an attack as the skies powered itself for lightning, Thor did the same as they both equally fought as one.

Don didn't really want to fight himself, he wished to let Thor's anger dwindle on its own, but alas, that was far from happening.

"Fight me, show me what you can do." Don spoke.

"I already am."

"Then do it."

Thor growled and pounced at Don, who only dodged, grabbing Thor's arm and spinning him around, colliding his fist to Thor's stomach.

Thor crumpled to the ground as Don backed away, letting Thor take his time.

He knew his own weakness, it was _defeat _and _embarrassment. _

The reason he gave Thor time to settle himself, was for him to think of what he was doing, that was his problem before, he rarely thinks when it comes to battle. This time, Don wouldn't have it any other way, he would have to teach himself the lesson even if it means degrading his own self to understand.

His father had done it to him when he was banished to Midgard, surely, he can do it here by showing Thor that he is not all powerful, that he too, can _hurt._

_Don_ would show him the importance of family.

"You think that battles are ways to help understand misunderstood situations?" Don spins the hammer. "You are highly mistaken for I have learned by being banished."

"I heard."

"If you think you understand, you did not listen enough. I had shed my arrogant ways and princely attitude for they are not needed for ruling people."

"Do not lecture me like I am some child!" Thor shouted.

"You are acting like one since you dare deny it."

"RaaawhHH!" He swung at Don, who swung back.

"Rrooooaaahhh!"

The city was still somewhat in ruins and even worse, this will turn out into another war if it wasn't stopped. One of the lightnings hit the roof top, causing debris to fall, the other lightnings attacked different parts of the city, the storm was growing, objects were flying all over the place.

It looked like the apocalypse was coming.

Thor and Don clashed their weapons together, lightning running around the place like a barricade, locking and connecting as they gave out punches and other forms of attacks.

But little did they know someone important was _hurting_.

Loki.

* * *

**oOo**

Everyone felt the need to focus on the two Thor's, but Loki was hurting and shutting himself off from the world, eyes shut tight and body physically trembling.

"Loki? Loki?!" Natasha said, and Loki gave the faintest whisper as an answer. "Listen to me Loki, you have to help us stop Thor. Do you understand"

"No no no no." Loki kept whispering. "I can't."

"Loki, you have to stop your brother."

Steve stared outside as he saw Don and Thor battling it out on one of the roof stops. He looked back at Loki, who was still trembling, surrounded by the Avengers. Steve wanted to tell them to give the guy some space, but they really needed to stop Thor and Don before they cause more destruction to the city.

"Guys, stop." Steve said. "We need to stop those two right now."

"Give us a minute, Cap." Natasha replied. "We can avoid a bigger mess if we get Loki to stop them."

"I agree." Tony pointed out. "Remember when Thor and I fought, you included Cap, it didn't turn out so well."

"Heard you wrecked the forest." Clint mutters.

"De-forestation in a faster way." Tony winks. "How do we do this?"

"We need to focus you two." Bruce breathed, trying not to Hulk out.

"Stop it!" Loki cried when they kept forcing him to help out.

"Shit, if you don't help us out I'm going to stab you!" Clint growled only to be hit by Natasha.

"Shut up, Clint, or I'm stabbing you myself."

"Loki, I know it's hard to find out the truth but you have to trust us." Coulson spoke, trying to get near but Loki backs away. "If we don't stop them, they will put innocent lives in danger. Do you understand?"

"I can't-" Loki raised his head. "I'm not strong enough- I'm a- I'm just a-"

_A monster?_

_A nobody?_

_A Frost Giant._

"Loki come on." Tony urged and snapping Loki from his thoughts, then looking at the city getting wrecked. "We don't have much time, guys."

"Watch out!" Steve shouted.

Lightning went straight into the living room, attacking one of Tony's wine shelves.

Natasha quickly dodged, jumping out of the way and rolling to the other side. The rest of them hid behind the couch, as they watched the glass shatter and wine spill on the floor.

Loki was still standing there, eyes closed, trembling.

He almost got hit but was too scared to move.

Bruce was hunched over, willing himself not to Hulk out, the blast and noises should have already put him off to a killing spree, but then again, his strength of calming down had the advantage. He breathed evenly, eyes shut.

"Brucie, you okay?" Tony groaned, standing up.

Bruce didn't answer.

"Is everyone alright?" Coulson asked and stated. "I already called Director Fury, they're on their way."

"To hell with that." Clint rubbed his head.

Natasha was pissed, this wasn't how she wanted the day to begin, she stood up and started shouting at Loki. Causing everyone to turn and look at the poor god still standing there shaking like a scared puppy.

They weren't sure what Natasha was doing, but she was _trying._

"Loki!" Natasha hissed. "Do something!"

"You have to help out." Bruce stared outside, still focusing. "People will get hurt, Loki."

"Please don't-" He begged. "I can't do anything- I swear-"

"He's your brother." Clint pushed. "You have to do something to stop this. Use your magic."

"I can't and he's- he's-" Loki thought and swallowed. _"Not. Not My- my brother- I'm not his- I can't be-"_

Loki kept hearing the mortals push him to stop his brother, to listen to them and help out but he was too focused and disoriented with the fact that he was- no he _is _a Frost Giant.

Is that why he's so different from the other Aesir's?

Is that why everyone hates him?

Why everyone looks at him so differently?

Loki just couldn't think, all that was registering in his mind was the fact that everyone was keeping the truth from him. Was Thor also lying to him? Did Thor know he was a Frost Giant? Surely none of this is real, perhaps it was just a nightmare that he's so desperately trying to wake up from.

"Those two are tearing New York apart!" Tony shouted. "We have to do _something!" _

"Stark, get your suit ready." Steve said when they still got no response from Loki.

"Cap, are you sure about that?" Clint said. "We don't need another one messing things up."

"Hey!" Tony whined.

"Hawkeye." Steve pointed. "Stay on the balcony, knock some sense into them every once in a while. Our target is Thor, not Don. Got it."

"Roger that." Clint headed straight to the balcony.

"Stark, get your suit ready."

"Trying- failing at the moment!"

Tony was doing his best to access his computer, but something wasn't right. Jarvis wasn't working right, and at the moment, Thor and Don were at it, killing each other, or at least, Thor was killing Don, Don was trying his best to just play it fairly.

"Loki?" Natasha urged again. "Are you even listening to us? You have to stop your brother, if you don't this is going to go into your consciousness."

"What do you want from me?!" Loki cried.

"Natasha-" Coulson was about to stop her when she narrowed her eyes at him.

_Leave this to me_, it said.

She turned back to Loki.

"Your letting your brother put innocent lives in danger, do you want that under your skin? In your mind? If you don't do anything, what you came here for will be nothing but a failed adventure. Are you even listening to yourself talking? You're Thor's brother!"

Loki tightened his grip on himself as Natasha continued.

How she reminded him so much of _Lady Sif._

_Now he just needed to focus._

"You will come back to Asgard knowing that you did something wrong and it will eat you up, do you hear me? Loki, you have to do something to stop this, all of this. You have your magic, and you know that Thor can't resist listening to you. We don't care what you are-"

"Widow!" Steve called from the side. "We need you on the Quinjet with us."

_She ignored him. _

They all knew what Natasha was trying to do to Loki, she was pushing him like she did with most of her victims. She was manipulating him, trying to play with her words, just like what she did before on the Helicarrier in Loki's cell.

"You're a Frost Giant, but we don't care, you're Loki! Do you understand that!" Natasha was right in his face.

"People's lives are in stake, do you want blood on your brother's hands? Knowing that this is the future! That your brother will be a killer?! Don't you trust Don? Don't you _trust _him? Thor is going to kill him! Do you want that?"

_Do you want that? _

Did he?

Loki felt his hands stop trembling.

"Loki, answer me!"

"Leave me alone!" Loki had enough.

A burst of green energy surrounded the living room and the last thing they saw is a green mist from where Loki was standing. The young man disappeared from their eyes and Natasha quietly cursed.

"What was that green energy?" Clint asked, coming back into the living room.

"Loki happened." Tony grumbled.

"Where did he go?" Coulson asked.

"Doesn't matter." Natasha shook her head, walking towards them.

"What happened to you?" Clint asked Natasha, who was still pissed.

"Don't ask." Natasha supplied. "It's too late now. You alright Bruce, Coulson?"

"Okay." Bruce breathed.

"I'm staying out of the way for now." Coulson said. "I'm giving Director Fury information."

"Good, tell him we got it." Natasha scowled. "What's the plan, Cap?"

"What's happening outside Hawkeye?" Steve asked, turning his attention to him.

"Thor and Don are on another rooftop, they managed to trash the first one. They've wrecked about five to six buildings already, stray lightnings all over, wrecked a car five blocks down and blew up more than ten street posts two blocks near Stark Tower. Why?"

"We have to stop them." Steve said. "Why aren't you in your suit, Stark?"

"Can't, I have to do it manually." He said. "Loki must have bugged Jarvis while we were talking before all this shit happened. It's no wonder he didn't warn us about those two coming down and why I can't access most of Jarvis' commands. I can't fly."

"Can't you do it manually?"

"That'll take time Cap, besides, Hawkass is right, it'll make things worse."

"Nothing we can do now." Natasha said. "Flying on the Quinjet will only cause more damage, Thor will likely kill us in it."

"What about the Hulk?" Steve asked.

"No." Tony replied. "Bad Idea. We can't let the hulk out, that would be condemning the city of New York into an alien war-zone. No offense Bruce, the other guy is a green bean."

"Non-taken, I'll stay here, help Tony fix Jarvis." Bruce nods.

"What about us?" Clint asked.

"Find Loki." Steve said. "If we can't stop Thor and Don, then we find the one who can. What floor do you think he's in?"

"Wait, I think I may have Jarvis running again." Tony piped from the computer.

"How'd you get him back up and running again?" Bruce asked.

"I thought Loki had Jarvis under his magic." Coulson wondered.

"Jarvis is an artificial intelligence." Tony said proudly. "He runs his own system, he must have been hacking into his own system trying to de-bug the whole magic thing. Besides, magic is science that we don't know, remember? He may have found a loop after studying the magic I've placed in one of the files Bruce and I have been working on."

"Intelligent Indeed." Natasha agreed. "Will it find Loki?"

"You practically went all Spider on him." Tony points. "Creepy but effective."

"What I told him will stick inside his head."

"Practically the same thing you stick in everyone else's." Clint says. "Good work by the way, let's just hope that your tactic works. I can see Thor and Don breaking a hell lot of windows, now casualties yet. The police are on sight and the blocks near the area are already abandoned and evacuated."

"New York lost a lot of people, they secured the area." Steve says. "Most of the buildings are unoccupied."

"Makes it easier for us." Tony nods. "Jarv, you there buddy?"

_"Sir I... -pologize... systems running... slow..."_

"Jarv, listen to me." Tony said seriously. "Reboot yourself, I don't care, make it quick and tell me how much damage Thor and Don caused, estimate it, tell me where the two Thor's are and where Loki is hiding."

_"Sir. I have successfully rebooted all systems. Apparently, the same magic Mr. Loki had used before was currently used to destroy my systems, leaving me unable to access communication." _

"Damn, okay so what happened?"

_"Sir. My calculations say that they have caused almost half the damage the Chitauri and the Avengers have caused a few months ago. Mr. Odinson is currently at 5 miles north, currently on one of the most prestige rooftops of the city."_

"And Loki?" Natasha glared.

_"He is currently locked in the bathroom in their room, Ma'am."_

"Good." Natasha was heading straight to the hallway towards Loki and Thor's room.

"Holy Shit, she's finding her prey." Clint muttered, following after her.

Steve said, "Stark I want you to find some way to distract Thor and Don from fighting. Only for a little while." nodding at Tony, Coulson and Bruce, who were left behind as they pursued after Loki.

* * *

**oOo **

Loki appeared straight in his and Thor's room, quickly bolting to the bathroom and locking himself there. He leaned heavily on the door, sliding to the ground as he let the tears fall and his body shake.

_Monster. _

_"I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all." _

_Just like you Father. _

"Thor doesn't know." Loki concludes. "Why.. why would he lie?"

_Father. _

"Why would they lie?"

_Mother. _

Loki banged his head continuously on the door, creating _small thumping _sounds, hoping to get rid of all the thoughts running in his head.

For most of his life, the centuries he's lived, they were all lies. Being a frost giant, no wonder people despised him, they may not know but they knew he was different.

He had Black hair.

Green eyes.

He uses _magic. _

He hates fighting, but Frost Giants are barbaric creatures, they kill relentlessly, they hate everything but he's also different from them, he's too small, too _fragile. _

Is that why the monsters didn't want him?

Because he was weak?

Why?

Why!?

Why in Hel did Odin take him? Treat him as a second son, let him bask in all Asgardian glory, teach him to hate his own people!?

Degrade him, humiliate him, to further put a trust that wasn't even there. Were they all lies? Was he even loved! Was he even cared for?

But... but Thor's love is true, right?

His brother cares for him, it's no wonder he's fighting the older Thor, to seek answers.

No!

Loki has to stop him.

The only way to know for sure is to get the whole story, while bolting after Thor, the only thing he heard was him being a Frost giant, being driven to insanity.

_"He's suppose to be in jail for what he's done."_

_"In jail?" Loki's eyes widened in fear. "What did he mean by that, brother?"_

_"I thought he wasn't your brother?" Tony piped in. _

So that is what they meant. He committed something, crimes, his older self had done something horrible but what was it? Loki tried to piece things together but it only hurt to do more thinking.

So he was adopted, which is why they really don't match together.

_The stare. _

The reason Don was giving him that stare, that painful stare, because the other Loki was in jail.

That's it, wasn't it?

Don couldn't bare to see Loki, to see him like this, _him _who was still innocent and unknowing to be freely roaming and enjoying the time of ignorance, that is what Don was seeing and missing.

No... no...

Thor was going to kill Don, and Loki has to stop it. He has to! If he doesn't then it will be too late but it's still painful, being a Frost giant.

But..

Why wasn't he blue?

No.. no... no...

He has to stop thinking about that, think of something else. The wreck, the damage, the danger of Thor is going to cause innocent lives the horror and pain.

Then Natasha's voice came playing into his mind.

Like a broken record.

_"You will come back to Asgard knowing that you did something wrong and it will eat you up, do you hear me? Loki, you have to do something to stop this, all of this. You have your magic, and you know that Thor can't resist listening to you. We don't care what you are-" _

They don't care, but why?

These mortals are just humans who have no strength, but they have so much hope that they can, no, that they _would _win. It was confusing that these mortals know so much.

Why does Don trust them so much?

Even the Warriors four don't get much privilege of knowing things that only brothers should, why are they so special? What does Don see in them that Thor and Loki could not?

_"Earth's mightiest heroes and all the jazz!" Tony continues. "And it's bugging me because, we barely even know you too. You see my point? It's a two way stick here, we both know nothing about each other." _

They barely knew him.

No wonder.

It was because they were never really friends.

Only Don connects them to each other.

Typical.

Just like the warriors Four, never really friends, just... connected.

Why did everything change?

QUESTIONS! There were so many!

He couldn't, no, _didn't _have an answer to any of them and it pained him so much!

_"Because I'm not that easy to fool, trust me, I've seen cases like these before and like Hell I don't trust you. And you're still not welcome here."_

The mortals don't like him, no one on earth likes him.

He isn't welcome here and only Thor is seen as a hero, but these mortals took the time to get to know him, even if slightly, they see a difference in the Loki they knew from him, this innocent Loki.

There is a difference right?

But Loki can't help but think what went wrong along the way. He just needed answers from them, if he didn't, he could just _snap _and lose his _mind. _He wasn't sure but he desperately wanted answers and it hurts to not know, to feel this way.

_"We'd only be looking for answers."_

That is the last time he'd ever agree to Thor getting answers, always, always do they get in trouble! And he was suppose to be the smart one, but no, he just couldn't let Thor do it alone.

He loves Thor.

Loki loves Thor and he can never let him go.

He was an anchor, someone to hold dear to, because Loki knew that Thor also cares for him. He may not show it at times, but his love for him as a brother is true and Loki wanted to tell him never to doubt his love either.

He hopes that none of this would hinder their relationship.

That is if he were really a Frost giant, he hopes Thor would still accept him as a brother.

If not...

Loki just wouldn't know what to do anymore.

It would hurt...

A lot.

_Tap. _

_Tap. _

_Tap._

_BAMM!  
_

"Loki! Are you in here?"

Natasha's voice sounded on the other side as the door knob moves sideways but didn't open. Loki closed his eyes and breathed, wishing they would go away.

"Lo' Lo!" Clint shouted. "We need your ass outside, your brother is wrecking the goddamn city!"

The Archer's voice, commanding, strong and cool. There was a hint of amusement in his voice, but sounds of desperation were in there as well.

Loki felt his stomach drop.

_"Leave me alone." _He thought. _"Your words are useless."_

"Loki, listen to us, we need your help and you're the only one who can stop Thor."

The Soldier's voice sounded, desperate and unwavering, like a true Captain should in dire situations. Loki felt guilty to his stomach.

_"Those monsters are cowards, they hide-" _Loki heard Thor's voice in his head.

No... no... Loki would prove them wrong.

He is not a Frost Giant.

He is Loki.

When the door to the bathroom opened, Natasha cursed in Russian just as Clint ran a hand to his hair and Steve sighed loudly.

The bathroom was empty.

* * *

**oOo**

Loki stood on the rooftop, the very rooftop that _once _had the portal opened, but Loki didn't know that. He could see everything, the whole destruction of the city that he has never seen so before.

There were still remains of the Chitauri ships all over the place, wrecked buildings being repaired and then, he turned.

He saw Thor and Don on the other side, lightning blazing all around.

The wind picking up strongly, the sky dark as night, the tension was rising and the pain settled in Loki's heart. He felt like crying, he could see Thor's rage and Don's pain from the distance.

How he wanted it to stop.

"Brother." He stared, getting ready to stop them.

His hands shaking as he bit his lips, he disappeared in a green mist, appearing out of nowhere near Thor and Don. Don saw it coming, his eyes widened when Loki was in range of an attack from Thor. Thor didn't notice him appear, when he did it was already a second too late.

Thor's lightning struck.

Don shouted.

"Loki! Noooooo!"

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC..**

**A little short for my taste, I'm pressed for time, I have finals this week. I got so many reviews on the last chapter, so I thank you all for that! I hope to get some more feedback, sorry for the rushness of this chapter. I swear, things will get better in the next one. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Loki is Loki

**Apologies for the wait, finals ended and my Birthday was on the 18th of April~ Didn't celebrate it though, but now... I'm pumped to watch Iron Man 3 hitting theaters this week, so I give you feels. **

**((Read the bottom for some notes))**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

**oOo **

Bruce and Tony managed to fix Jarvis for good but they still haven't gotten a clue as to how they were suppose to stop Don and Thor from fighting. Coulson already contacted Fury and one of the Quinjets was outside filming the whole thing.

In the living room, the screen displayed one of the rooftops in New York, the two gods were locked in battle.

"How are you guys holding up?" Clint huffs.

"Not so good." Coulson supplies.

Natasha, Clint and Steve ran to the living room, almost crushed together when Natasha halted in front. Her eyes locked on the screen while Clint and Steve stayed silent. Tony turned his gaze towards them but went back to his computer, Bruce was too busy trying to keep himself calm.

"Did you manage to distract the two?" Steve asked, looking at the screen. "I guess not."

"Nope!" Tony shook his head. "See for yourself. Nothing!"

"Where's Loki?" Coulson asked, looking at them. "Did you find him?"

"Gone." Natasha replied.

"You lost him?" Bruce breathed, turning away from them.

"He's not in the bathroom if that's what you're asking." Clint snorts, pulling at his hair. "We got to him a second too late, heard him sobbing his eyes out. I think he teleported else where."

"It's alright Dr. Banner." Steve stated. "We'll go back to looking for him."

"Not enough time." Tony points at the screen. "If we don't do something, a lot of bad things could happen."

"Stark is right." Coulson says, using his phone to point at the screen. "If this gets even more out of hand, they can level the city down. New York already has damages and so far, they've reached an abandoned building that might just collapse if they hit it."

"I can take them both out." Clint interjects, showing them his bow and arrow. "I can give them a distraction, like before."

"Not enough time!" Tony pipes in, still punching codes.

"Who's side are you on anyways?"

"My side!" He grins. "I'm just leveling out the playing field and besides, Jarvis' calculations say we have nothing on these two. Best if we don't add into the mix. It's like a chemical explosion waiting to happen."

"Time bomb." Bruce supplies.

"Exactly Brucie!"

"Can you lock on where Loki is?" Steve walked to them. "If we can't stop those two, might as well try finding the person who can."

"Give us some space, Cap." Tony said. "I'm working on it."

"Oh god! Did you see that? Don just got an upper cut from the other guy!" Clint shouted, earning stares and an elbow to his side from Natasha. "Hey."

"What does Fury think of all of this?" Natasha questioned.

"He's not happy." Coulson spoke. "The pilot is ready to shoot them in case we don't do something. The Helicarrier is hovering thousands of feet high on top of New York. He's watching."

"Typical." Natasha snorts. "More bad image. We got to stop them."

"Then we better make a move on," Steve explained. "We stopped Thor once and since Don is on our side, that won't be a problem. We just need to find Loki."

"Hold on, I think Jarvis has a lock on Loki." Tony piped in. "Jarv?"

_"He is on the roof Sir."_ Pause. _"__He is currently watching the fight." _

"Watching?" Natasha bit her lips in question.

Loki had left the bathroom, moments when they have tried to enter in his own space. Natasha thought that perhaps the young god was thinking? Contemplating on how to stop his brother's from ending New York. She has to know, maybe that was his reason.

They got a lock on Loki and clues that state he wasn't in the right mind and clues that say he wasn't the one behind the attack. Maybe she'd get to confirm that further on his behavior.

After all, Loki wasn't the Loki they fought with. This Loki was pure, somewhat innocent, kind and curious. Not the blood thirsty devil they met with a few months back.

"What's his reaction?" Natasha raises her chin.

_"He seems to be in shock and contemplating something, Ma'am." _

"He's planning on helping us." Natasha turns. "That's the only possible option. Why would he be watching if he wasn't going to do anything. Thor may not have told us but Loki is a mischievous person in general, he hides in the shadows and plans his attacks, that much we know."

"Are you saying exactly what you're stating?"

Natasha gives Stark a glare.

"You're saying he's planning on stepping into the fight?"

"Exactly what she said." Clint says. "I know for a fact that Loki thinks before he attacks, unlike you."

"Ouch birdy." Tony mutters. "Jarvis, can you tell Loki that we won't hurt him. Make him head down here and we'll figure something out to help him or whatever."

They heard Jarvis glitch a little, it made everyone worry and look at each other.

_"Apolo- gie- Sir- Malfu- magic- Interfe- codes- breach- sy- tem."_

Tony was punching in codes in his holographic computer all while muttering commands to Jarvis but the A.I. seems to be glitching and so was the screen of the tv showing Thor and Don's fight.

"What's happening Mr. Stark?" Coulson questioned.

"We've been hit. Hold on a second!"

"Hit with what?" Clint asks.

"Dunno, must be magic interference." Tony huffs. "If it was lightning, the power would have shut down. Must be Loki again, his magic is interfusing with science, which is unexplained science, meaning magic."

"Can you fix it?" Bruce speaks.

"Give me a sec."

The others were almost in panic, trying to talk to Tony, who was aggravated by the response he was getting from Jarvis. One of Thor's stray lightnings must have hit the central core of his tower, or could have been Loki, using his magic again, god knows how that managed to happen.

He just didn't know anymore!

"Jarvis, get back online!" He mutters.

Coulson got busy, contacting Fury, all while trying to delay the shot the Quinjets pilot might hit at any second. While everyone was distracted with their own set of panic, they forgot the screen was still displaying the fight of Thor and Don, and above all momentarily forgot about _Loki._

Clint however, out of curiosity, got closer to the balcony to see what was going on. He could _see_ from the distance that Thor and Don got to another rooftop closer to Stark tower, explaining the interference they got.

"Guys." Clint was staring outside, looking at the distance.

"Not now Hawkeye." Steve breathes.

"Guys, I'm serious, you better come see this."

"We're a bit busy birdy." Tony retorts. "I'll give you crackers later."

"Tony." Bruce warningly says, earning a shrug from the billionaire.

"Damn it, Stark! I'm not joking!"

"What is it Clint?" Natasha asks, turning around.

"I'm looking at Thor and Don, and it's not going so well." Clint says, worriedly. "It's bad, Nat. Really bad."

"Oh no." Bruce pinched his nose. "Look at the screen."

Tony stopped what he was doing as so did the others.

They stared at the screen, as they paled like a corpse. On the rooftop, Loki appeared near Don and Thor, all while Thor was making an attempt to attack Don.

The lightning visibly ready to hit Loki.

"I think we just found him." Tony paled.

"Suit up! NOW!" Steve shouted as he made a run for it.

* * *

**oOo**

Don was angry at himself, for being this naive and arrogant.

Only now when he has lost the things he cared about, had he realized the importance of it. Now, he was doing this for himself, in hopes that perhaps, Thor would realize and come to an understanding with him, how this hurts him so much.

The moment Don was thrown out of the building, it meant war but at the same time, this is where they would come to an understanding. For both of them to learn the truth. His father cast him out for the reason of learning, through human ways, to see the error in his life.

He has learned, and it is time his past self does as well.

They fought, neither one giving the other leverage but Don knew his weaknesses that the other doesn't and it was his advantage but only for a minimum. They reach the seventh street as well as flying nearer to Stark tower. Both hammers collide with one another as they push it towards the other, their face at a close distance, neither one backing down.

"Do you not see what you are doing?" Don grits his teeth. "You are angry and you do not think!"

"I see clearly!" Thor retorts.

"No, you don't."

Don moves his hammer away, side-stepping and hitting Thor on the head. Thor tumbles close to the edge of the roof. He doesn't stand, he coughs up blood and wipes his mouth, glaring at his older self. Don stands proud and tall.

"What about Loki?"

"Do not bring my brother into this!"

"He is _my _brother as well!" Don says painfully. "You are attacking me because you think that I lie about his heritage, I do not!"

"What makes you think I will believe in such a lie!" Thor stands, hammer ready to throw. "My brother is not in league with the Frost giants! They are savage beasts!"

One stray lightning attacks the power near Stark tower, causing a surge through Jarvis' system but Don and Thor were too busy to notice.

"That is where you are wrong!"

"Where am I wrong in that?" Thor grits his teeth. "I cannot see my brother as a monster like them! He does not look like them! He is _not _one of them."

"You rely soullessly on your sights alone, you do not see deeper!" Don counters. "The All-father cast magic to hide Loki's appearance. To hide his Jotun form. Loki is _not _like them at all! He was born a frost giant but he was raised as an Aesir! Do you not see that?"

"I would care to see you dealt with!"

They began to do hand to hand combat all while partly using the hammer as leverage.

"You are not listening to me!"

Each of them dodging the other but Don was victorious with most of his hits and it was tiring Thor out. One punch to the cheek that would surely bruise Thor's face later on. One more blow would likely knock the other god out and Don wasn't taking any chances of letting Thor have the upper hand.

He was ready to attack when, all hell broke loose.

"I do not wish to force you to listen, but you leave me no choice." Don clenches his fist.

When Don punched Thor, Thor backed away dodging it, running to the side, Thor powered the hammer as much as he can, lightning surrounding him like a barrier.

"You do not realize your actions are causing destruction to this realm!" Don shouts as he deflects a lightning back into the sky.

"I care not for Midgard!"

"That is where your loyalty and kingship are questioned." Don sighs. "Not only that but you are blind with what you think, let alone do not understand."

"They are monsters!" Thor shouts back, waving his hammer.

"Then you are stating that Loki is a monster as well! Do you not know what your words entail?"

"You twist my words as much as you spin them around me! Do not try to convince me otherwise! I know they are foul creatures, they hide and cower, those weak blue monsters! Loki is _not_ one of them!"

"Loki _is_ a Frost Giant! Why can you not accept that?!"

"He is _not!_" Thor reels. "You keep insisting that he is, it is madness! He is my brother! He is the son of Odin and Frigga! A prince of Asgard!"

"He is also the son of Laufey!" Don shouts. "King of Jotunheim! Which means he is also a prince of that realm!"

"Laufeyson?" Thor couldn't hide the disgust in his voice, the pain and raspiness to go alone with it. "He is Odinson! He cannot be Laufeyson!"

"He still is an Odinson, but you do not understand the story behind it!" Don tiredly says. "If you would just listen to what I have to say, you would know!"

_"My brother, Loki, was in pain, learning that he was a **Frost Giant**, shunned by the monsters-"  
_

Thor recalls the conversation back in his head, he could hear the hurt in his own voice when his older self has spoken it. He wanted to understand but he was too taken back by the idea that it had fueled his anger to a point where no understanding would come across.

_Loki was in pain._

He courts war, it was his youth, his own desire.

_Loki shied from battle._

His only way to burn off the pain.

_Loki was always behind him, watching, waiting, caring._

_"Brother, are you well?" _

_"Brother we should not go there, it is too dangerous!"_

_"Thor, let go! You're hurting me!"_

His brother was no_ Monster_.

He is Loki.

And his father, along with his mother, told _no one_ of Loki's had briefly forgotten about his brother, Loki, who took after him after he tried to almost break his hand.

Out of jealousy for his older self. That is also the reason why he is angry, not just because of learning the truth, but also because he was jealous of this new found love for his older self. Loki seemed more attach to his older self, seemed to understand more, see and look up to him, to be prouder and he can't help but feel jealousy sprout.

He is jealous!

Even so, Loki loves him and why couldn't he love his brother back?

Why does the truth hurt?

He loves Loki but why was it hard to accept?

Perhaps it was hard to accept, because for him to have a brother related to the giants, it would be disgraceful. A mockery of power, a false perfection in their family. A hole within their royal status. To think they were _corrupted _in a way.

If so, why would Odin take Loki?

He was born a frost giant, why would his father lead him and Loki to believe he is part of a family that he is not supposed to be in.

So many questions!

But now that he thinks about it, it was probably harder for Loki to realize who he is. Though now is not the time to think about that, his brother is in the tower, thinking, cowering, like always.

He wouldn't get into this fight.

Thor shakes his head.

_"No, no, shunned by his own race and only to be shunned by the Aesir as well for being different. He must think himself one, a monster, because of his race, for what he has done, it is what drove him to that insanity, I-"_

What did he mean by insanity?

"Are you listening?" Don growls. "Can you hear yourself think? Do you not think that perhaps Loki is in pain? I have tried relentlessly to understand my brother, why he was so _different. _Only now have I gotten my answers."

"What are you trying to convince me off?" Thor glares, lightnings still surrounding him.

"I am saying that I have lost my brother to _madness!_" Don growls.

"I love Loki as my brother and it is painful for me to learn he is a frost giant!"

"Do you not think that he is also in pain?" Don breathes. "Swallow your pride, Son of Odin, prince of Asgard, as you claim to be."

"My brother is-"

"If you love him, then you would be there for him! You left him alone to deal with his problem! What brother would do so?"

"You are taking him away from me!" Thor suddenly blurts.

"I have my own brother to deal with, you should not feel jealousy, for there is nothing to be jealous of. I care because I do not want you to share the same fate as we do, even just for a moment, I would know, none of this was intended to happen. You would soon forget."

"Time, I need time!" Thor shouts.

"Even with time it would do nothing! You are away from your own world, from time itself and your realm. You have more than enough time."

"What was that about insanity, about Loki's fate?" Thor quickly questions. "Why do you seem inclined to help us?"

"Little did I know of what happened when he fell off the bifrost. You know so little of my time and experience. My brother was left to die, alone and terrified. Little did I know that I truly do not understand Loki as well as I thought. I kept him as my shadow, and so have you."

"Loki is always in the shadows!" Thor blares. "He chose that path! You blame it on me!"

"Because we were _both_ blind."

"Loki did not-"

"No! We kept him behind us all the time, he does not complain, in fear we may never spend time with him. It makes sense! Loki has always looked out for us! In the coronation, I was not fit to rule, he deemed it otherwise! You are so close to losing him as I did!"

"Loki is-" Thor swallowed. "What makes you think I-"

_Why couldn't he say it out loud?_

_Because it **hurts?**_

_Perhaps it was Loki, that made his heart painful. _

_He could see the hurt in his brother's eyes, when he tried to hurt him._

_Pain._

**_Fear?_**

He didn't want to condemn Loki into that fate.

No matter what, Loki is still Loki, be it Frost giant or Aesir, they were still brothers. And the thought pours into his head. _Blood or not._ And that is where Thor thinks, for a while, he thinks and Don takes the opportunity.

"Loki heard." Don speaks softly.

Thor's head raises.

"He heard us, saw you fight me, he was in pain. The look I've always seen my brother in, I do not want you to commit the same mistakes as I did. If you would let me explain, to _both _of you. The truth will come forth."

"I TIRE OF THIS! I would end this!"

That is where Thor raised his hammer, pointing it at Don, in that moment, Loki appears.

_"Loki!" _Thor thought.

A second too late that Thor realizes that Loki was in range of that attack. He saw for a moment, his brother's widened eyes, arms crossing in front of him to shield him, eyes shutting tight, no room to escape.

The lightning hits.

And he hears Don cry.

"Loki! Noooooo!"

* * *

**oOo**

As Loki appeared in-between the fight, little did his reflexes did him any good. The next thing he knew was the pain and heat that attacked his chest. His body tensed as he was lifted from his feet, the impact was painful.

He skidded through the pavement of the roof, tumbling uncontrollably.

Loki was thrown near the edge, skin seemed like it was burning, almost smoking, but the hit didn't seem like it did much damage. Loki coughed as he crumpled, holding his stomach tightly, the pain still running all over his body.

The heat on his chest disappeared but a wave of dizziness hit him. He groans again, wincing as his hand flies to his head, trying to soothe the growing headache.

_"That was idiotic of me, to appear in the middle of the fight." _Loki thinks, almost laughing at himself for his stupidity. _"This is what I always get for helping. It is not uncommon."_

Don ran to him, his hammer dropped and ignored, as he saw to it, Loki's safety.

Loki rolled to the side, groaning.

_"O__w. This is bad." _He could feel the muscle on his side, beginning to bruise._ "This is painful."_

The impact did damage to him.

_He did not expect that at all._

He tried to stand, but the pain ran all around his body, remnants of the lightning powered around his body, causing him to jolt in surprise. His eyes shut and he curled himself to his left side, the light blinding him was gone and he noticed a figure looming over him.

Loki coughed again, as he felt a hand brush the hair over his face. Loki opened an eye, to see Don hovering close to him.

"Thor?" He groans painfully.

"Hush, Loki." Don says softly. "Speak not. You are safe."

_"He actually cares to disregard battle, for me?" _Loki was pulled to a sitting position, his arms locked to either side, hugging himself as he hunched forward.

_"That is kind of him."_

Don was checking him for more injuries, but he was glad to see it wasn't too serious. A few bruises, a cut to his lip, probably bruising on his side and chest, Don wasn't sure.

No burn, just scratches on the skin, like the lightning has dimmed when it got close to Loki.

Thankful that he remembered Loki's knack for magic, he must have protected himself from the burn but not from the impact itself and the pavement on the roof must have grazed him.

"Loki listen to me." Don cupped Loki's face. "Are you alright?"

"I- I'll be fi- I'm-" Loki was lost on what to say. "Okay."

"Listen to me, Loki." He repeats, steadily and stern. "Are you well?"

_Concern _was in his eyes and Loki could almost cry, but he was too unfocused. The lightning that struck him was too fast, unpredicted and his body was yet to adjust.

Loki just, nods at Don, unsure but he felt slight fear working it's way to his chest.

"Do not worry, Dr. Banner will see you are well."

_"The green one?" _Loki flinches when he felt Don's fingers poking at his ribs. "Stop, that hurts."

"Sorry." Don mutters.

_"He actually listens?" _

An older brother's touch, his care, his love, was shown, as Don moves a tangled hair away from Loki's face and kisses his forehead. A warm hand at the back of his neck to assure he was safe and Loki couldn't help but turn to his brother, to Thor.

He wondered if Thor was jealous?

His own brother, jealous at Thor's _future/older _self.

He had been before, perhaps it was now the same cause, and Loki's mind was too much at lost that he momentarily forgotten about his _being_ a Jotun.

A frost giant.

Loki turned to Thor, standing there in the middle. Thor was shaking now, his hammer had dropped to the floor and the sky returned to normal.

Wind blowing steadily, their hair slightly moving from the wind, it almost hid Thor's features but Loki could see it.

Clearly.

"Loki." Thor mutters. "Brother, I'm- "

_"He can't say it." _Loki frowns. _"He doesn't regret it."_

Thor's eyes were riddled with _pain, partly regret, _yet also with _malice _and_ jealous_y.

How Loki could interpret Thor's mind so easily, escapes even himself.

"Brother." Loki muttered in concern, trying to stand as he winced in pain, curling again, body even more hunched over.

He felt Don's hands move towards him.

"Wait, don't-" He groans. "Oww."

"No, Loki, don't move." Don places a hand on Loki's knee. "The impact must have done you damage."

"I will heal, my brother is in need of help." Loki was trying to stand but Don was too strong. "Please, let me go. I need to see him. I need to see if he is alright! I need to-"

"I will not hurt you." Don softly brings him to his chest. "Just calm down."

Loki sighs in defeat.

_"Stay calm, all will be well."_

Loki stays there for a moment, hands on either side of Don's arms as his head rested on Don's chest. His eyes were steadily falling, the calmness Don was emitting felt like an illusion, his heart beat was soothing and his touches weren't rough and quick, they were caring and gentle.

Loki felt like sleeping through the pain.

Yet, he willed himself not to.

Loki looks back at Thor, who was staring at him apologetically yet at the same time, there were no regrets.

Loki saw Iron man drop on the rooftop, finally back up was there. He raised his repulsors and was ready to fire at Thor. For some odd reason, one of the hovering Quinjets was joined with another, who dropped on the rooftop, revealing the other Avengers except for Bruce, all of them surrounding Thor.

Clint raised his bow and arrow, Natasha with her gun, Tony with the repulsors, Steve with his shield and Coulson at the sidelines, with Fury on the line.

"Don't hurt him!" Loki's eyes widened.

He tried to push Don away, standing to run, almost tripping.

Don, in quick action, stood up and wrapped his arms around Loki's waist to prevent him from moving, Loki's weak frail form struggled to get away, but he eventually gave up, huffing in annoyance.

Watching Thor look at him, eyes piercing angrily at Don as the others surround him.

Loki looked sadly at how his brother was being dealt with.

Loki's breathing became erratic, he felt trapped.

Don noticed and slightly, more gently, loosened his grip on Loki's waist.

"Worry not, Loki." Don whispered sadly, seeing the distress in Loki's movement.

"But you- he'll be- please just-" _He shouldn't be begging, he was a prince._

"Don't hurt him." He says.

"He will not be harmed. Trust me." Don assures him. "They are good people, they would not succumb into meager cruel ways such as the Aesir's do. Trust me."

_Trust me. _

That was what got Loki in trouble with Thor in the first place, as much as he wanted to, he feared that Thor would grow father away from him if he did that.

"I knew Loki would be able to stop them." Tony grins under the mask as he locks Thor's hand behind his back with really tough metal restrains he built.

It also blocked off any access to... _power. _

"Can it Tony." Steve palms his face as he heads to the Quinjet. "No time for jokes."

"What's gotten you moody, candy cane? Tony retorts to Steve.

"Shut up, Sherlock." Clint mutters as he helps Tony tow Thor away into the Quinjet.

"Come on, Thor." Natasha glares, guiding the god inside with little care. "Into the Quinjet and back into the tower. We have a lot of things to talk about."

She stops when she got in and turns to Coulson.

"What does Fury have to say in this?"

Everyone else got to the Quinjet, the other one left the premises, back into the sky where the Helicarrier was. Probably to relay a message to Fury on what exactly happened that time. They were left alone with the crazy out of time gods.

"Director Fury says he'll check back with us." Coulson says as he closes his phone.

"Check back." She repeats and nods. "And you?"

"I'll be heading to the base later on, so you guys have to handle this yourselves. He's not happy, but he's giving you thumbs up for the quick thinking. Or at least I think he's giving Loki that."

"Did he see everything?" Clint asks as he seats himself to the pilot chair.

"All of it." Coulson breathes.

"Damn."

"I'll check back with you guys soon. Someone will pick me up on this rooftop so I'll stay here for a while. Just sort this out and I'll talk to Fury. I'll see how we can come up with a back up plan on how to deal with the press."

"I'm not volunteering!" Tony pipes as he heads to one of the seats in the Quinjet.

"Just report back when you're done." Coulson nods. "Fury wants you to get started on that machine to get them back to their time. Once that's done, Fury wants you guys to destroy it."

"Destroy?" Natasha's brow knit together.

"Doors open from both sides." Clint shakes his head. "Damn doors."

"Exactly." Coulson smirks. "We'll be lucky that nothing comes out on the other end, better safe than sorry."

"Don't worry, Coulson. We'll take care of things here." Natasha smiles. "Don't get too worked up."

"Yeah, see you back at work." Clint waves. "We got a lot of catching up to do."

"Sure thing, Take care. Make sure those two stay out of trouble."

Don and Loki followed, Loki looked somewhat exhausted. Don was supporting Loki, but the younger one was trying to push him off.

It looked like Loki didn't want to be near Don.

Thor, who was seated near the door, sat there staring at the floor. Loki quickly sat beside his brother despite the pain he was feeling. He sat there, just... being there for Thor.

Don lets it go, as he made his way to his friends.

Thor, though in cuffs, dared not to look at his brother's eyes.

Loki was inclined to deal with it.

Everyone watched the two brothers in silence, Natasha waved a goodbye to Coulson as they left the man on the roof. Natasha was the co-pilot as they headed straight back to the tower. It was a quick travel, but they managed to squeeze some talking.

The Avengers gathered near the Clint and Natasha, Don however never tore his gaze from the two younger gods.

"We'll have Dr. Banner check Thor and Loki out later." Steve said. "Are you injured Thor- ugh, Don."

"Nay, I will heal." Don breathes. "I forgot how Loki was always there for me in my time of need. Silence was painful, but the assurance of care was there. Just like he is doing now."

"You do know you're both creepy that way right?" Tony snorts.

"Creepy, not at all." Don laughs. "It is what we, as brothers, did before. We wish not to talk but just be there."

Don looks at the two, Loki was resting his head on Thor's shoulder, falling asleep already. Thor, whose hands are still tied to his back, leaned slightly to support Loki, his mind still traveling to thoughts of Loki being a frost giant but his brother seemed to have forgotten it momentarily in distress.

"Don't worry Don." Natasha says as she punches codes on the panel. "We'll have Dr. Banner check them both."

"We must return them home, as quick as possible." Don seriously says. "To their own time."

"Why the rush?" Tony wonders.

"Stark-" Steve warns.

"The more they stay here, the more damage is caused. I would not wish the All-father to interfere once another bout is to happen again. I am sure Heimdall, the gate-keeper, our all seeing eye, has probably told my father of this battle."

"We're landing." Clint says as he maneuvers the quinjet.

"Later, we'll talk about this later." Steve breathes.

"This is one screwed up day." Tony shakes his head.

"I could not agree more." Don lets out a breath that he hadn't realize he had been keeping.

* * *

**oOo **

Loki was sitting in one a gurney, in one of the rooms of Tony's medical floors, he was with Bruce, who was tending to his wounds. Loki assured the doctor that he will heal but Bruce wasn't taking any chances, at least he wanted to help out, and Loki lets him.

Once Bruce managed to patch Loki up, he offers Loki a fresh new green shirt. In which Loki took without much hesitation, the silence filled the air and Loki has yet to wear the shirt.

"You shouldn't have gotten in that fight." Bruce whispers as he stares.

"I tell that to myself most of the time when I come to my brothers aid." Loki regrettably answers. "I have yet to question why I always do it."

"I know this may be personal but, could I ask you a question?" Bruce leans away, sitting on the chair.

Loki blinks, he wears the shirt, wincing slightly from moving his arms but after he fixes himself, he answers, already thought of what to say.

"I have no secrets from you." He sighs.

"What do you mean?" Bruce wonders. _Was that a yes or a no? _

"You seem to be kind people, far more than we give you credit for, your own race. Here I am, an enemy to you and yet you still willingly see it fit to see I am well. I have no secrets, nothing that Don hasn't already known. Nor has he kept from you."

Loki chuckles at the confused look of the doctor.

"Apologies, I rambled." He tilts his head. "Your question, Dr. Banner?"

"Oh, right." Bruce fixes his glasses. "I was wondering how you were coping, about learning your... you know. I know it's personal, but I don't want you to get hurt even more when we start explaining. Or at least how Thor, I mean, Don is going to explain it."

"You question what I feel about my learning of the truth?" Loki raises an eyebrow. "My heritage."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, I don't." Loki whispers. "I answer to none."

They both stay there in the silence, it felt like minutes to Bruce but it felt like hours to Loki. The god took a whip of air as he let his words spill from his mouth without much thought.

"I am still, trying to understand." He says.

"It's fine, Loki, we all have a hard time at first but it will settle." Bruce quickly says, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I am still piecing things together such as your comments about not knowing me fully, or the jail comments from Tony, as well as the painful stares from Don."

Loki counts with his fingers.

"As well as the wrecked buildings of your city. The destruction caused. Not to mention your Directors much obvious _disdain_ towards me. Much to my confusion, it all seems to fit. I am your enemy. Am I not?"

"I wouldn't say enemy." He breathes. "But it became obvious to you."

Bruce wonders where this was going but instead he nods.

"Quite so."

He feared what Loki was about to do, but the god sat still on the gurney, staring at Bruce, waiting for something. Bruce takes a deep breath and tries to say something useful, helpful.

He really wasn't sure.

"Just know Loki, that whatever explanation you'll get from us, just... don't think too much on it. What you find out about the truth of this time... it..."

"Can't be changed." Loki sighs in defeat, looking away. "I know. I will erase our memory of this time, and this will happen still. Time is fragile, we know."

"We have proof though, if you'll let us explain. That you're not who you were when you came here to Earth."

"I know you intend no harm but, I feel inclined to listen to what you all have to say." Loki admits. "I am still confused and hurt, by the fact I am... not.. what I am suppose to be, but perhaps with explanation I would understand it fully. I am not quick to fuel like Thor is, so perhaps we could all come to an understanding."

"That's good. I just want to tell you, Loki, that what you will hear from the others, you don't have to dwell on it or fear it."

"Will I have reason to feel such when I hear it?"

"Maybe. It depends on how you understand it." Bruce stands up. "The other guys are trying their best to calm your brother down, and hopefully he'll listen too."

"I hope so." Loki says, wincing as he stood up. "But I... thank you for your help. You midgardians are strange creatures though, no offense to that Dr. Banner, but your actions, all of your actions, escape me. No Aesir would do such things as you mortals do."

"Maybe that's what separates us from you guys."

"Perhaps so." Loki smiles.

Bruce notices it, it was a genuine smile and perhaps, when he does reach the other _Loki's_ trial, he will have more to give than just standing at the side. He had someone to defend, and maybe, the others too, would see it.

* * *

**oOo**

Thor was kept away from Loki, in the living room with the rest of the Avengers seated around him. Thor had his arms crossed, Natasha offered to free his hands just as long as he stays silent and unmoving.

The god was agreeing due to the scary threat Natasha told him about breaking all his limbs and places where it would really hurt.

_Reminded him of Sif. _

So he respects the threat.

They didn't need any explanation from Thor, as Don already supplied them of what went down.

So it was basically, anger and jealousy mixed together.

_This was totally screaming, I'm related to Loki, even though I'm not._ In Tony's point of view because it somewhat was, imagine Loki, all bent with anger and jealousy for Thor, and now Thor was all bent out in anger and jealousy with Don.

Okay, that sounded wrong.

"You do know you have a knack for attracting bad things." Tony huffs, pointing at his broken window. "Seriously, first your brother, now yourself, it's like you're attracting chaos."

Don snorts, shaking his head.

"I hope not, friend." He speaks. "I truly hope not, they are mere coincidences I'm afraid."

"So what are we waiting for anyway?" Clint crossed his arms.

"We're waiting for Loki and Dr. Banner to finish." Steve stated.

"Would it kill you to call him, Bruce?" Tony raises an eyebrow, getting it returned by Natasha. "What? I'm just loosening up the tension."

"You're doing horribly bad at it." Clint mutters.

"No one asked your opinion of it."

"No one asked yours either."

"Boys, knock it off or I'm sending you both flying." Natasha brushes her hair out of her face.

The elevator door opens to reveal a very pale looking Loki and a very stressed out Bruce, but the two seemed to be in good terms. Without much thought, Loki walks over to Thor, sitting next to him, silently watching him as his brother didn't even give a sign of noticing him.

He lets it go.

"Alright, we should start explaining." Tony grins, biting his lips and pointing. "I leave the explaining to Don!"

"I do not want to hear it." Thor growls.

Loki rolls his yes, everyone noticed him do that and doesn't comment.

"The least you can do is keep quiet." Loki hisses. "I am listening whether you are going to or not." Loki glares at Don's direction. "I would want no detail left out. If that is fine with you."

"I will leave nothing out." Don nods. "Nothing but the truth."

"Then start explaining."

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...**

**I had the story up in my head, and now that I typed it, everything changed. xD I hope you enjoyed this chapter, we're getting close to seeing "Loki's trial!" But first, we need an explanation from Don, to Loki. **

**~O~**

**I know some of you may question why Loki seems alright with the fact of understanding but if you think about it, in the movie Thor, he was inclined to try and understand about his heritage, it's just that Odin had very bad timing. Instead of getting to explain his reason, he sleeps, thus fueling Loki's anger and confusion, making do what he believes is right. And Thor for that matter, he's having a hard time to accept it, not only that but he's having difficulty trying to digest that Loki's having a good time with Don, that he feels more comfort with his future brother than that of his real brother. But don't worry, it's shown that Loki still values his own brother and wouldn't have it any other way, so despite Thor's arrogance when it came to understanding, Loki was there to pick the pieces up.**

**I gave Bruce a little umph here, I don't know why, it just worked that way, and I 'oomphed' Don's level of maturity in a way he has full understanding of it.**

But I guess I will leave that all to you as I have rambled enough already.

* * *

**Thank you for always supporting me, please, feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11 - I'm a Jotun! Hate me!

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews. I love you all! **

**Guys, I have to say:  **

**Honestly, I had forgotten what this chapter should have been. And so, this happened. This is completely different from my previous chapters, because it shows you different days of the events and how they cope with said event, but don't worry, It'll still be filling. I hope. I really hope. xD  
**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**oOo **

It had been a few days since Thor and Don's fight, the said fight had gone in the news but due to Shield's interference everyone had believed it to be a fake video, which everyone in the tower, which meant the avengers, were happy about.

Loki however became more distant, shutting himself from the world but most of all, from his brother, Thor.

He doesn't join them in meals anymore like they did so before, he was more drawn into the silence and into books, as well as being left alone and that didn't prove much of a progress to anyone.

Their conclusion, the brother's were falling apart.

Thor was too arrogant, still and couldn't bare the thought of seeing Don again. Whenever they meet face to face, it was as if a war was about to start.

And it was not good.

He was too afraid and confused to comfort his brother, that Don could see it clearly that he was being a _coward. _Lost in his own thoughts as well as the new thoughts Don had bombarded him with a few days ago. He tried to separate Loki and the Jotuns but he couldn't stop imagining what Loki would look like as one now.

It was bad to think of his brother that way, but the _curiosity _seems to envelop him somehow.

The knowledge of finding out what transpires in the future gets to you, and in many ways, Thor keeps thinking on how to prevent it from happening, for letting Loki go through that, it was harsh but the fact was he wouldn't be able to change anything.

They would _forget _this all happened.

Loki wasn't doing any good either, whenever they meet each other in the same room, the silence would kill them both. They couldn't even stare at each other without thinking of what has transpired.

To Loki, it may be good that he will _forget _the events but it was still distressing to him...

Because he did not want to fall into that kind of madness.

_"It'll all be over soon." _He thinks.

He would forget, and this will all happen. People will die, and he will be lost, their relationship as brothers will be torn apart and there may be no way to mend it. The truth will come out at least, when the trial is to happen, but that really didn't matter, because he was in pain.

And it hurts.

Tony and Bruce, they were kind to Loki and gave him updates on when they'll be able to go finish the machine.

_"We'll have it ready soon." _Tony smiles at him._ "Don't you worry Loki, once we're done you can help us test it out."_

_"Testing it would be the least of our problems."_ Bruce huffs._ "Building it is the tricky part." _

Tony gave Loki the thumbs up that time, assuring him that all will be well, Loki didn't reply though as he just nodded at what they told him.

They were half-way into finishing the machine already and that was progress, the machine would bring Thor and Loki back to their own world, and Loki was slightly excited for that.

For now, everything was _peaceful_.

Shield had stopped monitoring them, knowing that the Avengers could handle it. Natasha and Clint had become their good yet dangerously creepy friends, and the two have decided to go back to Shield doing other missions while they left the gods to the others care.

Steve was still doing his routines, cooking occasionally and spending time with Loki, showing him his drawings, and at times, keeping Thor occupied with fighting.

_"Do you want to spar with me Loki?" _Steve asked him. _"Just to pass the time." _

Loki shook his head and walked away.

_"Maybe another time then."_ Steve said disappointingly.

Don, well, Loki hadn't seen him for a few days now but he heard from Tony and Bruce that he had gone back to the mortal that he fell in love with when he was banished to earth for three days.

This, _Jane _person.

_"She's wonderful, she changed me as well as the others have." _Don had explained before. _"She brought light into my eyes, I don't know why but she gave me something, but I wouldn't have met her if it wasn't for Loki. So I suppose I should thank him, but I doubt that it will be accepted. He'd think it an insult more than a thanks. If you met her, maybe you would be on good terms."_

Had caught his heart.

They described her as smart, stubborn, beautiful and amazing. She loved knowledge and was curious in nature, they said she's an astrophysicist and studied their world and the stars.

Odd that Thor would fall for someone like that, but it made sense and she seemed perfect for him, and he for her.

Loki was sure that if he ever met her, they would be good friends, or at least, that's what he thinks.

Now though, he doubts it.

Knowing what his other self had done to this world. Creating chaos and destruction, but knowing that it wasn't fully him who was capable of doing that, calmed him a bit, because it made him feel at ease that it wasn't to his own thoughts that he had done what he had done.

It was because of someone else.

And because of that, he had hope that things would change for the better. If he only had the chance to change things right now, he would do it, but knowing he can't was a loss to him.

Chasing after the _inevitable. _

* * *

**oOo **

Clint had finally accepted the fact that Loki wasn't who he really thought out to be, he was indeed a very interesting person and if he had met Loki earlier, in a good way, they could have been good friends.

Seeing the two brother's fight, it was nerve-wracking and it brought back memories for Clint.

It reminded him of his older brother, of Barney.

They were always together, he and his brother, but then that never lasted and they were torn apart. Everyone has experienced a tragedy, if not themselves, then someone else but they've seen how much it hurts, they just don't know how much it hurts when you experience it yourself.

So Clint got over his _demons_.

He got back up from being compromised, from being unmade and he would start a new. He wasn't just a Shield Agent, an assassin and an archer, he was human, he was capable of feelings and he's an Avenger.

Having Loki and Thor here, brought light to that subject further and he'd just want for those bonds to mend. It wouldn't hurt to try, it wasn't the first time he had gotten into a sibling rivalry, he experienced it first hand before and a whole lot of other occasions during his missions if it ever did leave up to that.

_"Hey, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." _Clint shrugs, telling it to Loki. _"Or if you want to put an arrow in someones eye, I'm up for it." _

Though Loki only nodded.

Still not talking to anyone.

Natasha, well she was also coping and although she may not admit it, Clint could see that she was hoping that the two brother's get back together again, or at least she just couldn't wait til the machine gets finished and Loki erases both he and his brothers mind.

That way, it will be all good.

Learning Loki's Story from Thor, it was horrible.

She thought that she had it rough, she did but Loki's was much worse. And you get to understand that _monsters aren't born, they're made. _That's how Loki was made, but Loki was born a monster, because his people were branded as monsters.

And it was unfair.

Natasha can sympathize and she's more drawn to Loki more now, as friends, she thinks. She was still cautious but she had long since dropped her guard like Clint had and accepted the facts that Loki and Thor weren't Don and future Loki, they were the past.

Get over it.

Often times she'd go to Loki to play a game of Chess, he won't talk to her even if she tried her best to get him to spill something, trying to make him feel guilty or hurt, something, but Loki was just that good and she stopped trying.

_"You're being stupid." _She told him. _"Whatever you're doing, you're pushing Thor away, he may be doing the same but from what I know you're the rational one in the family." _

Loki stared at her.

_"Think about it, you and him are being ridiculous. This has to end, and you know it. Take it from someone who knows."_

Tony, he's the one who can sympathize a whole lot, their stories were practically almost the same and it was only one time that Tony admitted that, because he didn't do good with spilling emotions.

The only thing that was different in them is that, he changed because he had _Pepper _and _Rhodey _while Loki, he had _Frigga _and_ Thor, _but he was too stubborn to see that.

Tony would try to get Loki to open up as well but no such luck, Loki was amazed by his contraptions, but the trickster got easily bored and stopped coming to him when Tony pushed about Loki talking to them.

_"I'm just trying to help." _Tony raises his arms in defense. _"I just hate seeing you and him like this, just saying. I'll just be here, in the lab, if you need someone to talk to."_

That got him to grow slightly distant.

More secluded.

The same goes for Bruce, the doctor would check them up but that was it, no such other things were left to be discussed about.

Steve and Don, however, made a different call. They sought out to let Thor open up but that failed miserably and they were left with a broken television and a fuming Thor along with a confused Loki.

* * *

**oOo**

Everyone had gathered in the tower again, the whole fight finally forgotten, it had been weeks since the fight and everything was going back to normal, or at least close to normal.

The tension between the brother's was still thick and Loki refused to speak to anyone. In all honesty, nobody has heard Loki talk since their explanation, not even Jarvis or at least from Jarvis, only _faint whispers _from Loki's sleep could be heard and that was worrying everyone.

Loki didn't even dare bring up his heritage at all.

Don explained that Loki had the tendency to do this at times and that they shouldn't worry, because only time will tell when things would be right again.

Because time heals all wounds.

A few times that week, they had tried to mend the bond by bringing the two brothers together, but those two refused to speak with each other, resulting into sheer humiliation in Tony and the others part.

They tried movie night, but the two brothers stayed far from each other and when Don had found out Loki was sitting beside him on purpose to anger Thor, the movie was stopped immediately.

Loki would try to spend time with Don, even without them speaking, and when Thor comes along he would only get angrier.

Don noticed one time when Thor left the living room angrily, Loki was staring sadly at his brother then clouding his expression back up with hardness and an uncaring nature.

This had to stop.

* * *

**oOo **

Thor was lying down on the bed in their room, yet again the avoidance had continued. He was contemplating on letting this little charade end, he missed his brothers words and insults to him, he missed his time with him and he wanted to bring it back.

_"Will you ever forgive me Loki?" _He thought back to what transpired the past few weeks.

He still hadn't apologized.

He looked towards the bathroom, his hand over his head shielding the slight as he shifts slightly. Loki had gone into the bathroom ignoring him yet again, but he could see the pain his brother was in, silence wasn't Loki's forte.

Loki feared the silence.

And Loki _hated _not talking.

_"Perhaps later, would be the best time to apologize."_ Thor thought. _"I have put it off for so long, now is the time to mend this bond."_

Loki was in the bathroom, thinking.

He palmed his face as he stared at himself in the mirror, he looked paler than before and he hadn't gotten a good nights rest. So far, his avoidance of Thor led him sleeping elsewhere or not sleeping at all, while Thor hogged their room, Loki was left to his own.

He'd either sleep on the couch or not sleep at all.

Nobody dared ask him about it or try to correct it otherwise and he was glad for that, but now, he looked like he was just wasting away.

He wanted to talk so badly to Thor, but he didn't know where to begin. Maybe once he clears his head, he'd try to at least mend those broken strings.

He'd put it off for so long as well.

His thoughts had been about Jotunheim and what it would be like if he had known before he was kept in the dark like this, _what if he'd been left there to die?_

He didn't know the answers to that but most of all, the question lingering in his head, was what did he look like underneath this pale pink flesh of a skin?

Did he look just like the Jotuns?

_"How do I turn blue?" _Loki wondered. _"There's magic in play and I still haven't the faintest idea on how to work it." _

Oh well, no use worrying for something that will never come.

He was planning on taking a bath and was preparing the shower when he slipped, not realizing there was a bump there on the tile, he immediately grabbed for the nob of the shower, accidentally opening the cold water.

"Aahhh!" He fell into the shower with a scream, as cold water poured over his head. "Ow, that- ugh- w-what?"

Thor was right outside, hearing Loki's scream, he immediately bolted from the bed. He walked straight towards the bathroom, listening for any signs, he could hear the water running but no movement.

"LOKI!" He tried to push the door open but it was locked. "Loki, are you alright?"

No respond.

The cold water continued to pour down on top of him as Loki stared at his hand.

It was _blue! _

And it had patterns over it, he traced the patterns working its way up. Loki brought his sleeves up to see that the markings continued, so it was true.

It was true that Loki really was a Jotun and it only took the cold to bring it out.

Why hasn't it happened before?

Loki felt his mind stuck in a pit, all he could register in his head was his blue arms, not realizing that Thor had gotten inside, breaking the doorknob as he pushed through.

"Loki?" Thor whispered, eyes wide when Loki looked up.

Loki was backed in the corner of the shower, water still pouring down on him.

Bloody red eyes stared at Thor, but Thor had no time to think about that. Loki was too shocked to even care, he was completely drenched.

His light green shirt clinging to his blue skin as well as his black pants. Loki's black hair clung to his face as well as Loki's breathing became slightly erratic.

"Loki..." Thor whispered as he brought himself to his knees, closing the cold water.

Loki looked at him, tears forming in those crimson colored eyes.

"Thor?" His voice cracked. "I'm, I don't know- How- I can't-"

"Loki it'll be fine."

Thor couldn't stop staring, instead of being scared of Loki being a Jotun like he once thought before, he couldn't help but stare and be amazed. Loki looked stunning, he didn't look frightening at all, he looked beautiful and _fragile. _

Thor raised a hand to touch Loki's cheek but was pushed away.

"No, don't! I'll- I'll hurt you- I might-" Loki closed his eyes, shielding himself from Thor's gaze, but Thor gripped his hands, warm against cold skin.

"Hush Loki, it'll be alright." Thor whispered.

"Ugh-" Loki moaned at the warmth, as he tried to push Thor away. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"

"Loki, wait listen!" Thor tried to calm his brother down. "You're alright! You're okay, see? It's alright, look."

Loki opened his eyes to see his hand fading back to its pale color. It began where Thor had touched him, and it felt good to look at his pale skin coming back.

"How did you?" He looked at Thor. "How did you know that would-?"

Thor shook his head.

_He didn't know. _

He stared as Loki was fascinated with his own returning skin, losing the blueish glow. Loki's eyes widened as it continued to spread through his arms, as Loki touched his face, not sure if it was gone.

Completely forgetting that Thor was kneeling beside him, already getting wet.

"You're alright." Thor says softly.

"Why are you here?" Loki says bitterly, turning to him. "Are you happy about what you saw?"

"I came here because I was worried about you. I heard you scream and-"

"You, worried about me?" Loki laughed painfully. "That's new. All I ever thought was Thor worrying about himself, not even bothering to notice what I'm going through, are you happy?"

"Loki, please just-" Thor stared at Loki, who was fuming, tears forming in his eyes.

"Just what?"

"Calm down, brother." Thor huffs.

"Calm down! You're telling me to calm down after that! How can I calm down?!"

"Loki listen to me!"

"No, you listen to me! I'm a Jotun, Thor! You said you'd kill all of them wh-when we were children!" Loki's breath hitched, cracking. "W-why don't you hurt me? Why don't you fear me? Why don't you hate me? Just like the rest of them?"

"You know I can't Loki. You know I wouldn't. I don't think-"

"You don't think of what?" Loki looked lost. "You don't think that I'm anywhere near similar as one of the Jotuns? Because I'm an exception? Because I'm Thor's younger brother? You saw my skin turn blue-"

"I know that Loki!" Thor roughly shakes him. "What do you want me to say!?"

"I want you to tell me you hate me!" He shouts, not sure what he was talking about.

"What?" Thor's eyes widened. "Why would I-"

"Because you need to! That's what your reaction should be. Hate me, because I'm not your brother!" Loki continued, breathing harshly. "That I'm just a pathetic Jotun who is useful to you and to Asgard! That I'm just a _stolen relic. _Tell me you hate me..."

"You're not anything of those Loki!" Thor said in distress. "I love you, brother and I think of you as my Brother still, you're a Prince of Asgard, you're Loki and that will never change!"

"Liar." Loki rubs at his eyes, wiping the falling tears. "Stupid annoying oaf." He sniffs, whining at how stupid this all is.

"Can you hear yourself degrading your status, your very being?"

"When have you been so _cunning?" _Loki counters, not in his best to use his talent.

"Loki, listen." Thor grabs him again. "You're not any of those, you're cracking on pressure, you must calm yourself."

"You've been avoiding me for the past week, we haven't spoken til now. What good does this conversation do but make it worse?" Loki looked at him, his pale form shrinking heavily out of tiredness. Are you happy about leaving me to my own thoughts?"

Loki cried, hands trembling.

"Loki don't start."

"You didn't even try to consider what I've been going through, if you think you're in distress, what about me? Learning that I'm not really your brother, it hurts Thor! It hurts. It really hurts."

"I'm sorry Loki. I'm really sorry." Thor couldn't help it as tears also formed in his eyes. "I've been selfish."

"Selfish?" Loki half-shouts. "Only now do you think you're selfish! I've been wanting to talk to you for weeks now, but I don't know what to tell you! It's hard to understand, I know but couldn't you be there for me! Like before! You've... You've always been blinded by the truth!"

"Stop it Loki." Thor brought Loki's wet body to an embrace. "Please, just stop it. I can't- I can't continue to listen to this, please just-"

Loki didn't push him, as he cried on his chest.

"I hate you." Loki cried. "I hate you for leaving me! I hate myself for being like this... why? Why brother?" He says weakly. "It hurts so much."

"I'm sorry Loki. I've b-been a horrible brother. I've... I haven't been thinking right for the past few days, I must be tired or... I may just be afraid, I am not sure."

"You could have come to me for help." Loki mumbled on his chest, still crying. "If I could do that, why couldn't you?"

"Do you still think of me as your brother?" Thor asks, caressing Loki's hair. "I really am sorry Loki."

"My views still haven't changed." He murmurs. "It just hurts and everything has just been heavy and tiring."

"I'll change Loki." Thor says, pulling Loki out of the hug. "I'll try to change. Brother, just don't hate yourself. You may be Jotun but.. but you're still Loki. You're still my brother."

_Future Thor._

"How can you be so sure?" Loki tiredly leans on him. "From what I know, I might be turning into _him_. After my sudden outburst."

_Future Loki. _

"You were panicking Loki." Thor sternly says. "And I won't let that happen."

"How can you do that? It'll be too late anyways. We'll be _forgetting_ this ever happened."

"I can try."

"Right." Loki sniffs, looking away rubbing at his eyes.

"Does this mean we are talking now?" Thor rubs at his eyes as well, not caring about his clothes getting wet.

Loki playfully hits him on the shoulder, chuckling sadly, trying to stand up. Thor took a towel from the closet and slung it over Loki's shoulder as he pulled Loki out of the shower. He lets Loki walk out of the bathroom as he followed close behind.

Loki sat on the bed and Thor followed.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Thor wondered.

"Yes." Loki mumbles in defeat. "I suppose I have grown tired of not speaking, it is putting a strain on my throat."

"I missed you Loki." Thor smiles sadly. "If it's all the same to you brother, I _have _put a lot of thought in it that I apologize to you. I was acting without thinking and I do _care_ about you. I love you brother."

He pats Loki's head, like a brother. "I may have over reacted a bit, like I always do and for that, I am sorry."

"I might have done the same." Loki admits, face flushing, not having the heart to say, _"I'm sorry too." _

"We should make an oath." Thor exclaims.

"Like what?" Loki leans back sniffing, still trying to compose himself.

"I will promise to try and change for the better, and I will always care for you." Thor tells him. "To look after you always, despite circumstances, I will always consider you my brother."

"That will be useless." Loki admits to him, smiling sadly and crying again.

"You are in tears again." Thor wonders. "Have I said something wrong?"

"No, you haven't." Loki cries, biting his lips. "You've said everything right. Because you know that no matter what, you will continue to do that. You're _him, _you're _Don. _He will be your future. You will stay true to your words."

"Loki..." Thor frowns at him but Loki beats him to it.

"I promise that I will always love you, and will always try and help even if it costs me everything."

Loki bit his lips as the room was drowned in sobs.

Thor had pulled Loki into another embrace, maybe silence wasn't so bad. And maybe, _forgetting_, wasn't so bad either. Most of all, this future had a good thing in it, it made them see the light, and perhaps more of each other than ever before.

* * *

**oOo **

"It's done!" Tony shouts as he pushed himself away from the table and the machine. "Finally! We can test this baby out."

"We just need to find Loki then." Bruce turns to him.

"Where is he Jarvis?"

_"He is with Thor, Sir." _Jarvis adds, Bruce and Tony turned to each other. _"Worry not, Sir, for they are both alright. They seemed to have settled their differences. It is quite a touching moment Sir, I would rather not disturb them for a few moments." _

"Finally." Tony palms his face. "I thought that would never end."

"It's time to see if they're ready to go home." Bruce adds. "Or if this thing actually works."

_"Shall I gather the Avengers, Sir?" _

"Go ahead." Tony claps.

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...**

**Such a short chapter, I'm so sorry. xD I hope it's okay, I tried but this chapter escapes me. The best moment I can think of was with Loki and Thor, fluffy thingy! xD I dunno. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**The trial is coming soon.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Our safe Return To Asgard!

**Thank you again my friends, it's been lovely writing for you!**

* * *

**oOo **

The Avengers had all gathered outside Tony's tower, on the Stark(Heli)pad. The machine was centering in the middle, where Thor and Loki had first appeared from; supported by two large circular metals connecting to each other.

The base was attached to the floor, leaving no room for it to topple over.

A safety measurement, just in case something goes horribly wrong, Tony and Bruce also made a fail safe where they could shut the machine down, or literally destroy it. Fury made it clear that once, Thor and Loki get back to their world, their _time_, the machine would have to go.

Nobody made any comment.

Fury and Coulson along with the other Avengers stood at the side, watching and waiting. Tony and Bruce were making their last few fix-ups and check-ups before they begin.

"Glad to see they're talking again." Steve sighs. "It's been a tough few days."

"Indeed it has been." Don breathes. "It is good to see myself and Loki speaking again, whatever has happened I don't doubt that it will not help."

"What are you saying Don?"

"I am saying Captain, whatever they have spoken of, it will help. I am sure of it, my brother is not without reason. He is smart and he will do something that will help. I know of his _mischief,_ now that he knows, he will do his best to change it without causing damage."

"How does that work?" Coulson questioned.

"He ain't gonna do shit, because it'll cost something." Fury turns to him.

"Man of Fury, know that Loki is intelligent, far more than you and others in this realm. I do not know but I have a feeling he will find his way."

"It better not cause anything because shit is going down if that happens, and we're not letting that happen."

"Got that right, Sir." Clint says, staring at the others. "But I'm just happy Stark and Banner managed to finish this thing at short notice."

"They haven't even tested it yet." Natasha speaks up. "Don't get your hopes up."

Don watched the two gods carefully, he knew those eyes, his brother's eyes were twinkling with mischief, Loki was planning something.

He means to find out what.

Loki and Thor were standing near it, eying the contraption, the strangeness of it doesn't seem comforting at all. Loki however, hovered by Tony and Bruce, curious as to how this machine will work in order to send them back home.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Loki looks at the odd contraption, tapping it with his fingers.

"Yeah, perfectly stable." Tony grins at him, watching Loki stare at the contraption again. "Do you doubt my _genius_ on this piece of work? Not only that, but do you _doubt_ the green guy?"

Loki looked at Tony, rather annoyed at the man but he doesn't comment any further.

"Ignore him." Bruce speaks up. "He's too proud."

"Bruce!" Tony whined. "That's my baby! Of course I'm proud, and you may have helped too."

"See what I mean?"

"I could tell." Loki muttered. "How does it work?"

"I'd like to know the same thing." Fury spoke up, causing the others to turn to the man. "Care to share, Mr. Stark? Dr. Banner?"

"Hold your horses, Fury."

Tony walked to the side, tapping a few things in place, pulling the remote out of Bruce's hand as he opens the machine with one press of a button.

"Doesn't work yet." He says as the machine lights up. "It'll do that, but it won't do anything."

"How so?" Natasha wondered. "It's on, isn't it?"

"It is." Bruce said. "But the magic isn't put in yet, so it won't officially work."

"And _how _does it work?" Loki asks again.

"Remember how you said that this _magic_ of yours has a spell to bring you and Thor back, but you just didn't know what?" Tony points out as Loki nods.

"Yes, the spell is not complete and I did not know we would go this far."

"Yeah, well, from the data we gathered together, magic and science _can_ combine but on a certain degree and level because it's not the same. Some atoms and molecules are different, even the calculations are different, are you getting what I'm saying? You're not, aren't you?"

"I am sorry, you lost me when you spoke about the combination of it." Loki inclined his head. "I am not familiar with your earth science and nor have I tried _combining _the two, myself."

"You used magic on Jarvis." Clint points out.

"It was an accident." Loki admits.

"Not before." Fury says, eyes piercing. "Coulson here says you hacked into Stark's database in mere seconds until Coulson put a stop to it when he found you."

"They have you cornered Loki." Don chuckles.

"Mortals." Loki mutters in annoyance, countering them with his silver-tongue. "It was but a small effort, I had only used magic to run through your Jarvis, but that is it, not truly combining the two. It is different."

"He has a point you know." Natasha huffs. "How are you holding up on this, Steve?"

"I think I can follow." Steve answers.

"Didn't know it was this complicated." Coulson chuckled.

"Anyways!" Tony claps his hands. "Getting back, your magic is way off the charts from normal science. Like this high and ours is this high, because you're not from Earth and we can only handle so much."

"Your point is, what, Tony?" Loki blinks.

"Your magic is different from our science." Bruce simplifies it to Loki. "You use spells to produce things, using gestures of your hands are also considered as different in a sense. This machine will help you concentrate your magic better, like a _support_ of some sort to help keep your magic stable enough to return you and Thor home."

"But the spell that I will cast, is an _entrance_, not an exit."

"That's where the combination settles in." Tony grins, truly proud of his work. "We've modified a few things on the design, helping it keep Thor's lightning at bay. So nobody gets hurt, and it'll act as a sort of stabilizing agent, something that will glue it together."

"Will it reverse the effects for us to go home?"

"From our calculations, hopefully." Bruce nods.

"That's wonderful then." Loki smiles, jabbing Thor at the side. "Right, brother?"

"Ah, yes." Thor looks away, saying hesitantly flushing his face. "Thank you, for doing this."

"That was unexpected." Clint laughs, turning to the others. "At least we have a few things down, don't you think?"

"And that is?" Fury turns to him questioningly.

"We have enough proof that Loki isn't the Loki that came here." He answered quietly. "And Don said that they can't linger here any longer, the more they stay the more time messes up."

"Which brings us to another thing." Natasha walks forward. "Loki."

Loki turns to her, watching her walk towards him as she crossed her arms over her chest. The others would think they were having a staring contest, but Natasha eases her way a few feet in front of him.

"That spell, that we talked about before, you're going to use it." She said without a trace of stuttering in her voice. "Are we clear in that?"

"I understand Agent Romanov." Loki nods, shifting on his feet. "Everything is in order. My brother and I will not remember anything from this world and time."

"Is it truly necessary?" Thor asked. "Can we not change things? Surely it's not too late."

"No." Don approached them. "Tis better it stay this way than have it changed, you know not what the future holds if you do so."

"He's right, Thor." Loki smiles. "It will be fine, we will go back to normal, as if this never happened before. All will be well."

"Until that very event." Thor mutters, cursing in Asgardian, earning a playful nudge from Loki.

"It will be fine."

"Yeah, guys." Tony looks up, seeing the sky darken. "I forgot about the news, heavy rain in New York today. We best get a move on people."

"Stark is right, the faster this ends, the better." Fury speaks up, turning to Coulson to talk about a few things. "Say your frickin' goodbyes, make it quick."

"May we speak alone?" Loki whispered to Don, who was startled by the fact that Loki managed to creep towards him.

"We may."

"Brother." Thor says warningly, clearly not happy.

"It would just be a moment, I need to know something." Loki gives him a smile. "It'll be quick, brother, I promise."

"If it will ease your mind, we will only just speak." Don says as he turns away, Loki looked at Thor apologetically as he turned as well.

Don walked to the other side, far from the other Avengers while the others watched as Loki follows him. Thor crossed his arms, the jealousy was swelling up on him again.

"Jealous bro?" Clint smirks to the side, getting himself elbowed by Natasha.

"Don't pick fights, Clint." She said.

"Guess this is goodbye. How are you taking this, big guy?"

"I care not." Thor admits. "This is all strange and not being able to remember this when we return is unnerving."

"You'd wish you'd be able to keep a memory, don't you?" Tony pipes in. "Tell you what, things will go back to normal soon anyways, you've done your part in this mess. You've proven Loki's somewhat innocent."

"Whatever you are about to face, mortals, know that my brother will always be my brother." Thor speaks up. "I know not how this happened but I give you strength to follow through it. I know not if I understand completely of this world but for my brother, I would do anything."

"We know." Natasha says. "You're a good person Thor, arrogant and stubborn and full of confidence but there's good in you."

"Yeah, points for you." Clint whooped.

"You guys coming here has been a help." Bruce says. "Not only did you give us insight on Loki and yourself but a new discovery in magic."

"Thank my brother, not I."

"We're thanking you both." Steve says. "Despite our, previous encounters and bad moments, I'm sure we all got something in this."

Thor grins.

"You mortals aren't half as bad as I once thought. You are clever creatures, but _petty_ all the same."

"I think that was a compliment." Tony huffs. "But I don't like it."

"You got any last words before you go bye bye?" Fury walks up to them with Coulson, not far behind. "Storms coming, best be on your way."

"Don and Loki are still talking." Steve says. "We should give them a few more minutes, it seems really important."

"Then they best _speed_ it up." Fury glared.

"Don said that Loki's trial is in a few days, yes?" Thor asks and the Avengers nod. "Defend my brother, for Don cannot do it alone, there is only so much that a Prince of Asgard can do. Knowing _Asgardian Justice_, they will not take kindly to such actions."

"We'll deal with it." Natasha smirked. "We got the information we want to present."

"Not only that." Clint adds. "The Avengers have a say in this, we each get to _present_ our _story_."

"Our take on the invasion." Tony says. "And who's behind it."

"The people who we cared about." Steve spoke up. "And the lives lost in it."

"And the knowledge and investigation." Bruce tells them. "To go along."

"And we have a lot." Coulson smiles. "I think we can take it from here. You're looking at the Avengers, they stopped this War, this invasion. They can handle a trial."

"The truth and nothing but the truth." Thor gives to them. "Don will explain further for my knowledge on justice is as far as I can throw something."

"We'll handle it." Fury nods. "You've done your job, let us do _ours._"

* * *

**oOo **

Don stopped at the edge of the Stark(Heli)pad as he turned to face Loki, who only stopped behind him. Loki was silent and staring and Don knew it meant something was troubling and plaguing Loki's mind. At times, those were the _real _explanations to why Loki was the way he was.

"Something troubles you." Don speaks up.

"Many things trouble me." Loki breathes. "You care not about my Jotun heritage, do you?"

"No." Don turns away. "At first, I could not accept it, hearing it from _Father _and _Mother _but it did not really matter because I love my brother and I know that he is still Loki, the one who I grew up with."

"I see."

"And what of you? How are you adapting to this knowledge?"

"I am scared and curious, much like I always am. And I question everything, more so than before and it plagues my mind that I know not of the real answers but your answers help ease it a bit. There are still many questions but I dare not think about them."

"You will be fine, Loki."

"Will I really?" Loki looks away. "And what of the _other_ me? When he fell off the Bifrost and came here to Midgard? What of your thoughts?"

"I thought him dead-"

"Do you still wish him dead than let this happen to him? To be _trapped _in prison, as a criminal?"

"No. I was glad when I found out that he was alive but also broken knowing that Loki is doing something he never truly does. It shocked me, but I had to do the right thing, as much as it pains me."

"You brought him back to Asgard, to face trial." Loki fiddled with his sleeves, there was silence but Loki continued, asking innocently.

"Does it hurt?"

"You must be more specific, Loki." Don sadly smiles, his voice soft and easy.

"Does it hurt, to let him go like that? To leave him alone where he is now? In prison? Does it hurt? For _you_, that is, does it?"

"It pains my heart greatly, which is why I came back to Earth, to Midgard, to seek help from my fellow friends."

"And the warriors three and Sif?" Loki looked at him questioningly. "What about them? Why these mortals who you only just met? You trust them despite only meeting for a while."

"I know not why, this seemed a better option." Don admits. "Mortals think differently than that of Aesir's and you have seen first hand how, _strange_ they may be. And it helps."

"You must be talking about Tony." Loki chuckles a bit.

"You question me these things, randomly, Loki. Something plagues your mind and I cannot grasp at it. Is it because you fear when you return, this is the life and the future you will be returning to?"

"Perhaps." He admits. "Perhaps I am _afraid _that this will happen. I don't want to change time, because the future is too _fragile _and unstable, but I also want to change it, so none of this would happen because I don't want us to end this way."

"You do not want this life."

"No, that's not it. I just-"

"All will be well Loki, you have nothing to fear. You will gain friends, just like you have done so now."

"Though I won't remember it."

"There is a reason for it." Don pushes. "Everything will be fine, once you forget, it will go back to normal."

"It is not that easy, yet you say it so _casually_."

"Perhaps it is because I convince myself the same thing." He presses on. "Perhaps I wish for things to go back the way they were, for my brother to come back to me."

"He will, if you help."

"Which I will not stop doing." Don looks at the other Avengers, then back at Loki. "Fear not _little one_, for you and myself have many more tales and adventures to go through."

"You're right." Loki lowers his gaze. "I guess this is goodbye."

"It is never a goodbye, only just the beginning."

"I have one more question though." Loki awkwardly shifts his position, letting his hands fall behind him, tangling it together as he leaned back.

"If it eases your heart, ask away," Don smiled. "And I will listen and answer as best as I can."

"Have you ever had that _feeling_ of making an _Oath_ that you don't _remember_ doing?" Loki asked innocently. "You can _not _answer if you wish. I was merely wondering and-"

"Many times before, yes." Don nods, answering truthfully.

Don wasn't sure where this was going, but it was becoming interesting.

"What was it and to whom was it addressed to?" Loki quickly questions, putting on that innocent expression again. "Do you remember?"

_Mischief._

_Games._

_Questions._

"Why do you ask and why is it important for you to know?" Don wondered. "It had been years ago, perhaps a decade or less, it is past. I don't remember."

"It is important, try to recall." Loki pressed. "Anything at all. An _Oath _or a _saying. _Anything?!"

"The very moment you and I had tried that spell, to create that adventure." Don explained. "We thought that the moment it began, it had already been a failure and we had been punished for it afterwards, nothing too drastic. But there was always this nagging feeling at the back of my mind."

"A saying, something telling you something is not right?"

"Exactly and it had something to do with you."

"I see." Loki presses his lips into a thin line. "Anything else."

"Nothing. I don't seem to recall an _Oath _or a saying." Don says, as he watches Loki pout disappointingly.

"Shame." Loki murmurs. _"And here I thought, it might work."_

"Oh brother. My Little brother." Don laughed as he raised his hand, patting Loki's head and smiling. "Whatever you are planning, Loki. Make sure you are doing the right thing, and I am sure it _will _work."

Loki kept thinking, there was a riddle in Don's words, that's when Loki caught it and his expression brightened.

He smiled happily.

Eyes twinkling with mirth.

"When have I not?" He answered back with a grin.

Loki walked back to Thor with a grin plastered on his face, he had gotten what he wanted. Loki laughed when the others questioned why he seemed so happy, questioning him if it was because he was about to leave, but Loki left the question unanswered.

They said their goodbyes already and it was time that the machine did its wonders.

Loki casts the spell, his eyes glowing green and his hands doing the same, he shoots the middle of the circle of the machine and it brightens up.

"That's how it works." Clint whistled.

"Awesome." Tony said. "You getting this Bruce."

"All of it." Bruce watched in amazement.

Loki casts a few more, as he looks over to Thor, for the signal. Thor lights his hammer, shooting through the machine. It glows, sparks were emitting from the side as it mixed with blue and green colors. Loki stopped and so did Thor as they watched the machine, circle the energy around.

Then it reverses counter-clockwise.

The machine works!

Loki frowned, breathing in as he walks forward to the machine with Thor following him. He casts the spell to erase their memory, but not before looking at Don, who smiled there at the side lines.

Loki grinned, touching his brother's hand with his as he closes his eyes.

He casts the spell.

They won't remember this but they will remember something.

Don tried to act dumb, but he knew Loki saw right through it when he spoke that twisted little sentence. Loki _knew_ that Don already knew what he was talking about.

They just spoke in riddles.

_"I will promise to try and change for the better, and I will always care for you."_Don remembers his own voice, but not really recalling the memory itself.

He made that Oath for a reason and now, he knew why he had done it.

To mend things and for the sake of his brother.

_"To look after you always, despite circumstances, I will always consider you my brother."  
_

"And you will always be my brother." Don whispers, as he watches Thor and Loki leave.

The bright blinding light disappearing into nothing.

* * *

**oOo **

(The Past)

Thor raises Mjolnir and gathers its energy, striking in the middle of the circling sparks with all his might. The lightning attached itself to the sparks and it continued to devour the lightning, making a blurry image appear, the gap grew wider, opening it like a portal.

The lightning kept going as the portal took more energy, scattering it across the room. One stray lightning hit one of the vases in Loki's room, causing Loki to protest, telling Thor to stop.

Thor didn't seem to be listening.

Another stray lightning hit straight towards Loki and he quickly ducked down, sending the lightning towards the head board of his bed.

_"Odin's beard, what have I put myself into?"_

(Minutes later)

Odin had continued to break the door down with no such luck. Powerful magic surrounding the door like a barrier. Frigga had tried dispelling the magic but with no such luck as well. She stood there, staring at the door.

"What are we to do Odin?" Frigga worriedly asks. "Our sons are in there!"

"This is dark magic." Odin pounds at the door. "I do not know how to break it."

"Thor! Loki!" Frigga shouts. "My sons!"

Thor and Loki had covered their eyes from the bright blinding light the came from the portal. They heard their mother shouting from behind but before they could answer, they were pulled into the unknown. The pulling felt like the Bifrost but much faster and more nauseating.

(Now)

Thor and Loki were propelled across the room, just the same time as Odin breaks the door. The dark magic surrounding the room has disappeared almost immediately as they returned. He and his wife Frigga came crashing inside, watching their sons recover from the blast.

"My head." Thor moaned, as he lay still on the ground next to Loki. "Remind me never to do that again."

"It didn't work." Loki frowned as he watched his mother run to them with teary eyes.

"You made us worried!" She cried as she pulls Thor and Loki into a hug. "Don't ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry mother." Loki mutters.

"Sorry mother." Thor follows after.

"Who has done this?" Odin shouts from the side, angry and Loki felt himself shrink at the thought of punishment. "Answer me, who among you decided to do this?"

"Father it was-"

Thor was supposed to say _me _but was interrupted.

"It was my idea, father!" Loki half-shouts. "I wanted to try the spell to travel into another time, but it didn't work. I did not mean to-"

"Do you know that it is Dark Magic?!" His father shouts. "You are tampering with dark magic and a world unknown! Time is _fragile _Loki, it is not something to be tampered with, do you understand? An energy that you don't know or have no grasp of yet will-"

"Odin." Frigga tells him. "I think they both understand what the consequences are. Nothing happened, we shall be thankful for that. Yell at them later my dear, they both look worn out."

"I am forbidding you both from the Bifrost for a while until you have both proven yourself again." Odin says to them. "You will be kept watch and Loki, I am forbidding your use of magic until I see it fit again, am I understood? The two of you are not allowed to venture away for a while."

"Y-yes Father." Both Loki and Thor said.

Odin palms his face as he walks out. "I will see to the guards and alert them that all is well." He says as he leaves, walking out Loki's busted doors.

"Too bad brother." Thor whispers to Loki. "It would have been a great adventure."

"Yes." Loki looks away disappointed. "It would have been."

"No more stunts like these you two." Frigga points out to them. "You had the whole palace in distress, thinking it was an invasion! And you would have put your Father into Odin sleep had you continued to do so! I expected better from you Loki."

"I know mother." Loki says. "I was merely curious."

"And curiosity leads to dangers of the unknown." Frigga sighs, watching his sons sad expression. "Come on, we will have the maids clear your room, Loki."

"Sorry Loki." Thor whispers, clearly disappointed at the lack of adventure.

_"Did I hear right?" _Loki blinked turning away from him. _"Why does it feel like I am missing something?" _

Loki kept thinking as his mother lead him out of his room followed by Thor. The silence was _strange _to him, yet accepting. Loki couldn't help but feel there was a missing piece somewhere and suddenly something pops into his head.

Loki stops, staring straight ahead.

"Loki?" His mother said, but Loki failed to notice. "Dear? Are you well?"

"Loki..."

Thor says and Loki recalls hearing his own voice say something very unfamiliar.

_I promise that I will always love you, and will always try and help even if it costs me everything. _

"Loki, are you alright?" Thor shakes him along with his distressed mother.

"I.." Loki blinks. "I'm okay."

"You must be tired with all that energy you used." Frigga commented. "Come on, Loki. Let's go. Let us see the healers."

_Promise. _

That's a lie, promises are meant to be broken.

_I will always love you. _

When has he not? But to whom was this addressed to? He couldn't recall.

_Always try and help... even if it costs me everything. _

Would he truly go through such lengths for someone.

Just because of a mere promise.

It was too much.

_"When have I said such a thing?" _Loki kept thinking, but there was no use. The memory of saying it wasn't there, but the saying itself was.

"Loki, let's go to the healers." His mother pushed.

"O-of course."

* * *

**oOo **

They watched as past Thor and Loki disappeared, and the silence fell apart when the skies thundered and the darkness continued. Each and everyone of them turned to each other, Fury gave a nod and Tony pressed a button. The machine destroyed itself, exploding itself like a worm hole.

Nothing was left and Tony thanked that he didn't have to do cleanup.

"What now?" Clint asked. "They're gone."

"Don't you guys think it's getting late?" Tony yawned. "Okay, I just want to get inside because it's going to rain."

"It's up to Thor." Fury says. "What's your call? Make it quick."

"I think I will return to Asgard, using the tesseract." He says as he recalls using it to get here. "May I have it back?"

"Oh yeah, I think-" Tony turns around as he felt Dummy push him. "Dummy, hey, oh! You have it. Dummy carried the tesseract."

"That's weird." Steve states. "What about us, you'll leave us?"

"I will return for all of you, I suppose." Thor wasn't really sure as Dummy handed him the tesseract. "Thank you strange moving object."

"Crap, the rain." Clint cursed.

They all looked up, feeling the droplets beginning to fall.

"Dummy!" Tony shouted. "Inside, now. Chop Chop! I don't want you getting wet."

The machine beeped as it wheeled off inside.

"Inside." Natasha told them. "Now."

"Thor what about-"

Before Fury could finish and the others could continue their growing conversation, a bright blinding light appeared over New York and shot through the Stark(heli)pad. At this point, The Avengers were already getting drenched by the water.

"Oh god!" Tony shouts, complaining again. "This isn't another one of yours is it? Can't we do it inside?"

"Tony's right." Steve said. "Rain is bad."

"Nay friends. This could be important." Thor blinked at the light.

The blinding light stops and they all blink, adjusting to the light, looking at a woman with a sword already getting wet by the rain. Coulson immediately told Fury that it was a familiar face.

She had black hair, red armor and a sword by her hips, as she had a shield behind her. Her posture meant she was ready for any battle. She turned to Thor immediately.

"Oh wow, she's.. something." Tony shakes his head as the rain drenched his face.

"Asgardian." Natasha glares as they stood outside.

"Sif." Thor steps forward. "What are you doing here? And how-"

"There is no time Thor!" Sif says quickly. "The All-father and Council are enraged with your attitude in taking the tesseract and leaving without permission, we understand your actions to return the past selves back but they don't."

"Heimdall told you."

"Indeed." Sif looks at the Avengers, whispering. "Thor, they have already proceeded to start the trial by tomorrow."

"Why!?" Thor half-shouts. "It was my actions, not Loki's. The trial is days from now."

"That is just it they are using your time away to take action against Loki! The warriors three are doing their best to help the All-mother distract the others until you get back and give reason. It _may_ be tomorrow but Loki is getting worst, day by day! I have visited him already and-"

"How is he? How is my brother?"

"Not good, Thor. He is wasting away."

"I hate to interrupt but we'd like to be filled in. How did you get here?" Fury asks, uncaring about the rain. "I know you're in a hurry but without the tesseract and your bifrost, how did you end up here?"

"Have care on how you speak, Man of Fury." Thor says. "This is Lady Sif of Asgard, a fine warrior-"

"It's alright Thor." She says turning to them. "We cannot wait any longer."

"Can't we do this inside?" Clint shakes his hair free from the cold rain.

"No time. I came here because of Loki." Sif said.

"But he's in prison." Bruce wondered. "Isn't he?"

"He is." Sif says, confirming it again. "Loki brought me here. As I've said, the warriors three and the Queen are distracting the others. Given enough time, I asked Loki to use some of his magic to bring me here to warn you."

"But he had magical wards placed on him."

"He fought against it Thor, just enough to get you through. I managed to convince him but he is lost Thor, his mind is far." Sif breathed out. "I don't like Loki that much, but I care. And not only that but the Council isn't playing as fair as we hoped them to be. They are playing a dangerous game."

"You knew I had the tesseract to be able to return here." Thor thought. "What of Heimdall?"

"He has sided with us and the council also questions his loyalty."

"There is no time." Thor says as he points the tesseract in the middle. "We must go, Man of Fury, with your permission I would take the Avengers with me for Loki's trial and I would bring them back once it is finished. You have no use of them here, and I need their help."

"We must hurry, Thor."

Fury looks at the others.

"You know we're going to go through with this." Tony shrugs. "Whether you want us to or not."

"Thor's helped us a lot, and we've been preparing for this day." Steve said. "We're not abandoning Thor, or Loki."

"The decisions been made." Natasha crosses her arms.

"We're going." Bruce says.

"So am I sir." Coulson said. "I want to help out."

"That leaves one person." Fury turns to Agent Barton. "Agent, what's your call?"

"Why the hell not?" Clint smirks, he wanted to say a few things. "Thor? Do the honors will you."

Thor nods as he brings his friends close, everyone holding the others hand while Fury was left at the side. Watching with his one eye, the rain poured over them but the moment Thor twists the tesseract to activate it, the water droplets seemed to stop and explode, as they were lifted by a bright blinding light once more.

"Bring the Avengers back when you're done." Fury says.

And they leave... for _Asgard! _

* * *

**oOo **

**And this is the end of Past Encounters, thank you for sticking to this story.  
**

**There is a sequel and it's called "Loki's Trial." **

**Go and check it out once you leave even a tiny review for this. **

**Apologies that I had to end their little time travel, but it needed to be done. Time had to set back to its original course and they can't linger in that time for so long, as was said, the very fabric of time is a delicate thread of life, one change could do damage one way or another. And I really wanted to start on  
**

**And so, Loki's trial begins. **


End file.
